Recuerdos solitarios
by klasnic
Summary: Shinji es encontrado por Asuka y Misato, quienes deciden ayudarlo al no tener recuerdos de lo que le paso. Capítulo 12 UP.
1. Capítulo 1

**Recuerdos solitarios**

**Capítulo 1**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Saludos a todo el mundo, y bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfic. Para empezar, esto es un AU, y habrá ocasiones en que este completamente OOC, lo digo solo por avisaros. 

La pareja será un AxS.

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es de mío, es de Gainax.

¡Ahora, empezemos con el show!

* * *

Afuera estaba oscuro, el último rayo de sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Su luz cayo sobre un deportivo rojo que estaba yendo a toda velocidad por una montaña en una afortunadamente vacía carretera. Dentro del coche, una mujer de unos treinta años conducía, no siempre poniendo atención en la carretera. Su pelo era morado y vestía unos pantalones cortos y una ajustada camisa negra sin mangas con una igualmente ajustada chaqueta roja sobre ella.

"Y así es Tokyo-3," estaba diciendo a la persona detrás suyo, "¿Entonces, que piensas?"

En la parte de atrás del coche, estaba sentada una chica de catorce años, con una mirada deprimida. Vestía un vestido de verano amarillo que hacia que su pelo rojo destacara aun más. Sus ojos azules miraban sin vida por la ventana mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Suena genial"

Suspirando, la mujer dijo, "Asuka, podrías estar un poco más alegre"

Frunciendo el ceño, la pelirroja respondió, "Por favor Misato, como si realmente habría algo por lo que estar alegre"

Misato suspiraba mientras miraba por el retrovisor a su joven pupila. La madre de Asuka había fallecido cuando ella era joven, y su padre ni siquiera quiso ocuparse de ella después de la muerte de su esposa. Por años a Asuka siempre le había sucedido una cosa tras otra, siendo enviada a diferentes parientes, los cuales se ocupaban de Asuka, pero eran incapaces de mantenerla. Al final, Misato se presento como una vieja amiga de Kyoko, diciendo que se ocuparía de la joven pelirroja.

"Vamos," la tutora de la pelirroja dijo, "Como dice el refrán, 'Todos los nubarrones tienen un resquicio de esperanza'"

"Lo que sea," dijo la joven mientras miraba hacia delante a tiempo de ver que había alguien en la carretera.

"¡Misato cuidado!"

La mujer más mayor giro a tiempo para evitar el golpe, virando bruscamente y esquivándole por poco. Cuando pararon, miraron afuera por el lado de la ventanilla para ver que había una persona desplomada.

"Mierda, Asuka llama a una ambulancia," dijo Misato a su pasajera mientras le tiraba su teléfono móvil.

Saliendo del coche, se acerco a la persona para ver que era un chico joven de los años de Asuka. Una inspección más de cerca le mostró también que estaba gravemente herido, y no por ser golpeado por un coche. Sus ropas grises estaban empapadas con sangre, su brazo izquierdo estaba en un ángulo antinatural. Cortes y moratones cubrían la piel que Misato podía ver, con más probablemente debajo de las ropas.

Recordando las normas sobre ayudar a personas heridas, Misato no intento mover al chico, preguntándole, "¿Estas bien?"

El chico gimió, intentando mover su cuerpo, lo cual alarmo a la mujer, "No intentes moverte, estas gravemente herido"

Asuka salio del coche y dijo a Misato, "No pueden llegar, hay demasiado trafico"

"Vale, supongo que entonces tendremos que llevarle nosotras allí," la mujer se giro y dijo al chico en un tono amable, "No te preocupes, te ayudaremos, te llevaremos donde algunos doctores puedan atenderte"

A la mención de los doctores, los ojos del chico se ensancharon y empezó a luchar por levantarse. Alarmada, Misato puso su mano en su hombro y lo sujeto.

"No te muevas, si lo haces solo vas a conseguir herirte aun más a ti mismo"

"N-no, doc-tores, debemos esca-escapar" dijo en una voz débil.

Preocupada, Misato intento calmarle, "Calma, calma, esta bien"

El chico se desplomo, inconsciente por la fatiga y las heridas.

"Hey Misato," Asuka pregunto en un tono suave mientras se acercaba a ellos, "¿Esta bien?. ¿No estará…?"

Buscándole su pulso y encontrándole, Misato soltó un suspiro de alivio y negó con la cabeza, "No, todavía esta vivo. Probablemente se desmayo por la perdida de sangre"

Levantándose, le dijo a Asuka, "Trae el botiquín de emergencia, hay un kit de primeros auxilios dentro. Este chico necesita seriamente asistencia medica, y tenemos que llevarle a un hospital"

Asintiendo, la pelirroja fue al maletero y cogió el kit de primeros auxilios así como una manta, por si acaso. Volviendo donde Misato, Asuka trago saliva ante la cantidad de sangre que estaba empezando a derramarse.

"Dame el antiséptico y las vendas," ordeno la mujer, sacando a Asuka de su aturdimiento, "No podemos hacer mucho por su brazo, pero al menos tenemos que evitar que se desangre"

Veinte minutos después, y la mayoría de las heridas más grandes del chico estaban vendadas, y el estaba tapado con la manta en la parte de atrás del coche.

"Quédate con el, Asuka," dijo Misato abrochándose el cinturón, "Tenemos que llevarle rápidamente al hospital".

Asintiendo, la pelirroja agarro al chico mientras la mujer conducía más allá del límite de velocidad permitido en carretera. El viaje estuvo en un lúgubre silencio, interrumpido por curvas cerradas y sacudidas. Después de una sacudida particularmente larga, el chico abrió los ojos. Mirando hacia abajo, Asuka vio que sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, como las profundidades del océano.

Sus ojos miraron alrededor, adaptándose al entorno, después de lo cual abrió la boca y pregunto débilmente, "¿Dónde estoy?"

"De camino al hospital," dijo Asuka al chico que estaba acostado en su regazo, "¿Te importaría decirme que te paso?"

El chico aparentemente no la escucho, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Frustrada, la pelirroja se freno a si misma de estrangular al chico.

"Por lo menos dime tu nombre"

Cuando se lo dijo, casi no lo oyó, por lo bajito que lo dijo, "Shinji"

* * *

Hospital 

Misato llego al hospital en muy poco tiempo, asegurándose de que Asuka les llamara antes para decirles que estaban trayendo a alguien que necesitaba inmediatamente atención médica. Al llegar, dejaron que una pareja de paramédicos cogieran al chico y lo pusieran en una camilla.

Un doctor se acerco a Misato y la pregunto, "¿Es usted su madre o tutora?"

Agitando su cabeza, le dijo, "No, nosotras solo le encontramos tirado en la calle, así que no sabemos donde podrían estar sus padres"

"¿Sabe su nombre?"

Justo cuando Misato iba a decir que no, Asuka les dijo, "Yo le pregunte, pero solo conseguí su nombre de pila, Shinji"

Rascándose la cabeza, el doctor pensó un poco cuando Misato le pregunto, "¿Estará bien?"

Esta vez el docto sonrió, diciéndolas, "No se preocupen, le trajeron aquí muy rápido, y consiguieron que dejara de sangrar. Entre vuestras rápidas acciones y el equipo de cirugía, Shinji estará bien"

Suspirando de alivio, Misato dijo, "Eso son unas noticias geniales. Si hubiera muerto lo habría tenido que llevar en mi conciencia."

"¿Os gustaría quedaros y esperar?" pregunto el doctor.

"No podría dormir a gusto hasta saber que el va a estar bien"

"¡Misato!" grito Asuka, "¿Qué estas haciendo?. ¡Nosotras ni siquiera le conocemos, casi le atropellamos!"

Con una severa mirada en su cara, Misato dijo, "Nosotras salvamos su vida, así que el es nuestra responsabilidad hasta que encontremos a sus padres"

En un tono burlón, ella continuo, "Además, los dos se veían muy monos en el asiento de atrás"

Ruborizándose, Asuka blandió su puño y dijo, "Estaba así porque me dijiste que me quedara con el"

Enfadada consigo misma y con Misato por irritarla, la pelirroja entonces pregunto, "¿Entonces donde esperamos?"

La luz brillaba ligeramente a través de la abierta ventana, fundiendo su resplandor en la vendada figura tumbada en la cama. Abriendo sus ojos, el chico miro alrededor confundido. Al intentar incorporarse no lo consiguió, y vio que su brazo estaba en una escayola y la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendajes.

"¿Donde estoy?"

Estuvo acostado por algo más de tiempo hasta que una enfermera abrió la puerta y vio que estaba despierto. Ella llamo a otra enfermera para que trajera al doctor y entonces pasaron adentro.

"Ohayo," dijo ella en un tono suave, "¿Cómo estas esta mañana?"

"Creo que estoy bien"

Asintiendo, dijo, "Es bueno saberlo. Hay unas personas que vendrán a verte en un minuto para comprobarlo, así que recuéstate y relájate."

Como prometió, el doctor entro a la habitación del chico en un minuto, seguido por Misato y una reacia Asuka.

"Ah¿como te sientes hoy?"

"Un poco dolorido," el vendado chico dijo al doctor.

"Era de esperar con las heridas que tenias," dijo el doctor, "Creo que tu nombre es Shinji"

Inclinando la cabeza, el chico dijo, "¿De verdad?. No lo recuerdo"

De repente la pelirroja le grito, "¿¿¡Qué!??. ¿Como puedes no recordar tu propio nombre?. ¡Tu me dijiste que ese era tu nombre!"

"Asuka, shh, esto es un hospital," dijo Misato, poniendo un dedo en sus labios haciendo un gesto de silencio.

Frunciendo el ceño, Asuka se cruzo de brazos y se aparto. Suspirando, la mujer pechugona de cabello púrpura se giro hacia el doctor y se disculpo.

"No se preocupe," dijo el, "Ahora, quiero que me digas lo que te paso. Algunas de esas heridas parecen haber sido causadas por una caída seria"

El chico cerró los ojos mientras intentaba recordar lo que ocurrió. Al final suspiro, abriendo los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

"Ya veo," dijo el doctor meditando.

"Gomen"

Sonriendo de una forma tranquilizadora, el doctor respondió, "No pasa nada, podemos dejar eso por ahora. ¿Te importaría decirme lo que recuerdas?.

De nuevo cerro sus ojos en reflexión, negando con la cabeza de nuevo y diciendo, "Gomen, no puedo recordar nada"

"¿Pasa algo malo doctor?" pregunto Misato.

"Parece que el chico tiene amnesia, la cual probablemente fue causada por un trauma craneal" respondió el doctor.

La enfermera entonces dijo, "Pobre chico, ni siquiera puede recordar quien es o de donde es"

Misato, que había estado pensando después de que el doctor le dijera que el chico tenia amnesia, pregunto, "Si es posible, me gustaría tomar a Shinji bajo mi cuidado hasta que el pueda recordar quien es o que alguien venga por el"

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Asuka, causando que Misato se callara, "¿Por qué quieres ocuparte de ese idiota?"

"Porque quiero, Asuka. Además, el no tiene a nadie más"

Frunciendo el ceño, la pelirroja se enfurruño mientras el doctor decía, "Es posible para usted ocuparse de el, pero primero hay algunos documentos que necesitamos que rellene, y el tiene que estar seguro de que puede levantarse de la cama"

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Misato pregunto al chico, "Vas a vivir con nosotras"

"Sí," dijo Asuka, antes de señalarle con el dedo, "Pero si intentas algo ecchi, pulverizare tu virilidad"

Tragando saliva, el chico asintió nerviosamente. En una hora, el chico, llamado ahora Shinji, ya estaba bajo la custodia de Misato Katsuragi.

"Ahora que eso esta hecho, permítenos presentarnos," dijo la mujer mientras le ayudaban a meterse al coche, "Mi nombre es Katsuragi Misato"

Moviendo su pulgar a la chica que les seguía, dijo, "Esa es otra de mis pupilas, Sohryu Asuka Langley"

La pelirroja gruño y malhumoradamente se sentó en el asiento de atrás del coche. Shinji estaba sentado en el asiento delantero, la muleta que estaría usando hasta que podría usar sus piernas correctamente iba en la parte de atrás con Asuka. El trayecto en el coche paso con Misato contándole cosas sobre si misma a Shinji y Shinji escuchando atentamente.

"Y eso es todo," termino Misato, virando bruscamente en la curva.

Resoplando, Asuka pregunto, "¿No le vas a contar nada sobre tus hábitos hentai o tu alcoholismo?"

"¡Callate!"

Las dos empezaron a discutir y a gritarse la una a la otra, con Shinji quedándose mirando curiosamente.

"Lo que sea," dijo Misato, entrando en el aparcamiento de un pequeño supermercado.

Aparcando, se giro hacia los chicos y les dijo, "Voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas. Asuka, cuida de Shinji por mi"

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera discutir, Misato había salido del coche y ya estaba a medio camino de la entrada del supermercado. Frunciendo el ceño, se recostó y miro fijamente a la nuca del chico. Sintiendo su mirada, Shinji miro por encima del asiento para ver a Asuka mirándole enfurecida.

"¿Qué?" demando Asuka.

Sonrojándose, Shinji rápidamente se dio la vuelta, murmurando disculpas.

"Deja de disculparte baka"

"Gomen"

Suspirando en frustración, Asuka solo le dijo, "Solo cállate"

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Shinji pregunto, "¿De verdad te dije que mi nombre era Shinji?"

"Estabas durmiéndote cuando eso ocurrió," explico Asuka, "Puedo haberme equivocado y podría ser otra cosa"

"Oh"

Siguió más silencio hasta que la pelirroja pregunto, "¿Realmente no recuerdas nada, verdad?"

Negando tristemente con la cabeza, el respondió, "No. Es muy duro no saber quien eres de verdad"

Sintiéndose culpable por gritar a Shinji, Asuka dijo, "No sabría decirte, pero ha habido veces que yo no sabia quien era o por qué estaba ahí"

Asuka levanto la cabeza para ver que Shinji la estaba mirando con curiosidad, la pelirroja dijo en tono enfadado, "Oh, olvida lo que acabo de decir. Y date la vuelta"

Girando su cabeza bruscamente, Shinji murmuro, "Gomenasai"

Estaba a punto de reprocharle sobre estar disculpándose todo el tiempo cuando Misato volvió, llevando múltiples bolsas de plástico.

"Me alegra ver que los dos os lleváis bien," dijo con una sonrisa, mientras ponía las bolsas dentro del maletero del coche.

Refunfuñando, Asuka no dijo nada mientras Misato ponía el coche en marcha de nuevo. Cuando arrancaron, casi chocaron con un sedan azul.

"Schiesst," maldijo la pelirroja, "Misato¿estas intentando matarnos?"

Riendo débilmente, dijo, "Gomen, pero quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible para poder enseñar a Shinji su nueva casa"

"¿Intentando impresionar al baka? Era de esperarse que fueras lo suficientemente hentai para intentar hacerlo con alguien que tiene la mitad de edad que tu"

"¡Hey!"

Decidiendo dejarlo pasar, Misato se giro hacia Shinji y le dijo, "Vamos a casa"

Shinji asintió, sintiéndose un poco mareado por la forma en que la mujer estaba conduciendo, dando virajes bruscos por todas las calles.

* * *

Misato y Asuka estaban llevando las provisiones mientras conducían a Shinji a su apartamento. 

"Esta bien Shinji," anuncio la mujer mientras se ponían delante de la puerta, "Aquí esta tu nueva casa"

La puerta se abrió, mostrando varias cajas tiradas por el suelo, que hicieron que Misato se disculpara, "Perdón por el desorden, nosotras mismas acabamos de mudarnos"

Ella paso adentro, seguida rápidamente por Asuka. Shinji se quedo parado en la entrada, apoyándose en su muleta, con la indecisión inscrita en su cara. Viéndole quedarse nervioso en la entrada, la pelirroja frunció el ceño y se puso en frente del chico.

"¿Bien?. ¿A que estas esperando?"

"Ano, espero no estar molestand-"

Sonriendo de una manera tranquilizadora, Misato le interrumpió para decir, "Ya te lo dije, esta también es tu casa, así que entra"

Dando un paso indeciso hacia la entrada, Shinji sonrió nerviosamente.

"Tadaimas"

Si parece que he saltado mucho de escena a escena, lo siento. De todas formas, si eres un fan, ya sabes que hacer. Para los que no, R&R, y intentad no ser demasiado duros. Volvere cuando pueda.

* * *

Traducido al español el 11 de Febrero del 2008 

Notas del autor:

Ya hacia tiempo que no traducía ningún fic, estuve ocupado con los estudios y en vez de traduciendo fics estuve editando/traduciendo el manga de Kimikiss Various Heroines y algún doujin de Eva. Esta vez me decidí por traducir uno de mis AU favoritos escrito por Ninetri9, espero que os guste tanto como a mí y que la traducción haya salido bien. Si os preguntáis para cuando tendré el quinto capítulo de los Ikaris pues deciros que después que haga el segundo capítulo de este fic me pondré a traducir el último de los Ikaris. Para terminar quería dedicar este capítulo a mi amigo Eric Blair que siempre me ayuda con las dudas de traducciones, cosa que le agradezco mucho.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Recuerdos solitarios**

**Capítulo 2**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta la segunda entrega de esta historia. Para aquellos que tengan curiosidad, no hay Nerv, Ángeles, Seele, EVA, o alguna otra afiliación de la historia original.

Renuncia de responsabilidades: Si NGE seria mío, ya habría hecho una nueva serie involucrando a los pilotos en unas mejores circunstancias. No, no es mío, es de Gainax, aunque la idea de la historia es mía, a no ser que ya lo haga hecho otra persona, y si es así, entonces pido disculpas.

¡Ahora, vamos con el show!

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Shinji estaba viviendo en el hogar Katsuragi. Todavía no había recuperado ninguno de sus recuerdos perdidos, pero ya podía usar sus piernas, y sus dolores habían desaparecido. La única lesión que todavía tenía era su miembro roto, el cual estaría mejor dentro de pocos días. 

Esta mañana, estaba mirando a Asuka mientas preparaba algo de desayuno.

"Saca una foto, duraría más," gruño la pelirroja mientras inclinaba una sartén llena de salchichas en el plato.

Moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, Shinji pregunto, "¿Una foto de que?"

Ella suspiro, irritada con el por no entender nada. Misato entro a la cocina, viéndose fatal mientras sacaba una cerveza del frigorífico. Bebiéndosela de un trago, soltó un grito de alegría.

"¡Así es como ahí que empezar el día!

"Mein Gott Misato," se quejo Asuka, "no eres más que una borracha"

Riéndose entre dientes, la guardiana se giro hacia Shinji y le pregunto, "¿Como te sientes esta mañana?"

"Me siento mucho mejor"

"Me alegra oír eso, porque tu y Asuka empezaran la escuela mañana"

Golpeando el plato lleno de salchichas contra la mesa, la pelirroja grito, "¿El va a ir a la misma escuela que yo?"

Asintiendo, Misato dijo a Asuka, "No golpees los platos contra la mesa, y si, Shinji va a ir a la misma escuela que tu"

La pelirroja comenzó a gruñir mientras servia las salchichas. El trío disfruto del desayuno en silencio, el cual termino con Misato levantándose y recogiendo sus platos.

"Hoy tengo que ir a trabajar," dijo a los dos adolescentes, "Asuka, te importaría llevar a Shinji a comprar contigo, necesita algo más que las ropas que le dieron en el hospital."

La posibilidad de salir de compras pareció animar un poco a la pelirroja, sobre todo cuando Misato la dio un pequeño fajo de billetes. Mientras contaba los billetes, la mujer más mayor se giro hacia Shinji.

"Ahora se bueno y sigue a Asuka, no quiero que te pierdas"

Asintiendo, Shinji fue levantado por la pelirroja, que dijo, "Vamos baka perezoso, tenemos compras que hacer"

De camino a la puerta, Misato grito, "Recuerda Asuka, Shinji necesita también algo de ropa"

Afuera, Shinji seguía a Asuka mientras viajaban por la ciudad hacia el distrito comercial de la misma. Por culpa de sus heridas, no podía salir a menudo, así que todo le parecía brillante y nuevo.

Su curiosidad hizo que Shinji estuviera distraído, lo que causo que cruzara la carretera cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo.

"¡Baka!. ¡Cuidado!"

Girando bruscamente la cabeza hacia la pelirroja, se dio cuenta de que un camión estaba avanzando rápidamente hacia el. Se quedo momentáneamente paralizado por el temor, pero ese temor desapareció rápidamente, saltando al otro lado, haciendo una acrobacia con su mano buena para aterrizar al lado de Asuka de forma perfecta.

"¿Como hiciste eso?" pregunto Asuka con incredulidad.

Ella no era la única que se había quedado en shock, no era la única confundida. Shinji estaba mirando aturdido hacia la carretera donde había estado hace unos momentos. Fue sacado de su aturdimiento cuando la pelirroja le golpeo.

"Hey," reclamo ella, "Te he hecho una pregunta¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso?"

Negando con la cabeza, Shinji respondió, "No lo se, no puedo recordar nada"

Mirándole fijamente, Asuka hizo al chico avergonzarse un poco antes de que tirara de el para cruzar la carretera cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. A pesar de sus constantes preguntas, Shinji era incapaz de contestar ninguna de las preguntas de la pelirroja. Finalmente Asuka dejo de molestarle y decidió solo mirarle amenazadoramente siempre que podía.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la tienda de ropa, la primera cosa que hizo Asuka fue buscar algo de vestir para Shinji. Aunque no la gustara, ella era lo suficientemente responsable para hacer lo que Misato le dijo primero.

"Vale, toma estos, ve al probador, y pruébatelos,"dijo Asuka, poniéndole un pequeño montón de ropas en sus manos.

Empujándolo dentro del probador, Asuka se sentó y espero, preguntándose sobre las acrobacias que hizo Shinji antes. Después de unos pocos minutos, Shinji salio, mirando hacia a Asuka con curiosidad. El llevaba ahora un par de pantalones vaqueros con una camisa naranja y blanca a rayas.

"¿Qué te parece?"

Haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos, le dijo, "Prueba otra combinación"

Paso un cuarto de hora hasta que Asuka estuvo satisfecha con cuatro conjuntos de ropa así como con un uniforme escolar para Shinji. Después de eso, ella fue a derrochar el dinero que Misato le había dado, comprándose tres vestidos nuevos, dos pares de zapatos nuevos, y cuatro blusas.

Al salir de la tienda, Asuka tenía una mirada muy satisfecha e iba caminando alegremente. Detrás suyo, Shinji se movía con algo de dificultad mientras la seguía, llevando todas las cosas en su brazo bueno.

"Ano, Sohryu-san"

Girándose, estaba un poco molesta porque la había sacado de su momento de felicidad y le respondió, "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo es la escuela?"

Cogiendola con la guardia baja por la pregunta, la pelirroja le miro pensativa mientras meditaba la pregunta, "La verdad es que no lo se, me acabo de mudar aquí, después de que Misato tomara mi custodia me trajo a vivir a esta ciudad."

Esforzándose por ver a través de su brazo cargado de bolsas, Shinji pregunto inocentemente, "¿Donde están tus padres?"

Ruborizándose, Asuka se giro y le golpeo con un dedo en el pecho, siseándole, "No vuelvas a preguntarme eso otra vez"

Tragando algo de saliva, Shinji asintió con miedo, intentando no dejar caer su carga. Viendo su situación, Asuka suspiro y cogió la mitad de las bolsas que el estaba llevando.

"Vamos, todavía es pronto, y me gustaría seguir viendo esta ciudad," dijo la pelirroja a Shinji por encima de sus hombros.

La pareja recorrió la ciudad, haciendo turismo y memorizando las diferentes rutas y caminos. Cuando llego el mediodía pararon para almorzar en una tienda de ramen.

"Esta ciudad es realmente grande," dijo Shinji, sorbiendo algunos fideos, "¿Me podrías decir otra vez donde estamos?"

Tragando su comida, Asuka respondió, "Se llama Tokyo-3. Es conocida como la ciudad más avanzada tecnológicamente del mundo, mucho más que su predecesora, Tokyo-2"

"Wow," contesto el, asombrado, "Es increíble"

Sonriendo con satisfacción, la pelirroja le dijo, "Si Japón es sorprendente, pero no es nada en comparación con Alemania. Ahí puedes tener comida real, no solo fideos o pescado"

Escuchando atentamente, Shinji dejo a Asuka hablar detenidamente sobre lo geniales que eran los alemanes y sobre lo que ella hizo cuando estuvo en Alemania. Durante una pausa en su monologo, el hizo otra pregunta.

"¿Tenias muchos amigos en Alemania?"

Asuka se quedo callada, sus ojos estaban un poco tristes antes de que pondría una sonrisa y contestara, "Claro que los tenia. Dumkopff¿por qué me haces una preguntas tan estupidas?"

"Gomen"

"Argghh," gruño ella, enfadada por las constantes disculpas de Shinji, "Deja de hacer eso"

Después de eso, terminaron su comida en silencio y se fueron igual de callados. Esta vez, viajaron hacia el parque del centro de la ciudad. Mirando hacia arriba, Asuka se dio cuenta de que el cielo se estaba nublando y se preguntaba si se iría a poner a llover.

Refunfuñando, murmuro, "Maldito tiempo, quería seguir viendo más sitios de la ciudad"

Girándose hacia Shinji, dijo, "Va a llover, será mejor que volvamos"

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, hacia un día de perros. Los dos jóvenes estaban mojados hasta los huesos. Tiritando, la pelirroja cogió un par de toallas y le dio una a Shinji.

"Me daré una ducha," Asuka dijo a Shinji, "Si te pillo espiando, seré la ultima cosa que veas"

Secándose lo mejor que podía con una mano, Shinji asintió y pregunto, "¿Qué pasa con las ropas?"

Las bolsas de plástico afortunadamente habían protegido de mojarse las ropas que compraron, así que el chico ya tenía algo para cambiarse. Asuka agarro las bolsas con sus ropas y las llevo a su habitación. Saliendo con un conjunto de ropa seca, repitió su advertencia antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, Asuka se quito la ropa mojada que estaba pegándose a su cuerpo y encendió el agua caliente. Tocando el agua antes de entrar, la pelirroja encontró la temperatura correcta.

_Que alivio_, pensó Asuka mientras el agua caliente bajaba por su cuerpo, espero no coger un resfriado.

Cuando pensó eso, recordó que Shinji todavía estaba empapado y que quizás podría haber agarrado algo. Riéndose, negó con la cabeza para quitarse la imagen mental del chico acostado en la cama con un termómetro en su boca.

Fuera, Shinji estaba con la algo mojada toalla sobre el para intentar mantenerse caliente. Mirando afuera, vio como las gotas de lluvia mojaban el cristal distorsionando la vista detrás de el. Por alguna razón, la imagen pareció provocarle algún tipo de recuerdo, pero estaba demasiado lejos para poder recordarlo. Salio de su ensoñación al oír abrirse y cerrarse la puerta, se giro para ver que Misato había vuelto.

"Tadaimas," dijo algo cansada.

"Bienvenida," respondió Shinji

Viendo que estaba vestido con ropas mojadas, pregunto, "¿Por qué no te has cambiado?"

Antes de que podría responder, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y Asuka salio, secándose su pelo con una toalla. Viendo a Misato en el salón, puso sus manos en sus caderas y miro con enfado a la mujer.

"Es bueno ver que estas seca," dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente, "Podrías haberme dicho que hoy llovería"

Riéndose entre dientes y arrascandose la nuca dócilmente, Misato respondió, "Gomen, pero pensé que ya habías oído el tiempo que haría hoy"

Girándose hacia Shinji, la mujer de cabello púrpura le dijo, "Será mejor que te quites esas ropas mojadas y tomes un baño caliente antes de que cojas un resfriado"

Asintiendo, cogió unas ropas secas y entro en el cuarto de baño, cortando la discusión que Asuka estaba teniendo con Misato. Una vez que Shinji cerró la puerta, la pelirroja llevo a Misato a la cocina para buscar más privacidad.

"Misato," dijo Asuka en un tono bajo, "Esta mañana he visto a Shinji hacer algo realmente extraño"

"¿Te dio un beso?" dijo Misato bromeando.

Ruborizándose, la pelirroja dijo, "¡No!. Nos dirigíamos a una tienda de ropa y el baka cruzo la carretera cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo. Un camión estaba apunto de atropellarle, así que le grite que tuviera cuidado"

"¿Paso algo?" pregunto Misato con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Negando con la cabeza, la chica dijo, "El esta bien, pero lo sorprendente fue que hizo una acrobacia para salir de la carretera y aterrizar de forma perfecta"

Viendo la mirada de incredulidad en su cara, Asuka insistió, "¡Ocurrió de verdad, tu misma puedes preguntárselo!"

Con una expresión pensativa en su cara, Misato apoyo su cabeza en sus manos mientras pensaba sobre lo que le había dicho Asuka Misato, "Quizás el tiene entrenamiento como gimnasta o en artes marciales"

La idea también fue sopesada por la pelirroja, que dijo, "Quizás podamos encontrar algún record de alguna escuela sobre el"

Negando con su cabeza, Misato descarto la idea diciendo, "El podría ser auto-didacta o su familia pudo haberle enseñado"

Continuaron pensando cuando Shinji termino de ducharse y entro a la cocina. Vio que estaban ocupadas y decidió dejarlas en paz. En el salón, cogió una silla y se quedo mirando fijamente por la ventana otra vez, intentando capturar esos recuerdos que había tenido antes. No había avanzado mucho cuando el timbre sonó, sacando a los habitantes del apartamento de sus pensamientos.

Al estar el que más cerca, Shinji se levanto y abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con un hombre alto de pelo moreno largo atado en una coleta. Tenía una cara áspera que además llevaba una sonrisa seria.

"Hola¿es esta la residencia Katsuragi?"

"Hai," respondió Shinji, "Ano¿le gustaría pasar?"

Sonriendo, el hombre respondió, "No querría abusar de tu hospitalidad"

Saliendo de una esquina, Misato apareció y pregunto, "Quien esta en la puerta..."

Se quedo callada mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que estaba en la entrada antes de saltar a sus brazos con un chillido emocionado, "Kaji-kun¿como me has encontrado?"

Riéndose entre dientes, el hombre de cara áspera respondió, "Tengo mis fuentes, pero me gustaría decirte que no me esperaba que me reemplazaras tan pronto"

Confundida momentáneamente, ella estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta que Shinji todavía estaba ahí, sintiéndose un poco confundida. Ruborizándose, Misato se enfando con el hombre.

"No es eso," grito ella, "Soy su tutora"

Riéndose, levanto sus manos defensivamente, "Ha ha ha, gomen, pero el sólo me abrió la puerta. ¿Como se supone que sabría quien era el?"

Reconociendo que tenia razón, Misato hizo un gesto al chico, "Este de aquí es Shinji"

"Konnichiwa," dijo el chico educadamente, inclinando la cabeza.

El trío fue al salón mientras hablaban y Asuka se unió a ellos un poco más tarde.

"No te preocupes por el, es idiota," susurro la pelirroja en tono de burla a Kaji.

"¡Hey!" grito Shinji, el cual se quedo callado por la enfurecida mirada que le dio Asuka.

"Oh," pregunto Kaji, "¿Y eso por qué, Asuka-chan?"

Misato le explico la situación, omitiendo todos los insultos que la pelirroja podría haber descargado sobre Shinji. La mujer le explico como conocieron a Shinji y que el no tenia ningún recuerdo.

"Ya veo¿así que no recuerdas nada?"

Shinji negó con la cabeza, "No, nada"

Dándole una palmada en la cabeza, Kaji dijo, "Ah no te preocupes, recordaras algo tarde o temprano"

El entonces cambio el tema a como Asuka y Misato estaban arreglándoselas viviendo en Tokio-3. Mientras hablaban, Shinji se sentó y se quedo mirándolos, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. Notando su pena, Misato le aprisiono la cabeza con una llave.

"Hey," bromeo ella, "Que haces tan callado, disfruta de la conversación"

"Vale," respondió Shinji en voz baja.

"Vamos," le dijo la mujer, apretándole más fuerte, "pon un poco de espíritu en esto"

En un tono más alto y confidente, el dijo otra vez, "¡Vale!"

"Entonces vamos"

Asuka golpeo a Shinji en la espalda y le dijo, "Parece que después de todo tienes algo de agallas"

Hubo risas cuando todos empezaron a tomar el pelo a Shinji, haciendo que se sonrojara y resoplara indignado. Kaji también disfruto con la fiesta de bromas, causando que las mujeres se sonrojaran mucho más que el. Continuaron esto por un rato hasta que Misato miro al reloj y vio lo tarde que se había hecho.

"Mierda, es tarde," girándose hacia Kaji, pregunto, "¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?"

Sonriendo, respondió, "Claro, mientras que tu no cocines"

Indignada, hizo pucheros mientras Shinji se levanto y fue a la cocina. Curiosa, Asuka le siguió para ver que estaba sacando los ingredientes para la cena.

"Hey," le llamo ella, "¿sabes como cocinar?"

Tímidamente se arrasco la nuca y respondió, "Te he visto cuando cocinabas, así que tengo una idea general"

Resoplando, la pelirroja se arremango las mangas y dijo, "La única manera de que aprendas es haciéndolo tu mismo y aun no confió en que no nos envenenes, aunque sea por accidente"

Con eso, ella comenzó a preparar la cena, con Shinji ayudándola en lo que podía con su brazo bueno. Pronto los olores de buena cocina llegaron al salón donde estaban los adultos.

"Asuka es una buena cocinera," la elogio Kaji, "¿pero donde esta Shinji?"

Echando un vistazo a la cocina, Misato volvió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, "Esta ayudando a Asuka a preparar la cena"

Arqueando una ceja, pregunto, "Me podrías repetir otra vez¿cuanto tiempo llevas teniendo a Shinji aquí?"

Sonriendo con satisfacción, ella respondió, "Un mes"

El hombre de cara áspera se río y empezó a pensar, para después preguntar, "Eso es lo más que Asuka ha estado con un chico. ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas que pasara antes de que ella y Shinji tengan una cita real?"

"¿Huelo a apuesta?"

Entonces los dos adultos se empezaron a reír y se levantaron cuando Asuka les llamo para ir a cenar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre lo bien que se veían juntos los dos jóvenes, o la apuesta que hicieron sobre ellos.

* * *

Aquí lo tenéis, gracias por leerlo. Los reviews son bienvenidos, volveré tan pronto como pueda.

* * *

Traducido al español el 21 de Febrero del 2008

Notas del autor:

Pues aquí teneis el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que os este gustando, gracias a beamknight87 y Eric Blair por ayudarme en alguna partes de la traducción y a Fraulein Kaname Langley y slayer0x0 por sus reviews. Como dice Ninetri9 los reviews son bienvenidos.

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Recuerdos solitarios**

**Capítulo 3**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Bienvenidos a la tercera entrega. 

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío. Pensándolo seriamente¿tengo que decir esto en el comienzo de cada capítulo?

Preleido por YouarenotasrandomasI

¡Ahora, vamos con el show!

* * *

Shinji seguía a Asuka mientras iban juntos hacia su nueva escuela. Ambos estaban vestidos con sus uniformes escolares y llevaban mochilas. La pelirroja echo un vistazo hacia atrás para ver que Shinji estaba mirando los papeles que tenían que dar al director. Ella se empeño en caminar delante para así poder parar al imprudente chico las veces que cruzara la carretera de forma equivocada. 

Al llegar a la escuela, Shinji miro por encima de sus papeles y dijo, "¿Esta es la escuela?"

"Claro que lo es Dummkopf," replico Asuka, "¿qué te pensabas que era?"

Girándose hacia Asuka, el pregunto, "Ano, tu siempre me dices eso¿pero que significa?"

Cayéndose al tropezar por lo repentino de la pregunta, al levantarse la pelirroja se arrasco la nuca, "Supongo que no tienes porque saberlo. Esta bien, significa baka, idiota"

"Oh," respondió Shinji en voz baja, "¿De verdad piensas que lo soy?"

"Si cruzas la carretera cuando el semáforo esta en rojo, entonces si, eres un Dummkopf"

Sonriendo avergonzado, Shinji respondió mientras se arrascaba la nuca, "Supongo que sí, pero ambos vamos a ser Dummköpfe si llegamos tarde a la escuela"

Miro hacia el antes de dirigir su mirada a su reloj, Asuka grito, "¡Scheisst, por qué no me lo habías dicho!. ¡Vamos!"

Ambos corrieron hacia la escuela, llegando al despacho del director sin aliento, pero a tiempo. Dándole sus documentos, los dos esperaron a que les revisara.

"Sohryu Asuka Langley y Katsuragi Shinji, permitidme daros la bienvenida a los dos a este colegio," dijo el director mientras les sonreía.

El directo les dio un nota y les mando a su aula. Despidiéndose educadamente, la pareja se fue en silencio. Después de girar la esquina, sin embargo, la pelirroja se volvió hacia el chico y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"¿Desde cuando eres _Katsuragi_ Shinji?" dijo la pelirroja.

Sonrojándose un poco, respondió, "Katsuragi-san insistió en que tenia que llevar su apellido hasta que yo recordara el mío"

Frunciendo el ceño, Asuka respondió, "Bueno, supongo que ella debía hacer eso"

Los dos se encontraron en frente del aula de 2-A, su nueva clase. La pareja espero fuera hasta que el profesor les pidió que entraran. Dentro, ellos eran el centro de atención, o más bien Asuka era la principal atracción para los chicos calenturientos de la clase.

"_Hello_," dijo Asuka alegremente en ingles antes de cambiar al japonés, "Me llamo Sohryu Asuka Langley, encantada de conoceros"

"Konnichiwa, me llamo K-Katsuragi Shinji," dijo nervioso el chico, pero realmente nadie le estaba prestando atención a el.

Después de sentarse en sus sitios, el profesor dijo, "De acuerdo clase, continuemos donde nos quedamos ayer. Sohryu, puedes ponerte con la delegada Horaki y Shinji puede ponerse con Suzuhara"

Shinji miro para todos los lados hasta que un chico de pelo oscuro y vestido con un chándal le saludo, "Aquí"

Quedándose mirando al chico, Shinji dijo, "Encantado de conocerte"

Devolviéndole el saludo, respondió, "Lo mismo digo. Me llamo Suzuhara Touji. ¿Como te heriste el brazo?"

"Suzuhara, por mucho que Katsuragi pueda parecer educado, por favor deje esa conversación para más tarde" interrumpió el profesor en un tono severo.

Más tarde, durante el almuerzo, Asuka comía con la representante de clase, de la que se había hecho amiga bastante rápido. Actualmente, la pelirroja estaba hablando a la representante de clase sobre su tierra natal.

"Wow," dijo la morena, "Parece que Alemania es un lugar genial"

"Por supuesto," dijo Asuka presumidamente, "No estoy diciendo que Japón no sea un lugar genial, pero Alemania es mucho mejor"

Levantando uno de sus dedos, la pelirroja empezó a enumerar los puntos fuertes de su tierra natal, "Tenemos un excelente linaje músicos, un paisaje increíble y nuestro idioma es mucho más fácil que el kanji que utilizáis aquí"

Fue en ese momento que la pelirroja recordó algo que había ocurrido antes. Ella recordó cuando estaba hablando con Shinji, el dijo que los dos eran idiotas en un correcto alemán aunque el había dicho antes que no la entendía.

"¿Sohryu-san?" pregunto la representante con curiosidad, "¿Te pasa algo?"

Negando con la cabeza, Asuka respondió, "No es nada y puedes llamarme Asuka"

Sonriendo, su amiga respondió, "Esta bien y tu puedes llamarme Hikari"

"Vale Hikari-chan," contesto la pelirroja alegremente, "como te estaba diciendo, nosotros los alemanes solo tenemos buena comida. Comemos carne real, no el pescado que os empeñáis en poner en todas las comidas"

Ella metió la mano en su mochila mientras decía eso y se dio cuenta de que no tenía su almuerzo. Asuka refunfuño a la vez que se daba en la frente.

"Scheisst, olvide mi almuerzo"

Justo después, una sombra apareció y ella miro hacia arriba para ver que Shinji estaba ahí con una fiambrera de bento roja en su mano buena.

"Ano, Sohryu-san, olvidaste tu almuerzo cuando nos fuimos estas mañana," dijo el, dándole la fiambrera a la pelirroja.

"Domo," dijo Asuka en un tono forzado mientras cogía el almuerzo.

Sonriendo, el chico de pelo moreno dijo, "Bueno, nos vemos luego"

Marchándose, fue adonde estaba el chico vestido con un chándal. Girándose, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la mirada de curiosidad que Hikari le estaba dando.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Como es que el te dio el almuerzo que olvidaste?" pregunto ella, señalando a Shinji, "¿Estáis, viviendo juntos?"

Sonrojándose, Asuka dijo, "Bueno, en cierto modo si"

"Gah," Hikari chillo, "¿Como podéis?. ¡Estáis viviendo en pecado!"

"¡No, espera!. ¡No se trata de eso!"

Con eso, la pelirroja empezó a contar frenéticamente a Hikari todo lo que la había ocurrido en relación con Shinji, incluyendo su aparente destreza en las acrobacias.

"Wow," la chica de cabello moreno dijo después de escuchar la larga explicación, "Ya veo"

Inclinándose, se disculpo, "Gomenasai, no debería haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas"

Suspirando, Asuka dijo, "Esta bien, no necesitas disculparte"

La pelirroja se puso pensativa, volviendo al misterio de que Shinji era capaz de hablar alemán, "Hey, Hikari-chan"

"¿Hai?"

Todavía pensativa, Asuka dijo, "Estoy bastante segura de que Shinji no es alemán, sin embargo creo que el podría saber el idioma"

Confundida, la chica de cabello moreno pregunto, "De verdad¿y eso por qué?"

La pelirroja expuso su teoría, "Bueno, Shinji no entendió una palabra alemana que yo le dije, Dummkopf, así que le dije su significado. Entonces el me dijo que íbamos a ser unos Dummköpfe si llegábamos tarde. No se como, pero fue capaz de cambiar la palabra a su forma plural"

"¿Qué significa Dummkopf?" pregunto Hikari para aclararse.

"Oh, significa idiota"

Frunciendo el ceño, la chica de cabello moreno dijo, "No es bonito llamar eso a alguien, aunque ellos no te entiendan"

"Esa es la cuestión, estoy segura de que el lo sabia, pero no lo puede recordar"

Frunciendo los labios pensativa, Hikari dijo, "Bueno, podría ser que el saber algo de alemán, o que vivió en Alemania alguna vez"

"Tiene sentido," respondió Asuka, "Voy a intentar alguna cosa cuando volvamos a casa, te haré saber lo que paso mañana"

Mientras tanto, Shinji se había hecho amigo del deportista Touji y del cuatro-ojos Kensuke.

"Encantado de conocerte," dijo el, inclinándose cortésmente.

Con una cámara en su mano, el otro respondió "Lo mismo digo, me llamo Aida Kensuke"

"Katsuragi Shinji"

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo de la azotea de la escuela, teniendo la vista de la mayoría de los estudiantes que estaban almorzando abajo. Shinji había sacado un bento mientras Touji y Kensuke sacaban los almuerzos y bebidas que habían comprado.

"Entonces," pregunto Touji mientras daba un bocado a su comida, "¿conoces a la chavala extranjera?"

Los palillos estaban a medio camino de su boca cuando Shinji dijo, "¿Huh?"

"Conoces a Sohryu"

"Oh si, vivimos juntos"

Kensuke balbuceo mientras el gritaba, "¡No me lo puedo creer!. ¡¿Ya has dormido con esa nena?!"

Curioso, Shinji pregunto, "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?. Nosotros dormimos en el mismo apartamento, pero en habitaciones separadas"

Dando un codazo al confundido chico, Touji dijo, "Oh ya veo por donde vas, perro astuto"

Frunciendo las cejas, Shinji pregunto, "¿De que estas hablando?"

"¿No lo sabes?" dijeron los dos chicos sorprendidos

Negando con la cabeza, "No lo se¿os importaría decirme de que estáis hablando?"

Poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Shinji, Touji suspiro mientras decía, "Amigo, tenemos mucho sobre lo que informarte"

Justo entonces, el timbre sonó, señalando el final del almuerzo y el final de cualquier mala influencia que Touji y Kensuke podrían tener sobre el afligido chico amnésico. El resto del día pasó sin ningún incidente, aunque Asuka no perdió de vista a Shinji.

Mientras se iba de la escuela, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que muchos chicos la estaban mirando y murmurando entre ellos. Al mover la cabeza, causo que sus mechones rojos cogieran unos pocos rayos de luz, Asuka hizo que su pelo pareciera brillar. Algunos de los chicos estaban babeando mientras la miraban.

"Dummköpfe," murmuro Asuka, "Como si estaría interesada en alguno de esos perdedores calenturientos"

"Ano, Sohryu-san," dijo Shinji tímidamente, "Estoy seguro de que alguno podría tener algo que te guste"

Dándole un golpe en la cabeza, la pelirroja le dijo, "¿Se te esta estropeando el cerebro?. Oh espera, ya lo estaba. Has de saber que yo no saldría con ningún chico que no cumpliera mis estándares"

Tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza donde le habían golpeado, Shinji pregunto, "¿Qué tipo de estándares?"

Decidiendo intentar algo para hacerle recordar alguna cosa, Asuka le replico con dureza en alemán, "Keines deines Geschäfts" (No es asunto tuyo)

"Traurig, mich bitte schlagen nicht" dijo Shinji, cubriéndose la cabeza con su brazo bueno para protegerse de ser golpeado (Perdón, por favor no me pegues)

Sonriendo con satisfacción, la chica alemana dijo, "Ich werde nicht, wenn du mir erklärst, wie du deutsch sprichst" (No lo haré, si me dices porque sabes alemán)

Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en su cara, Shinji dijo, "¿Hable en alemán?"

"Sí y pareces bastante fluido hablándolo"

Con una mirada de curiosidad en su cara, el chico pregunto, "¿Crees que sabré algún otro idioma?"

"_How about English, for starters_"(¿_Qué tal el ingles?, para empezar). _Pregunto Asuka en el susodicho idioma.

"_I understood that_,"(_He entendido eso)._ Dijo el chico emocionado, "_and I can speak it to_?"_(¿y también puedo hablarlo?), _termino de decir con una agradable sonrisa de sorpresa.

Mientras llegaban a casa, Asuka probo a ver cuantos idiomas sabia el chico. Para cuando llegaron al apartamento, los dos estaban teniendo una agradable conversación en francés.

Misato, quien estaba bebiendo lentamente una cerveza en la cocina, escucho a los dos jóvenes conversando en un idioma que ella no entendía. Echando un vistazo, vio que los dos jóvenes estaban hablando, solo hablando, sin pelearse.

"Hey vosotros dos," pregunto la mujer, "¿De que estáis hablando?"

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Asuka respondió a la mujer más mayor, "He conseguido hacer que Shinji hable en ocho idiomas diferentes y creo que puede entender más"

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la mujer de cabello púrpura se giro hacia el chico, que estaba sonriendo tímidamente y pregunto, "¿De verdad?"

"Hai," respondió el chico, "Aparte del japonés, puedo hablar alemán, italiano, francés, español, ingles, además de los dialectos mandarín y cantones"

Dando un silbido, la mujer le miro impresionada, "Increíble. Hey¿has sido capaz de recordar algo?"

Agacho la cabeza y negó, causando que Misato se sintiera mal, "Gomen, no debería haber preguntado"

"Esta bien," dijo Shinji, agitando las manos como si intentara disipar los malos sentimientos, "Ya se que estas preocupada, así que no te culpes a ti misma"

Suspirando, Misato cambio su cara fruncida y pregunto en tono de broma, "Hablando de preocupaciones¿de que estabais hablando tu y Asuka cuando llegasteis?"

"Oh," dijo Shinji, sorprendido por el súbito cambio de temperamento, "Estábamos hablando sobre el francés. Asuka estaba intentando ver si sabia alguna cosa más"

Girándose hacia la pelirroja, Misato dijo, "¿De verdad?"

Nerviosa, Asuka replico, "Sí, de verdad, nosotros solo hablamos sobre el francés"

"¿Incluyendo el Beso Francés en vuestra discusión?"

La pelirroja se puso totalmente roja mientras balbuceaba, "¿Qu-qué?. ¡No, como si hiria a hacer eso con el!"

"Ano," dijo Shinji, interrumpiendo a la avergonzada chica, "¿cual es la diferencia entre uno normal y el Beso Francés?"

Misato se rió entre dientes mientras Asuka se ponía más sonrojada y se daba la vuelta para entrar en su habitación. Confundido, Shinji se giro hacia la mujer más mayor para preguntarla.

Dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, la mujer de cabello púrpura le dijo, "Te lo diré cuando seas más mayor¿vale?"

"De acuerdo," respondio Shinji.

En su habitación, Asuka dejo caer su mochila y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, respirando hondo para calmarse. Ella diviso la foto enmarcada que había en su escritorio y lo cogió con las manos. En ella, había una imagen de ella cuando era pequeña en los brazos de una mujer mayor. Las dos eran casi replicas exactas la una de la otra, ambas tenían la sonrisa en su cara mientras la foto estaba siendo tomada. Sonriendo, Asuka dejo la foto en su sitio y se puso a hacer los deberes.

Después de media hora, ella termino. Sonriendo, la pelirroja salio de su habitación, preguntándose si Shinji habría terminado. Se sorprendió cuando vio que el chico estaba sentado en el salón, viendo las noticias.

"Hey," dijo severamente, "Tienes que terminar los deberes"

"Huh," dijo el chico, girándose, "Ya les termine"

Sorprendida, la pelirroja dijo, "No me lo creo. Enséñame lo que hiciste"

Se dirigieron a su habitación, la cual Asuka noto que era bastante simple, aunque el chico había estado viviendo ahí desde hace un mes. En su escritorio, Shinji cogío sus hojas y se las enseño a la chica alemana. Revisándolas, se sorprendió al ver que todas las respuestas que había escrito eran correctas.

"Wow, no eres un baka," murmuro ella mientras hojeaba el resto de las hojas.

El incluso había resuelto algunos problemas complejos que a ella le dieron bastantes problemas y además con aparente facilidad.

"Supongo que eres inteligente," dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a poner los papeles en el escritorio, "¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con alguno de estos?"

"¿Son difíciles para ti?" pregunto Shinji con curiosidad.

Sonrojándose, Asuka respondió, "Sí, pero solo necesito un poco de ayuda¿entendido?"

"Va-vale"

Desde afuera, Misato les llamo, "Hey¿chicos tenéis hambre?"

Asomando la cabeza fuera de la habitación de Shinji, Asuka dijo, "Solo si tu no cocinas"

"Muy graciosa, de hecho estaba pensando en encargar algo para esta noche. ¿Vosotros qué queréis chicos?"

Girándose, la chica alemana pregunto a Shinji, "¿Qué quieres?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, el respondió, "Lo que tu quieras"

"De acuerdo," volviéndose a girar, Asuka grito, "Encarga algo chino"

Media hora después, el trío estaba teniendo una cena que consistía en Lo Mein, pollo frito con arroz y pollo agridulce. A diferencia de otras comidas, esta tenía algunas conversaciones reales. Misato estaba feliz de ver que Asuka y Shinji disfrutaban hablando el uno con el otro, aunque no entendía la mayoría de lo que estaban diciendo.

"Und dieser Kerl sagte, 'Lassen Sie mich Sie um die Stadt zeigen'" Asuka decía a Shinji en alemán (Y uno de esos tíos me dijo, 'Dejame enseñarte la ciudad')

"Erklärtest du ihm, daß du bereits die Stadt gesehen hast?" pregunto Shinji (¿Le dijiste que tu ya habías visto la ciudad?"

"Der Kerl versuchte, mich zu veranlassen, auf ein Datum mit ihm zu gehen," la pelirroja respondió (El tío estaba intentando que fuera en una cita con el), "der ist der einzige Grund, den er bat, mich um Stadt zu zeigen" (esa era la única razón por la que quería enseñarme la ciudad)

Interrumpiendo a la pareja, Misato pregunto, "¿Es esto una discusión privada?"

"Realmente no," dijo Shinji, "Asuka me estaba hablando de algunos chicos que querían salir con ella"

"Oh, ya veo¿sientes celos Shinji-kun?" bromeo Misato.

"¡Misato!" grito Asuka, levantándose y golpeando con las palmas sobre la mesa, "¡No es eso!"

Riéndose, la mujer de cabello púrpura dijo, "¿Oh claro y como puedo saber que los dos no están flirteando en alemán?"

Tartamudeando, la pelirroja respondió, "Bueno¿que hay de ti y Kaji?. ¡Se que los dos os vais juntos cuando nosotros no estamos en casa!"

"¿Irse a que?" pregunto Shinji inocentemente.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron coloradas y se quedaron sin palabras. Inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad, repitió la pregunta. Asuka se sentó y continuo comiendo; haciendo terriblemente obvio que ella no iba a decir nada por el resto de la cena.

"Ano, bueno, veras," tartamudeo Misato, buscando usar las mejores palabras, "Es una forma de decir como los adultos se muestran que se quieren"

El resto de la cena Misato intento explicar a Shinji que algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas. Aunque no era de mucha ayuda que Asuka resoplara y se riera por lo bajo durante toda la explicación de Misato.

* * *

Aquí lo tenéis, de nuevo gracias por leer. Envíenme reviews y volveré lo más pronto que pueda. 

Adiós

* * *

Traducido al español el 3 de Marzo del 2008 

Notas del autor:

Notas del autor:

Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de este fic, gracias a beamknight87 por ayudarme en algunas partes de la traducción y a la generala, EZ Ikari Saotome, darkexcess y slayer0x0 por sus reviews. Hay unas partes en las que Shinji habla en ingles, las traduje también para que así podáis entenderlo todo. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que me dejéis reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Bienvenidos de nuevo otra vez, me alegra que podáis volver a leer este fic. 

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío, es de Gainax.

Preleido por YouarenotasrandomasI

* * *

Shinji se sentó en una camilla mientras el doctor le quitaba la escayola. Después el doctor movió con cuidado el brazo de varias formas, examinando la flexibilidad del chico y por si tenia algún otro problema. Dándole su visto bueno, se giro hacia Misato. 

"No veo ningún problema en Shinji; se ha recuperado totalmente"

Suspirando de alivio, la mujer respondió, "Me alegra escuchar eso. Shinji-kun¿por qué no vuelves a la sala de espera?"

"Hai"

Una vez que el chico salio de la sala de reconocimiento, Misato se giro hacia el doctor, "Le he visto la mirada, ahí algo más¿verdad?"

Rebuscando entre los papeles de su mano, el doctor dijo, "No hay problemas, solo una ligera pizca de misterio"

Inclinando la cabeza a un lado, pregunto, "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"No estaba cuando le curaron, así que no puedo estar seguro, pero ellos me dieron algo de información que me dejo extrañado"

"¿Y eso?"

Cogiendo un diagrama, se lo mostró a Misato, "Este es un diagrama que el doctor al cargo uso para resumir el grado de sus lesiones. Pero cuando revise a Shinji, vi que tenia bastantes más cicatrices que las que venían en el informe"

Confundida, pregunto, "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Eche un vistazo," dijo el, señalando al diagrama, "Un doctor se supone que anota todas las lesiones en el diagrama, pero cuando revise a Shinji, vi muchas más cicatrices, algunas parecían bastante viejas"

Mirando hacia arriba, Misato pregunto, "¿De verdad?"

"Después le hice radiografías, en las que vi que también tenia huesos cicatrizados"

Mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, Misato sopeso en voz alta, "Me pregunto si tenia una familia maltratadora"

Encogiéndose de hombros, el doctor respondió, "No puedo decírselo con seguridad, pero mirando esto, puedo deducir que el ha tenido un pasado malo y quizás estar con usted sea lo mejor"

"¿Cree usted que debería decírselo?" pregunto Misato, "Especialmente porque el puede recordarlo tarde o temprano"

Dándose un golpecito en la barbilla, el doctor dijo, "Todavía no. Lo que yo sugiero es que tenga sesiones con un psicólogo, debemos llevar esto con tranquilidad y cuidado"

Asintiendo, Misato respondió, "Domo, conozco a una doctora que nos puede ayudar"

* * *

Sala de Espera 

Shinji y Asuka estaban hablando en la sala de espera, esperando a que Misato saliera. La pareja estaba hablando en alemán y las otras personas en la sala pensaban que los dos eran parientes, o poco probablemente, eran buenos amigos. Algunas personas más imaginativas pensaban que ellos podrían ser una pareja, o que podrían llegar a serlo.

"Ich sehe, daß du zurück zu Normal bist," (Creo que volverás a la normalidad) dijo Asuka, "Was warten wir?" (¿Por qué estamos esperando?)

"Misato-san"

Justo en ese momento, la mujer de cabello púrpura salio, estrechándole la mano al doctor.

"Hey vosotros dos," dijo ella, "Tenemos una parada más que hacer, después podremos volver a casa"

Mientras se dirigían al coche, Asuka pregunto, "¿Adónde vamos ahora?"

Dándole a Shinji las llaves, le dijo, "Shinji-kun, tu puedes ir abriendo el coche, nosotras iremos ahora"

Una vez que el estuvo a una buena distancia, Misato se giro hacia Asuka y la dijo en voz baja, "Vamos al psicólogo para establecer un ciclo de sesiones para Shinji"

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, la pelirroja pregunto, "¿Le pasa algo malo?"

Diciéndola que hablara más bajo, Misato respondió, "Creemos que Shinji puede haber tenido un pasado traumático, así que el doctor sugirió que deberíamos llevarle a ver un psicólogo"

Con una mirada ligeramente preocupada, Asuka dijo, "Espero que Shinji este bien"

"Oh," bromeo Misato, "¿Preocupada por tu novio?"

Sonrojándose, la chica alemana la intento dar un puñetazo que Misato esquivo fácilmente, "¡Misato!. ¡El no es mi novio!"

Riéndose, Misato respondió, "¿Oh no?. ¿Entonces de que habláis tanto Shinji y tu en alemán?"

"Sobre cosas," respondió Asuka firmemente.

"¿Qué cosas?"

"¡No es asunto tuyo!"

"Misato-san, Sohryu-san," Shinji las llamo desde el coche deportivo azul, "¿Cuándo venís?"

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el coche, Shinji miro para atrás y vio que la cara de Asuka estaba casi tan roja como su pelo. Preocupado, la pregunto que si la pasaba algo malo y si se sentía bien.

"Estoy bien, ahora déjame en paz"

Fulminado por su mirada, el chico se giro hacia adelante y se quedo mirando al frente mientras preguntaba a Misato, "¿Dónde vamos?"

"A ver a una amiga mía"

Después de media hora, llegaron a un edificio que tenía un cartel que decía 'Evaluación de la Psique"

"¿Que es una 'Evaluación de la Psique'?" pregunto Shinji, mirando al edificio.

"Es donde trabaja mi amiga," respondió Misato, "Vamos"

La mujer de cabello púrpura llevo a los jóvenes hacia el edificio, en el que tuvieron que subir algunos escalones. Subieron algunas escaleras más antes de llegar a la puerta en la que estaba escrito el nombre de Ritsuko Akagi. Empujando a los niños adentro, el trío se encontró en otra sala de espera.

"Hey, Rits-chan¿estas aquí?" Misato llamo.

"Si la puerta esta abierta, entonces si," respondió otra mujer mientras entraba en la sala de espera, "Misato, hacia mucho que no te veía"

La mujer era alta, parecía de la misma edad que Misato. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos marrones con una peca apareciendo justo debajo del ojo derecho.

"¿Cómo estás?" Misato pregunto alegremente.

Sonriendo, la mujer de cabello rubio respondió, "Bien, entonces¿por que estas aquí?"

Poniéndose un poco más nerviosa, la mujer de cabello púrpura hizo un gesto a Shiji para que se acercara, "Este es Shinji"

"¿Tu nuevo pupilo?" pregunto Ritsuko.

"Sí, Shinji esta es Ritsuko, una buena amiga mía"

"Konnichiwa," saludo Shinji, inclinándose cortésmente.

Inclinándose en respuesta, la doctora miro a la otra mujer, ahora entendiendo lo que ella quería, "Esto le implica a el¿verdad?"

"Me gustaría programar unas sesiones para Shinji," dijo Misato, "nada demasiado elaborado, solo alguna evaluación"

Mirándola, Shinji pregunto, "¿Sesiones?. ¿Para que?"

En un tono tranquilizador, Misato le dijo al chico, "Realmente no es nada. Todo lo que tendrás que hacer es sentarte y contestar algunas preguntas que Ritsuko te hará."

Con un poco de turbación en su voz, Shinji respondió, "Esta bien, supongo"

Dándole una palmada en su hombro, Asuka añadió, "Vamos, muestra algo de agallas"

Enderezándose, Shinji miro con una mirada más segura y respondió, "De acuerdo¿cuándo empezamos?"

"Tendremos una sesión ahora,"le dijo Ritsuko, "Tengo que averiguar que tipo de cosas necesitamos analizar"

Entonces Ritsuko mando a Shinji a otra habitación mientras Misato y Asuka se quedaban esperándole en la sala de espera.

"Bueno," dijo Misato en un tono travieso, "Creo que nuestro apoyo fue de mucha utilidad"

"No me gusta ver al baka como si fuera un cobarde," la pelirroja replico.

Con una fingida mirada pensativa en su cara, la mujer más mayor dijo, "Sabes, creo que el podría gustarte"

Sonrojándose, la chica alemana dijo, "Oh por favor, el es como los otros patéticos chicos de la escuela"

"¿Oh de verdad?" Misato respondió en un tono bromista, "Pensé que desde que tu y Shinji habláis tanto el uno con el otro, le tendrías un poco por encima de los demás"

Apartando la mirada, Asuka respondió, "Vale, el no es exactamente como los demás, pero aun es un chico; estoy segura de que piensa en mi de maneras hentai"

* * *

Al mismo tiempo 

Ritsuko había mandado sentar a Shinji en una cómoda silla en frente de su escritorio y estaba preparando algunos papeles.

"Bien, empezaremos con algo simple," dijo la mujer de cabello rubio, "Te mostrare algunos láminas en las que hay manchas aleatorias de tinta y quiero que me digas lo que ves"

Tomando unas cuantas láminas, cogió la primera y se la mostró "¿Qué es lo que ves?"

Mirando a la imagen, Shinji dijo, "Árbol"

Después de garabatear en su bloc de notas, saco otra lámina, la cual el chico identifico como una pareja de patos. Y así continuo la sesión, Ritsuko mostrando láminas a Shinji y el chico diciendo lo que pensaba que le parecían las manchas. Todo fue rutinario, al menos para la doctora, hasta que le mostró la última lamina.

"Bueno, esta es la última," dijo la mujer de cabello rubio, sacando y mostrando la última lamina.

El chico miro a la lamina y dijo, "Es un lobo"

Oyendo el extraño tono de su voz, Ritsuko le miro y vio que Shinji tenía la mirada vidriosa de alguien que estaba intentando recordar algo. Ella no le interrumpió, esperando que el haría alguna cosa. Después de un rato, el chico sacudió su cabeza y miro expectante hacia Ritsuko.

Suspirando, la doctora de cabello rubio puso las láminas a un lado y tomo algunos notas más, asegurándose de apuntar que el lobo fue mencionado.

"Ahora te diré una palabra y tendrás que decirme la primera cosa que te venga a la cabeza"

"Hai"

"Cielo"

"Cielo"

Habiendo preveído ya este problema, Ritsuko dijo, "Lo que quería decir era que dijeras algo diferente a lo que yo diga"

Entendiéndolo, Shinji dijo, "Oh, lo haré ahora"

"Bueno, empecemos de nuevo; Pájaro"

"Rebaño"

"Montaña"

"Supervivencia"

"Bola"

"Coger"

"Calle"

"Mapa"

Y así continuo, con Ritsuko tomando notas de lo que Shinji estaba diciendo. Varias veces, prestando mucha atención a frases que no se esperaba del chico. Según la declaración de Misato, ella dijo que Shinji no solo sabía idiomas extranjeros, sino que también era un buen atleta.

Dejando a un lado sus papeles, la doctora de cabello rubio dijo, "Esto es todo por hoy"

"Oh," Shinji respondió, "¿Eso significa que ya no tendré que volver más?"

Sonriendo, Ritsuko respondió, "Dije que esto es todo por _hoy_. Todavía necesitas volver a verme. Aunque no te preocupes; solo necesitaras venir una vez a la semana¿te parece bien?"

"Hai"

"Oh, antes de que te vayas, dile a Misato que entre aquí, quiero hablar con ella"

Después de que Shinji se fuera y Misato entrara, Ritsuko se aseguro de que nadie estuviera escuchando tras la puerta y después se giro hacia su amiga.

"Entonces," la mujer de cabello púrpura pregunto, "¿qué le pasa a Shinji?"

"¿Como estas tan segura de que voy a hablarte de el?"

Resoplando, Misato respondió, "Fuimos al colegio juntas, te conozco bastante bien"

Suspirando, Ritsuko miro otra vez sus papeles antes de volverla a mirar, "Mi análisis inicial ha sido satisfactorio. El parece tener algunos recuerdos residuales de su vida pasada. Ciertas frases y palabras parecen estimular su memoria, pero no lo bastante para que recupere todos sus recuerdos"

Tocándose el mentón pensativamente, la mujer de cabello púrpura pregunto, "¿Te ha parecido que estaba apenado en algún momento?"

Negando con la cabeza, la doctora de cabello rubio pregunto confundida "¿Qué te hace pensar que el pudo estar apenado?"

Abriendo la puerta, Misato comprobó de nuevo que no hubiera nadie fisgoneando. No encontrando a nadie tras la puerta, se dirigió hacia Ritsuko para sentarse en frente de su escritorio. Preguntándose que secreto podría ser, la mujer de cabello rubio inclino su cabeza para escuchar lo que su amiga quería decirle.

"Cuando le encontramos por primera vez, estaba gravemente herido," dijo Misato en un tono bajo, "Luego descubrimos que su cuerpo había recibido muchos castigos. Tiene muchas viejas cicatrices y huesos soldados de años atrás"

Habiéndolo entendido, Ritsuko dedujo, "Entonces Shinji puede haber tenido una familia maltratadota, o haber estado en una serie de peleas"

Asintiendo, Misato pregunto, "Entonces¿qué tipo de resultados obtuviste?"

"Ninguno que sea conclusivo," respondió Ritsuko, "Aunque parece que recuerda cosas de modo subconsciente sobre algún tipo de entrenamiento de supervivencia"

Viendo una confundida mirada en su cara, la doctora se explico, "Durante el test de láminas con manchas, Shinji vio cosas que aparecerían en naturalezas salvajes o en algún tipo de marcha de supervivencia por una tierra salvaje"

Mirando a sus notas, añadió, "También hay varias referencias a los lobos, a los que el parece reaccionar más que a cualquier otra cosa"

Una nueva idea llego a la mente de Misato, la cual dijo a Ritsuko, "Quizás el vivía solo en una región salvaje y fue herido por la carretera"

"No tengo suficiente información para dar una conclusión adecuada," dijo Ritsuko, "Quiero que venga una vez a la semana a la consulta. Con un poco de suerte, podremos averiguar un poco más sobre el"

"Eso esta bien," dijo la mujer de cabello púrpura, "Pero no hagas que Shinji se sienta demasiado incomodo¿vale?"

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo"

En la sala de espera, Asuka miraba como Shinji parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Desde que había salido del despacho de la doctora, el chico parecía estar pensando profundamente sobre algo. Después de varios minutos de silencio, la pelirroja suspiro y dio un golpecito a Shinji en el hombro.

"Hey, baka," dijo ella, sacándole de sus pensamientos, "¿que paso allí?"

Mirando hacia arriba, el respondió, "La doctora me mostró algunas laminas y me pidió que dijera la primera cosa que me vendría a la cabeza"

Asuka una vez leyó un libro sobre psicología y formas sencillas de identificar el yo interno de una persona.

"Oh¿entonces recordaste alguna cosa?"

"No mucho," respondió, arrancándose la nuca, "Algunas veces escucho a alguien hablándome, como si intentara recordar una conversación pasada, pero no puedo entender las palabras que me dice"

Viéndole fruncir el ceño, la pelirroja intento levantarle el animo, "Hey, todo va a ir bien. Ya se¿qué te parece si yo hago la cena esta noche?"

Resoplando, Shinji agito sus manos y dijo, "No, no, esta noche cocinare yo"

Mirándole de reojo, Asuka le agarro la cabeza con una llave y le pregunto, "Vale¿dónde esta la gracia?"

El chico siguió resoplando mientras era estrangulado, "Gomen, pero no quiero ramen otra vez"

"Oh no lo quieres¿dime donde esta la gracia?"

En su lucha, los dos se cayeron al suelo, quedando Asuka sentada sobre la cintura de Shinji. La puerta del despacho de Ritsuko se abrió y los adolescentes se giraron para ver a Misato la cual tenía una mirada alegre. Al lado suyo, la doctora de cabello rubio también estaba reprimiéndose la risa.

"Ahí es fácil roja," Misato dijo bromeando, "No creo que a Shinji le importe, pero no lo hagáis aquí, podría entrar gente"

Sonrojándose con un rojo intenso, Asuka se levanto de un salto del chico y la respondió gritando, "¡No estaba haciendo nada!"

Frotándose el cuello, Shinji dijo, "Estabas intentando estrangularme"

Golpeándole en la cabeza, le replico, "Cállate"

Riéndose entre dientes, Ritsuko le dijo a Misato, "Aunque esto sea divertido, prefiero que no hagan un desorden en mi sala de espera"

Riéndose con ella, la tigresa de cabello púrpura fue hacia donde sus pupilos y les dijo, "De acuerdo pareja de enamorados, vamonos antes de que rompáis alguna cosa"

El trío se fue, con Misato riéndose, Asuka sonrojada y Shinji algo confundido. Negando con la cabeza, Ritsuko volvió a su despacho y se aseguro de rodear con una brillante marca roja en todas las sesiones que ella y el chico fueran a tener.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, R&R y volveré lo más pronto que pueda.

* * *

Traducido al español el 15 de Marzo del 2008 

Notas del autor:

Pues aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo del fic y con este ya alcanzo el mismo número de capítulos que traduje con mi otro fic(Los Ikaris). Este tarde un poco más de la cuenta en traducirle porque estuve ocupado editando/traduciendo dos mangas y por los estudios. En este capítulo ya os habréis dado cuenta que cada vez hay más pistas sobre la procedencia de Shinji, yo por lo menos ya me hago una idea.

Ahora paso a responder a los agradecimientos:

**Satrapa**: Me alegra que te pararas a leer este fic, con lo raro que es que tú leas fics XD. Gracias por los halagos.

**solo alguien que lee muchos... : **Espero no haberte hecho larga la espera y que te guste este capítulo.

**Slayer0x0**: Mejor que no le hayan influenciado, pervertirían al pobre Shinji. Y sobre lo que me comentaste, pues la verdad pensé que no había puesto "españoladas", a ver si en este capítulo 4 he mejorado.

**EZ Ikari Saotome**: Gracias por las felicitaciones EZ, es raro que no me dejaras un comentario sobre que haga cierto manga.

**Cervant-Ikari**: Pues aquí tienes la actualización, y si, hay mucho misterio sobre de donde viene Shinji.

**Fraulein Kaname Langley**: Gracias Kana-chan, ya pensé que no me dejabas review, y pues claro que seguiré adelante y le traduciré entero.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5  
**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Hola a todos, perdón por haceros esperar. He tenido un poco de bloqueo del escritor, pero ya me he recuperado. Decir, para aquellos que se hayan dado cuenta, que sí, uso un traductor online, así que perdonadme por algunos errores que puedo cometer con el alemán.

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío, es de Gainax.

Preleido por YouarenotasrandomasI

Ahora, ¡sigamos con el show!

* * *

Despacho de Ritsuko

Era la tercera visita que Shinji hacia para su evaluación al despacho de la doctora. A estas alturas, ya se había acostumbrado a las sesiones. De alguna manera, Shinji tenía ganas de ir a las sesiones, porque algunas veces después le venían recuerdos a la cabeza.

"Vale," dijo la doctora de cabello rubio, "¿Qué ves ahora?"

En ese momento, Shinji estaba tumbado en un diván, con los ojos cerrados. Ritsuko estaba sondeando su mente, intentando descubrir más recuerdos sobre su pasado.

"Veo una habitación pequeña. Esta muy oscura"

"Háblame sobre esa habitación"

Respirando hondo, Shinji respondió, "Estoy tumbado en la cama, es fría y dura. Más arriba hay una ventana, afuera es de noche"

Tomando nota, Ritsuko pregunto, "¿Ahí alguna cosa más?"

Negando con la cabeza, dijo, "No puedo ver nada más"

Suspirando, la doctora le dio un golpecito en el hombro, causando que abriera los ojos, "Esta bien, es suficiente por hoy"

Sentándose, Shinji estiro sus músculos y dijo, "Gomen, hoy no he sido muy útil otra vez"

Dándole una sonrisa reconfortante, Ritsuko le dijo, "No te preocupes, es por eso que nos reunimos una vez a la semana, así puedes intentar recordar más cosas"

Dejando sus papeles en el escritorio, le dijo, "Te veo la próxima semana a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Hai"

Afuera, Misato estaba esperando, levantandose cuando Shinji salio del despacho de Ritsuko y le preguntó, "Hey Shinji-kun, ¿todavía nada?"

Viéndole negar con la cabeza, entonces respondió de modo tranquilizador, "Esta bien, no hay prisa"

En el coche, Shinji se agarraba donde podía mientras su guardiana viraba bruscamente por las carreteras que les llevaban hasta su casa. Más de una vez, se pregunto donde aprendió Misato a conducir. Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento, había otro grupo de marcas en la tapicería de alguna desafortunada victima que se agarro en ella temiendo por su vida.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Misato mientras veía a Shinji salir del coche tambaleándose.

Con sus rodillas todavía temblorosas, Shinji respondió, "Estaré bien. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperarme"

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella iba delante mientras que Shinji la seguía lentamente con sus rodillas que parecían querer ir en todas direcciones. Mientras entraban en su piso, un par de voces les daban la bienvenida.

"Kaji," exclamo Misato, "No te esperaba"

Dándola una picara sonrisa, el hombre respondió, "Ah, pero yo si que te esperaba a ti bella dama"

Sonriendo, Misato dijo, "Hey Shinji, ¿por qué no empiezas a hacer la cena?. Haz suficiente para cuatro"

Asintiendo, se fue, seguido por Asuka, "Espero que hagas algo bueno"

Cuando se fueron, Misato sintió un par de brazos estrechándose alrededor de su cintura. Girando la cabeza, sonrió al hombre que la abrazaba cariñosamente.

"Entonces, ¿como fue esta vez?"

Kaji dijo en un tono muy bajo, para que los niños no le escucharan. Misato se inclino tanto como para poder susurrarle al oído, el escucho atentamente.

"Nada nuevo," le dijo Misato, "Pero parece tener recuerdos residuales"

Besándola en el cuello, Kaji la dijo en un tono reconfortante, "No te preocupes, si lo que me dices es verdad, probablemente Shinji esta mejor contigo"

"¿Me llamabais?"

Los dos adultos saltaron y miraron hacia arriba para ver que Shinji les miraba con curiosidad desde la esquina de la cocina.

"He, erhalten Dummkopf, zurück hier!" (¡Hey, idiota, vuelve aquí!) Asuka le grito desde la cocina.

"Traurig!" (Perdón) grito Shinji mientras volvía a la cocina.

Ambos, Misato y Kaji se miraron el uno al otro, la misma pregunta escrita en sus cabezas: ¿Cómo pudo oírles desde la cocina?

* * *

Al día siguiente

En la escuela, Asuka estaba ocupada tirando todas las cartas de amor que había en su taquilla, asegurándose de romperlas todas lentamente. Shinji miro alrededor y vio a más de un chico con lágrimas. Y a algunos llorando abiertamente.

"Ano, Sohryu-san, ¿esas cartas son de aquellos chicos?"

Rompiendo el resto de las cartas, la pelirroja respondió, "Lo se y también puedo adivinar lo que escribieron en ellas"

Inclinando la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad, Shinji pregunto "¿De verdad?"

Resoplando, mientras andaba por el edificio, "Palabra por palabra, todas y cada una de esas cartas lo más probable es que digan la misma cosa"

"¿Oh?"

"Todos esos chicos me están pidiendo salir en una cita con ellos," Asuka respondió, "Todos ellos quieren poner sus lujuriosas manos sobre mi perfecto y atractivo cuerpo"

"¿Por qué no quieres que te toquen?" Shinji pregunto inocentemente, causando que la pelirroja se cayera de bruces.

Levantándose, la pelirroja le dijo, "Te lo diré más tarde, pero no me lo preguntes a mi ni a nadie más, ¿vale?"

Asintiendo, Shinji abrió la puerta y dejo a Asuka entrar primero. Después de eso, todo fue rutina mientras aguantaban hasta el final de la clase. Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, Asuka y Hikari fueron a comer a su sitio debajo del árbol.

Mirando a las flores del árbol, Asuka comento, "El tiempo vuela, es difícil de creer que ya sea primavera"

Asintiendo, la chica de cabello moreno respondió, "Lo se y dentro de poco será el festival de primavera"

Animada, la pelirroja respondió, "Oh, ¿cuando es eso?"

"El siguiente sábado," respondió Hikari, "Será divertido"

Frotándose las manos, Asuka dijo, "Oh wow, esta será mi primera celebración japonesa real"

"Oh, entonces tendrás que conseguir un kimono para el festival"

"¿Un qué?" exclamo Asuka, "¿Esperas que vista una de esas cosas?"

Agitando un dedo, Hikari respondió, "Es una tradición y además te quedara fantástico"

Frunciendo el ceño, la pelirroja pensó en si misma con kimono, "Sabes, puede que no sea tan malo, pero no estoy segura de cual seria el apropiado"

"Podemos ir de compras," la chica de cabello moreno sugirió, "Te ayudare a elegir el mejor kimono posible para el festival"

Sonriendo, Asuka respondió, "Suena genial"

Azotea de la Escuela

Los chicos también estaban hablando sobre el futuro festival. Touji le estaba contando a Shinji todo lo que tenía que hacer para divertirse.

"Hay todo tipo de juegos y premios," el deportista explico, gesticulando, "y habrá mucha comida"

Asintiendo, Kensuke añadió, "Sí, y no solo eso, podremos ver a las chicas vestidas con esos lindos kimonos"

"Eso suena genial," respondió Shinji entusiasmado, "No puedo esperar"

"Entonces," dijo Kensuke en un tono travieso, "¿Estas pensando en llevar a Asuka contigo?"

Con una mirada pensativa en su cara, el ingenuo chico respondió, "Estoy seguro de que la gustaría ir y quizás a Misato y a Kaji también les gustaría"

Los dos chicos se ahogaron de la risa ante el rostro totalmente despistado de Shinji. Unos minutos después, Shinji levanto la mirada para ver una pareja de mariposas revoloteando. Teniendo un capricho, se levanto y las siguio.

Estaba tan ensimismado que casi no escuchaba, "Dummkopf! Unten von dort erhalten!" (¡Idiota!. ¡Baja de ahí!)

Mirando hacia abajo, Shinji se encontró encima de las barandillas que rodean el borde de la azotea de la escuela.

* * *

Antes

Desde donde Asuka y Hikari estaban sentadas almorzando, escucharon un pequeño alboroto en la parte delantera del colegio.

"Me pregunto que esta pasando," dijo Asuka.

La pareja se levanto y fue a la fuente del alboroto. Viendo que todos estaban mirando hacia algo que pasaba en la azotea, las chicas movieron sus miradas hacia arriba. Una figura estaba caminando ágilmente por las barandillas de la azotea. Un segundo después, Asuka se quedo pálida al reconocer que era Shinji el que estaba ahí arriba.

"Dummkopf!. ¡Unten von dort erhalten!" grito la pelirroja.

Al instante se arrepintió de haber gritado ya que el chico inmediatamente miro hacia abajo y empezó a tambalearse. Con el corazón en la garganta, Asuka vio como Shinji se balanceaba.

Una vez que Shinji vio que estaba manteniendo el equilibrio en una barandilla, a tres pisos del suelo, su corazón se puso a cien por hora. Pero, su mente estaba extrañamente calmada, como si hubiera hecho este tipo de cosas antes. Balanceando sus brazos, recupero el equilibrio y salto hacia la azotea. Mientras suspiraba, fue cogido por Touji, el cual le agarro la cabeza con una llave y le dijo seriamente.

"Geez, Shinji-kun nos tenias con el corazón en un puño," grito el deportista, "Parecía que estabas a punto de saltar"

"G-gomen," dijo el chico en un tono ahogado, "Por favor déjame ir, la próxima vez te prometo que mirare adonde voy"

Abajo, en los jardines, Asuka soltó un suspiro de alivio que no fue notado por nadie excepto por Hikari. Cuando la muchedumbre se disperso, la chica de cabello moreno pregunto a la alemana.

"¿Estas bien?"

Asintiendo, la pelirroja dijo, "Voy a matar a ese Dummkopf en cuanto le ponga las manos encima"

"¿Estabas preocupada po el?"

Atragantándose, la ruborizada chica replico, "No, es solo que tendría que ver a una Misato muy apenada si se entera que el se hirió a si mismo"

Sonriendo, la chica de cabello moreno decidió no seguir burlándose de ella, "Esta bien, ¿que te parece si vamos a comprar el kimono para el festival este fin de semana?"

Contenta por el cambio de tema, Asuka entro con entusiasmo en una discusión con Hikari sobre las compras y la moda.

* * *

Despues de la escuela

Shinji estaba esperando en la entrada del colegio a que Asuka terminara sus deberes de limpieza. Su mente divagaba mientras veía otra mariposa revoloteando. Recordando los problemas que ese pequeño insecto le había causado, se abstuvo de ir tras el. En lugar de eso, le siguió con sus ojos. Por estar concentrado mirándole, Shinji fracaso por completo en darse cuenta que la pelirroja estaba detrás suyo.

"¡Oi, baka!" grito ella, "¿¡que demonios estabas haciendo ahí arriba!?"

Dando un salto, Shinji se dio la vuelta, "Ano, estaba-"

Agarrándole la parte delantera de la camisa, le puso lo suficientemente cerca como para que estuvieran cara a cara, "¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que era?"

"Hai" Shinji respondió en un tono forzado.

Golpeada por una respuesta tan honesta, Asuka gruñó, "Mein Gott, eres un baka, pusiste a todos con el corazón en un puño. ¡Pensábamos que ibas a saltar!"

"Gomenasai," dijo Shinji en un tono apenado, "No quería preocuparte tanto"

Moviéndole, Asuka soltó al chico y empezó a andar enfadada. Sintiéndose muy culpable, Shinji la siguió a distancia. Para cuando llegaron al apartamento, el ambiente entre ellos se había vuelto más turbulento que una tormenta eléctrica.

La puerta se abrió en el momento en el que la pareja llego, mostrando a una desesperada Misato, "Asuka, ¿esta Shinji bien?"

Levantando el pulgar detrás de ella, la pelirroja replico, "Sí, el rey de todos los bakas esta justo detrás mío"

Agachando la cabeza, Shinji respondió, "Gomen"

Asuka entro en el apartamento mientras Misato abrazaba a Shinji, "Estaba tan preocupada desde que el director me llamo y dijo que estabas andando por las barandillas"

Más tarde esa noche, Shinji estaba haciendo la cena. Se había convertido en tan buen cocinero que cocinar se había vuelto su trabajo para las personas que vivían el apartamento. Se aseguro de cocinar los platos favoritos de Asuka como una forma de apaciguarla. En la mesa, Asuka y Misato estaban conversando.

"Asuka, ¿que pasa?" pregunto Misato.

Resoplando, la pelirroja respondió, "Absolutamente nada"

Levantando una ceja, la mujer de cabello púrpura dijo, "Has estado ignorando a Shinji desde que llegaste. Sabes que esta cocinando tu comida favorita como una forma de disculpa, así que ¿por qué no le perdonas ya?"

Enfadada, Asuka mira para otro lado justo cuando Shinji llegaba con la cena. Maravillosos aromas emanaban de los platos de delicias alemanas que el chico había aprendido a hacer gracias a Asuka. Sin decir una palabra puso los platos en la mesa y se sentó. La cena fue en silencio, ni Shinji ni Asuka se miraron a los ojos en ningún momento.

Cuando la cena termino, Misato dio una significativa mirada a Asuka mientras que la alemana se levantaba para dejar los platos en el fregadero. Viendo que no podía seguir así por más tiempo, la pelirroja suspiro. La chica salió a la terraza, llevando a Shinji con ella.

Afuera, Asuka se asomo a la barandilla miro hacia el anochecido cielo. Cauteloso, Shinji hizo lo mismo, aunque un poco más lejos de ella.

"Ano," el chico empezó, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos, "Sohryu-san…"

"No," interrumpió ella, "digas otra vez que lo sientes"

Tragando saliva, Shinji la miro mientras Asuka se giro hacia el otra vez, "Baka-Shinji, si te atreves a asustarme de esa manera otra vez, te matare"

Asintiendo, se relajo cuando Asuka termino de hablar, "Te perdono"

Ahora que la tensión se había roto, Shinji pregunto, "Hey, ¿has oído hablar sobre el festival?"

"Sí, Hikari-chan me hablo hoy sobre el cuando estabas almorzando," dijo la pelirroja.

"Quizás podríamos ir todos juntos," sugirió el chico

Girándose hacia el chico con una cara traviesa, pregunto Asuka, "¿Oh?. ¿Estas sugiriendo que vayamos juntos al festival?"

"Nosotros, Touji, Kensuke y Hikari," respondió Shinji, "Los cinco podemos ir todos juntos"

Casi golpeándose con la cabeza en la barandilla, la pelirroja se giro para ver que el chico estaba siendo honesto sobre esto. Incapaz de ayudarse a si misma, empezó a reír. Mientras Shinji la miraba confundido, Asuka se deslizo hacia el suelo mientras se agarraba la falda.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Misato se partía de risa por la ingenuidad de Shinji. Secándose las lagrimas de alegría, la mujer se tranquilizo y dijo a los niños que entraran.

* * *

Aquí lo tenéis, espero que os haya gustado. Encendamos el taladro, R&R y intentare volver lo más pronto posible.

¡Adiós!

* * *

Traducido al español el 23 de Marzo del 2008

Notas del autor:

Pues aquí tenéis el capítulo seis, espero no haber tardado mucho, agradecer a beamknight87 por una ayudita que me dio en una frase y a Satrapa y Kaname Langley por los reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, ¿rápido verdad?. Aquí tenéis el número 6 para vuestro placer visual.

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío, es de Gainax.

Preleido por YouarenotasrandomasI

Ahora, ¡sigamos con el show!

* * *

Asuka y Hikari estaban paseando por el distrito comercial, en busca de un kimono que la pelirroja pudiera vestir en el festival. Las chicas estaban mirando los escaparates mientras Asuka estaba hablando a su amiga sobre los nuevos progresos con Shinji.

"Todavía no recuerda nada más que una imagen borrosa," la pelirroja estaba diciendo a Hikari.

"Ya veo. Quizás su mente le esta obligando a olvidar. He leído que algunas veces si algo traumático ocurre, la mente se obliga a si misma a suprimir algunas recuerdos'," sugirió la chica de cabello moreno.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Asuka echo un vistazo el escaparate de una tienda, "No se que decir. Dejemos de pensar en eso y enfoquémonos en comprar"

Hikari llevo a la pelirroja hacia algunos escaparates, "Aquí tienes un par de ejemplos"

Mirando a los vestidos de los maniquíes, la chica alemana frunció el ceño pensado, "Parecen bastantes grandes y difíciles de poner"

En un tono tranquilizador, la chica de cabello moreno dijo, "Lo son, pero te veras fabulosa con uno"

Un dependiente de la tienda se acerco y las pregunto, "¿Las puedo ayudar en algo señoritas?"

"Hai, mi amiga necesita un kimono para el festival," explico Hikari.

"Bien, entonces si me seguís os enseñare algunos kimonos," dijo el dependiente señalando un estante con kimonos.

De repente, Asuka tenía un montón de vestidos para probarse. Ella fue al probador múltiples veces para probarse diferentes kimonos. Después de haberse probado unos cien kimonos, finalmente se decidió por uno.

"Es perfecto," la elogio el dependiente, "Le sienta perfectamente"

La pelirroja esta vistiendo un bonito kimono rojo. En el vestido había bordados unos hermosos dibujos de olas chocando contra rocas alrededor del dobladillo del kimono. Asuka dio unas vueltas, alardeando.

"Es como pensaba," les dijo la pelirroja, "Es bastante difícil moverse con esto puesto"

Dándose con un dedo en el mentón, Hikari sugirió, "Podríamos modificarle un poco para que no te sientas tan incomoda"

Volviéndose a poner sus ropas normales, las dos chicas hicieron sus compras. Cuando se fueron de la tienda, Hikari empezó a explicar a Asuka lo que pasaba en los festivales.

"Se preparan todo tipo de juegos y casetas de comida. Todo el mundo se divierte y cuando llega la noche hay un show de fuegos artificiales"

Girándose hacia la chica de cabello moreno, Asuka la dijo, "Eso suena como el lugar perfecto para ir en una cita"

"Lo es," respondió Hikari, "¿vas a ir con Shinji?"

Resoplando, la pelirroja dijo, "Ese baka no sabría lo que es una cita a no ser que alguien fuera y le pidiera salir en una con el"

"Oh, ¿así que vais a salir como amigos?"

Asintiendo, Asuka le dijo a su amiga, "El quiere saber si nosotros podríamos ir todos juntos como un grupo"

"¿Todos?"

"Nosotras, el, y sus amigos Suzuhara y Aida"

"Claro," respondió Hikari, "será divertido"

Las dos chicas pasaron por el parque en el que se iba a celebrar el festival. Por todo el lugar, estaban siendo montadas las casetas. Debido al ruido la gente tenía que gritar para poder escucharse unos con otros.

"Parece que se están esforzando mucho para preparar el festival," comento la pelirroja, "Me pregunto como será cuando todo este montado"

"Será genial," dijo la chica de cabello moreno, "El verano y la llegada de los festivales es lo mejor, pero si quieres que sea realmente bonito, tienes que ver los fuegos artificiales debajo de un árbol frutal en primavera"

"Suena romantico"

Asintiendo, Hikari pregunto, "¿Hay alguien especial con el que te gustaría ir?"

Resoplando, Asuka respondió, "No, en esta ciudad no hay ningún chico que no sea un hentai"

"¿Qué hay de Shinji?" pregunto su amiga, "Por lo que me has dicho, el no entiende que significa ser un hentai"

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, Asuka dijo, "De acuerdo, Shinji no es un hentai, pero eso no significa que me guste el baka de esa manera"

Suspirando, Hikari dijo, "Vale, yo solo te decía que el festival es un momento bonito para ir con aquella persona que amas"

Mirando por encima de su hombro a su amiga, la chica alemana noto una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en la cara de la chica de cabello moreno.

Sonriendo, Asuka pregunto, "¿Hay alguien especial con el que gustaría ir?"

Un intenso sonrojo apareció en la cara de Hikari mientras tartamudeaba, "¿Qu-qué?. N-no se d-de que"

"Esta escrito en toda tu cara," interrumpió Asuka, "Se que tienes a alguien que te gusta, así que suéltalo"

Aunque todavía tenía la cara sonrojada, Hikari era capaz de replicar, "Solo si me dices si hay alguien con el que te gustaría ir"

Resoplando, la chica alemana respondió, "Eso es fácil, no hay nadie, ahora confiesa"

Suspirando, la chica de cabello moreno decidió decírselo a su irascible amiga, "Vale, pero no se lo digas a nadie"

Esperando con impaciencia, Asuka se inclino para que Hikari se lo susurrara al oído. Cuando la chica de cabello moreno termino, la pelirroja resoplo y se levanto de un salto con una mirada de completa incredulidad.

"¡No puede ser, estas bromeando!"

El color rojo que dominaba la cara de Hikari le decía que era verdad, "Recuerdalo, no se lo digas a nadie"

Suspirando, la pelirroja tranquilizo a la chica, "Lo prometo, pero todavía no me puedo creer que realmente te guste ese perdedor"

* * *

Parque

Shinji y Touji estaban jugando al baloncesto mientras que Kensuke jugueteaba con su cámara. Los dos chicos que estaban en la pista se divertían mientras jugaban un uno contra uno.

"Hey Shinji," dijo el deportista, "Eres bueno"

Regateandole, Shinji lanzo el balón, el cual rozo el aro antes de encestarse, "Domo, este juego es muy fácil una vez que uno conoce las reglas"

Recogiendo el balón, Touji respondió, "Claro que si, deberías probar en el equipo de baloncesto. Ellos podrían necesitar un buen jugador como tu"

"¿Oh?"

Rodando la pelota en su dedo, continuo, "Oh sí, el equipo lo hizo bastante mal la temporada pasada, no ganamos a nadie en quien sabe cuantos partidos"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Shinji con incredulidad, "No puedo creerlo"

"Lo se, y yo soy el mejor jugador del equipo"

Resoplando, Kensuke interrumpió, "Imaginate lo patético que es el equipo si su mejor jugador esta admitiendo que es patético"

Esquivando el balonazo que Touji le había lanzado, Kensuke se rió entre dientes mientras continuaba, "Añade el hecho de que ahora rezan antes de cada partido lo que significa que las cosas van realmente mal"

El cuatro ojos se levanto y empezó a correr mientras Touji le perseguía, gritándole todo tipo de amenazas. Viendo todo esto, Shinji no podía ayudar pero empezó a reírse de sus payasadas. Secándose las lagrimas de alegría de sus ojos, puedo ver a Asuka y Hikari en la calle de en frente.

"Hey," las llamo, levantando las manos en el aire, "¡Sohryu-san, Horaki-san!"

Mirando hacia los gritos, la pelirroja puedo ver a Shinji saludándole desde la pista de baloncesto, "Es Shinji"

Mirando también, Hikari le saludo, "Hey Shinji-kun"

Fue entonces cuando Touji y Kensuke se dieron cuenta de que las chicas cruzaban la calle. Quedándose medio parado, el deportista se quedo mirando como la chica de cabello moreno les saludaba. Viendo que su perseguidor se había parado, el cuatro ojos se dio la vuelta para ver que Touji estaba mirando a Hikari. Suspirando, Kensuke se acerco a el y le trajo de vuelta a la realidad con una palmada en la espalda.

"Tu, chico enamorado," dijo en un tono sarcástico, "ten cuidado, podrías perder tus ojos"

Tragando saliva, el deportista de cabello moreno dijo, "Sí, estoy bien"

Mirándole, Kensuke arrastro a Touji hacia donde estaban Shinji y las chicas, las cuales habían cruzado la calle. Los tres estaban hablando sobre el festival del próximo fin de semana.

"No puedo esperar," dijo Shinji con la emoción de un niño.

Soltando una risita, Asuka le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, "Calma, todavía faltan unos días"

Frunciendo el ceño, el chico murmuro, "No puedo esperar tanto"

Las chicas no podían dejar de reír al ver la triste mirada de su cara. Cuando Touji y Kensuke llegaron, en ese momento la chica de cabello moreno se callo y se sonrojo un poco. Dando un codazo al deportista, Kensuke le dijo que despertara.

Poniéndose derecho, Touji dijo nerviosamente, "Hey Horaki-san"

También nerviosa, la chica de cabello moreno respondió, "Hey"

Mirándoles, Asuka se hizo cargo de la situación, "Estábamos hablando del festival, y hemos pensado que deberíamos ir todos juntos"

"Un día contigo y la representante de clase," dijo Kensuke en un tono pensativo, "Eso haría milagros con nuestras reputaciones"

Resoplando, la pelirroja replico, "Como si tuvierais alguna reputación"

"¿Entonces iremos todos juntos?" pregunto Shinji con un tono de curiosidad.

Sincronizados, Hikari y Touji respondieron, "Claro, ¿por qué no?"

Los dos se sonrojaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían hablado a la vez.

Suspirando, Kensuke dijo, "Vale, supongo que iremos todos juntos"

Saltando de felicidad, Shinji grito con alegría mientras ponía un brazo sobre los hombros de Asuka y Kensuke. "Sera genial"

Riéndose por el entusiasmo del chico, la chica alemana dijo, "Genug bereits, ruhiger Abstieg vor dir verletzten sich" (Ya es suficiente, calmate antes de que te hieras a ti mismo)

"Ich kann es helfen nicht, ich bin also aufgeregt," Shinji respondió (No puedo evitarlo, estoy muy emocionado)

Negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, Asuka dijo, "Gekommen auf Shinji, ist es Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen" (Vamos Shinji, es hora de volver a casa)

"Hai," dijo el chico, "Hey chicos, me tengo que ir ya, os veo mañana"

Diciéndoles adiós, los dos se fueron del parque, dejando a un trío de confundidos chicos. El primero en recuperarse fue Hikari que también se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde.

"Tengo que recoger a mi hermana de la guardería," dijo, "Gomen, me tengo que ir"

Con una débil sonrisa, Touji dijo adiós a la chica de cabello moreno mientras se iba. Mirándole, Kensuke agarro al deportista por la espalda de su camisa y le puso de vuelta en la realidad.

"Vamos, despierta"

* * *

Residencia Katsuragi

Asuka y Shinji al llegar a casa se dieron cuenta de que Misato todavía no había vuelto de trabajar. Dejando el kimono en su habitación, la pelirroja se fue con Shinji al salón.

"Was ist eingeschaltet?" (¿Qué hay en la tele?)

Encogiéndose de hombros, Shinji cogió el mando a distancia. Después de unos pocos minutos cambiando de canal, la pelirroja suspiro de aburrimiento.

"Es gibt nichts, das an gut ist" (No echan nada bueno) Asuka gruño en frustración.

Apagando la televisión, a la pelirroja se la ocurrió una idea.

"Lassen Sie uns ein Spiel spielen," (Juguemos a un juego) dijo la chica.

"¿A qué juego?" Shinji pregunto con curiosidad.

Acercándose tanto como para estar en frente suyo, Asuka le explico, "Yo diré alguna cosa y tu tienes que intentar hacer una frase usándola"

Dándose golpecitos con el dedo en el mentón, el chico de cabello moreno dijo, "Eso se parece mucho a lo que Ritsuko-san hizo conmigo en mi primer día con ella"

"Estoy aburrida," se lamento, "y además, esto me permitirá conocerte mejor"

Asintiendo, Shinji replico, "Jugare, pero lo haremos por turnos, ¿vale?"

Sonriendo, Asuka dijo, "Me parece bien, las damas primero"

Aclarándose la garganta, dijo, "Viaje en coche"

Pensándolo un poco, a Shinji se le ocurrió una idea, "Es una buena forma de conocer sitios, pero nunca viajes con Misato de conductora"

Los dos se rieron un poco hasta que Shinji hablo, "Mi turno; Cartas"

Arrascandose la nuca, Asuka respondió, "Me las envían tantos chicos que si las reciclaría, tendría suficientes para una enciclopedia entera"

"Eso son muchas cartas, pero no sabia que te enviaran tantas"

Resoplando, la pelirroja le explico, "Muchos chicos me dejan cartas dentro del pupitre y encima de el"

Recordando el número de cartas de su taquilla de los zapatos, Shinji pudo imaginar fácilmente cuantas cartas tendría Asuka en su pupitre.

"Mi turno," dijo la chica alemana, interrumpiendo su meditación, "Amigos"

Esto siguió así por un rato, los dos se estaban divirtiendo y no notaban que el tiempo pasaba. Durante el turno de Asuka, ella pensó sobre que diría. Por fin, la pelirroja pensó en algo que podría hacer reaccionar un poco la memoria de Shinji.

"Familia"

Sonriendo, Shinji respondió, "Tu y Misato sois la única familia de la que puedo acordarme"

Girando sus ojos debido su fracaso total, se quedo mirándole mientras el pensaba alguna cosa.

"Esos días del mes"

Balbuceando, Asuka exigió, "¿De donde has sacado eso?"

Tragando un poco de saliva, Shinji respondió, "Touji y Kensuke me hablaron un poco de ello cuando una chica les gruño. Ellos dijeron, 'Debe de estar en esos días del mes'"

Sonrojándose un poco, Asuka dijo, "Esas son cosas personales de las chicas"

Moviéndose un poco de su asiento, el chico murmuro, "Gomen"

Enfadada, la pelirroja le dijo "Esta bien, sigamos; Mal tiempo"

"Es difícil para hacer maniobras, pero te proporciona un escondite excelente"

Asintiendo un minuto después debido a la sorpresa de la respuesta, Asuka pregunto, "¿A que te refieres?"

Mirándola confundido, Shinji dijo, "No estoy totalmente seguro. Es algo que me parece necesario recordar"

Preguntándose que quería decir, la pelirroja pensó, _Eso suena como algo sobre entrenamiento militar._

"De acuerdo," dijo ella, intentando sacar algo más del chico, "¿Qué hay de los bosques?"

El chico lo pensó bien, pero la respondió con, "En muchos árboles y plantas es donde viven los animales"

_Aparentemente, si el piensa sobre ello no puede recordar nada_, pensó Asuka.

"Olvídalo," dijo ella mientras miraba hacia arriba, "Scheiße (Mierda, como si eso no lo sabría ya todo el mundo) es tarde, mejor empecemos a hacer la cena"

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Y al hacer eso, Asuka dio un paso y se resbalo al pisar el montón de papeles que Shinji había dejado antes cuando estuvo buscando el mando a distancia. Cayendose, golpeo al chico y se cayo encima suyo. Levantando la cabeza, Asuka se golpeo la frente contra el mentón de Shinji, cuando el miro hacia abajo para ver si estaba bien.

Fue en ese momento cuando Misato volvió al apartamento, "Tadai-"

Dejo de hablar al ver a Asuka tumbada encima de Shinji. Una traviesa sonrisa aparecía en su cara mientras les miraba.

"Puedo irme si os estoy interrumpiendo," bromeo ella.

Frotándose la cabeza, la chica alemana se preguntaba de que estaba hablando Misato cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Shinji. Al levantarse, sin querer había golpeado al chico en el mentón, Asuka estaba sonrojada mientras se alisaba su ropa.

"No Misato," dijo en un tono forzado, "no interrumpiste nada porque no estaba pasando nada"

Continuando sonriendo, la pechugona mujer de cabello púrpura se giro hacia Shinji y le pregunto, "¿Qué es lo que estabais haciendo?"

Frotándose su mentón y la espinilla, el chico respondió, "Estábamos jugando a un juego"

"¿Oh?" respondió Misato, "Espero que ese juego seria apropiado para gente de vuestra edad"

Sonrojada la pelirroja grito, "¡Misato!"

Mirándolas, Shinji inclino la cabeza y miro a Misato mientras esta se burlaba de Asuka y la pelirroja negaba todo.

"Ano, Misato-san," dijo el, interrumpiendo a la pareja, "No se lo que esta pasando, pero yo y Asuka solo estábamos haciendo algo parecido a lo que hice en la primera sesión que estuve con Ritsuko"

Buscando algo de material nuevo para burlarse, la mujer más mayor dijo, "¿De verdad? ¿Entonces quien es mejor, Ritsuko o Asuka?"

"¡Misato!"

Más tarde por la noche, Asuka se estaba cepillando su cabello mientras canturreaba. Una vez que termino de alisarse el cabello, ella se dio la vuelta para irse a la cama. Un golpe en la puerta la hizo pararse mientras Misato entraba adentro.

"Hey Asuka," dijo ella, "Te importa si hablamos un momento"

Sentándose en su cama, Asuka pregunto, "¿Qué quieres?"

"Shinji me hablo sobre el juego y como subconscientemente recordó algo," Misato empezó, "Solo quería tu opinión, ¿deberíamos decirle lo que pensamos?"

Mirándola, la pelirroja lo pensó por un momento antes de decirla, "Supongo que si que deberíamos hacerlo, el va a tener que recordar alguna vez"

Suspirando, la mujer respondió, "Eso pienso yo, pero tengo miedo de que cuando se lo digamos el podría traumatizarse aun más"

"No creo que sea tan malo," dijo Asuka, "el parece un niño flacucho, pero también es bastante fuerte"

Negando con la cabeza, Misato la respondió en un tono cansado, "No estoy segura, por una parte quiero protegerle de que sufra algún daño, por la otra el podría hacerse daño más tarde"

Poniendo una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro, la pelirroja la dijo en un tono consolador, "Nosotras cuidaremos de el juntas. Las dos podemos trabajar juntas para ayudarle"

"Arigato," dijo la mujer, "eso es muy dulce viniendo de tu parte"

Sonrojándose, Asuka respondió, "Es que siento que estas intentando hacer demasiado, eso es todo"

Sonriendo, Misato bromeo, "¿Y que fue eso de cuidar de él"?"

"¡Misato!"

* * *

Gracias por pasaros. De acuerdo, conocéis el taladro, R&R y intentare volver lo más pronto posible.

Adiós

* * *

Traducido al español el 4 de Abril del 2008

Notas del autor:

Pues aquí tenéis el capítulo, esta vez si, seis. Dar las gracias a Satrapa y EDI por unas ayuditas que me dieron y a Cervant-Ikari, Satrapa(otra vez XD), Fraulein Kaname Langley y EZ Ikari Saotome por los reviews. Con este capítulo ya llegue a la mitad de este fic, ya que Ninetri9 hizo doce capítulos, aunque espero que cualquier día saque uno nuevo. Espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar reviews.

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! No hay mucho que decir esta vez, así que empecemos.

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío, es de Gainax.

Preleído por YouarenotasrandomasI

Ahora, ¡sigamos con el show!

* * *

En el parque central el festival estaba en todo su esplendor y había muchas personas divirtiéndose. El ruido que hacían las voces de la gente era casi ensordecedor y había tantas casetas diferentes que parecía imposible visitarlas todas en una noche. Sus ojos brillaban, Shinji miraba a izquierda y derecha para intentar ver todas a la vez.

Detrás de el, sus amigos le seguían, divirtiéndose con sus payasadas. Hikari y Asuka estaban vistiendo kimonos, mientras los chicos optaron por ropas más modernas

"Ve más despacio Shinji," Asuka le grito al chico, "Vas a hacer que nos perdamos"

"Aw, déjale que se divierta," le replico Touji, "Estas actuando como si fueras su niñera"

Girando sus ojos, la pelirroja suprimió su impulso de mirar a todos los lados como Shinji. Ella nunca habría esperado que el festival fuese tan grande.

"De acuerdo, dividámonos," dijo Kensuke, "Es obvio que las chicas van más despacio"

"¿Qué dijiste, Aida?" Hikari pregunto en un tono amenazador.

"Er, lo que quería decir es que nosotros cuidaremos de Shinji, vosotras chicas podéis iros y divertiros," Touji respondió, agarrando la cabeza de Kensuke con una llave para impedir que dijera alguna cosa de la que se podría arrepentir.

Shinji se acerco y les dijo, "¡Vamos, daos prisa!"

Riéndose, Asuka negó con la cabeza y dijo, "Bien, vosotros chicos os iréis y os divertiréis, solo aseguraros de que Shinji no se hiera a si mismo"

"Sí, sí," respondió Kensuke saludando mientras el trío se perdía entre la muchedumbre.

"Pero no olvidéis reuniros en la colina a las once para los fuegos artificiales," les grito la chica de cabello moreno a los casi desaparecidos chicos.

"Entonces," Hikari pregunto cuando los chicos habían desaparecido, "¿Qué quieres hacer primero?"

"No estoy segura," respondió la pelirroja, "donde tu decidas"

Las dos chicas dieron una vuelta por el parque, visitando todas las casetas y escuchando la música. Encontrándose muchas veces con amigas y compañeras de clase, y divirtiéndose mucho. Mientras el sol se ponía, las dos chicas fueron a buscar algo para comer.

"Aquí," Hikari traía una pequeña caja, "prueba algo de takiyoki"

Cogiendo uno de esos manjares fritos y probándolo, Asuka respondió, "No esta mal"

Mirando alrededor, vio a Shinji llevando algo de takiyoki. Haciéndole señas con las manos, ella y Hikari fueron adonde estaba Shinji.

"Hey Shinji," la chica de cabello moreno dijo, "¿Donde están Suzuhara y Aida?"

Con la boca llena, respondió, "Se fueron a jugar a algunos juegos"

Suspirando en exasperación, Asuka le dijo, "No hables con la boca llena"

Tragando, Shinji se disculpo y dijo, "¿Te estas divirtiendo Sohryu-san?"

"Sip," respondió ella, "Este festival es increíble"

Hikari la interrumpió y añadió, "Todavía tenéis que ver los fuegos artificiales. Cada año son mejores"

Los tres siguieron andando, buscando a los otros chicos. Cuando las chicas se pararon a hablar con algunas amigas, Shinji vio un juego. Era un juego de tirar una pelota, donde tienes que derribar unos bolos.

"Hey niño," el hombre de la atracción le dijo, "¿Quieres probar tu suerte?"

Mirando la variedad de premios, Shinji vio un oso de peluche rojo. Pensando en Asuka, el asintió y pago 2000 yen para tres intentos. La primera pelota se fue alta y la segunda solo dio a un bolo.

Cogiendo su última pelota, Shinji respiro profundamente y se concentro. Levantando su brazo, el creyó escuchar a alguien diciéndole en su mente.

_Pon el objetivo en la mira, ten en cuenta la consideración del viento, haz las correcciones por la gravedad y dispara_

Lanzando la pelota, Shinji se alegro al ver que había derribado todas los bolos restantes. Señalando al oso, le cogió y fue a buscar a Asuka.

"¡Aquí!"

Mirando a todos los lados, vio a las chicas que finalmente habían encontrado a Touji y Kensuke. Dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Shinji vio que los dos llevaban varios premios que habían ganado.

"Gomen Shinji," dijo Kensuke cuando el chico se les unió, "No pudimos prestarte atención, había tantas cosas que hacer y juegos para jugar que lo olvidamos"

"Esta bien," respondió Shinji, "Oh, Sohryu-san, mira, gane esto para ti"

Sonrojándose, Asuka cogió el oso, ignorando las miradas que sus amigos les estaban dando, "Arigato Shinji"

"Oh, qué tierno," comento Hikari.

Girándose hacia ellos, la pelirroja dijo, "Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer algo"

"Ano, ¿no acabas de comer?" pregunto Shinji.

"Estoy hambrienta otra vez," replico Asuka, "¿tienes algún problema con eso?"

Negando con la cabeza, dijo que no y añadió, "Ten cuidado, podrías engordar si comes demasiado"

Touji y Kensuke se reían entre dientes al ver la sonrojada cara de la chica, haciendo a Shinji sentirse aun más confuso. Girando sus ojos, Hikari se fue con Asuka a comprar algún aperitivo.

"Fue muy dulce de parte de Shinji que te ganara un premio," dijo la chica de cabello moreno.

"Sí," respondió Asuka, "Fue encantador"

Mirando a la chica, Hikari vio que la chica alemana todavía estaba un poco sonrojada. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara, la chica de cabello moreno le dio un codazo a la alemana.

"Asuka-chan, ¿no estarás avergonzada porque Shinji ganara un premio para ti?" bromeo ella.

Parándose, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza con rotundidad, "¡No!"

Riéndose, Hikari la dijo, "No creo que el querría que significara eso. Lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando en ganar algo para su mejor amiga"

Suspirando, Asuka dijo, "Ya lo se, es solo que nadie había ganado un premio para mi antes"

"¿Quizás _tu_ pienses que hay un significado mas profundo?" continuo la chica de cabello moreno bromeando.

De nuevo sonrojada, Asuka replico gritando, "¡No lo pienso!"

Mientras tanto, Touji había llevado a Shinji y Kensuke a otro juego en su búsqueda de retar y ganar en todos los juegos del festival.

"Ah, un juego de tiro," dijo el cuatro ojos, "Será divertido"

La caseta tenía dos rifles de aire comprimido que disparaban perdigones de plástico. El propósito del juego era derribar el mayor número de latas posible. Touji y Kensuke se acercaron para jugar primero. Mirándoles, Shinji sintió que los recuerdos le llegaban a su mente. Dejando su mirada vagando, intento coger esos recuerdos, pero esta vez le estaba siendo muy duro. Fue interrumpido cuando Touji le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

"Vamos, aunque no estoy seguro de que seas bueno en esto," dijo en un tono resignado, "Los blancos son más difíciles de dar de lo que yo pensaba"

Cogiendo el rifle de aire comprimido, Shinji cargo y apunto. Una vez más, el sintió que alguien le estaba hablando desde la distancia, diciéndole lo que tenia que hacer.

En rápida sucesión, Shinji disparo y derribo la mitad de las latas. Los chicos y el encargado de la caseta le miraban sorprendidos mientras el tirador cargaba y disparaba al resto de las latas.

"Amigo," Touji le dijo sorprendido, "Eres increíble"

Sin escucharle, Shinji solo cargo el rifle. Quitándole la mano del hombro, Touji intento llamar su atención. De repente, Shinji se dio la vuelta y apunto el rifle de aire comprimido a la cabeza del deportista. La tensión en el ambiente crecía mientras Touji se sentía como una piedra

"Hey Shinji, ya vale," Kensuke intento calmar al chico.

Cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, Shinji dejo el rifle. Agarrándose la sien, se tambaleo y se cayo de rodillas.

"Hey Shinji, ¿qué te pasa?" pregunto Touji, habiendo olvidado ya el incidente anterior.

Jadeando, el arrodillado chico se puso de pie de un salto y empujo a sus amigos. No haciendo caso de los gritos de sus amigos, Shinji corrió por el parque. Golpeándose contra la gente, corriendo en zigzag, ignorando a las personas que le estaban mirando. Todo el rato, voces incoherentes y pensamientos se repetian en su cabeza.

_Se esta dirigiendo al sur; enviad a tres y cuatro para cortarle_

_¡Levanta renacuajo!_

_¡No iré, NO IRÉ!_

_¡Ayuda__! __¡Dios mío que alguien me ayude!_

Finalmente se dio contra algo que le freno. Incoherentemente, Shinji miro hacia arriba y vio que Asuka le estaba hablando. Incapaz de ayudarse a si mismo, el chico se agarro a ella y empezó a llorar.

* * *

Antes

"Hey, ¿donde se fueron los chicos esta vez?"

Asuka y Hikari habían vuelto donde dejaron a los chicos encontrándose con que los tres habían desaparecido de nuevo.

Suspirando, Asuka dijo, "Te lo juro, los chicos son tan irresponsables"

"Quizás todos no," dijo la chica de cabello moreno, "Lo que quiero decir es que Touji cuida mucho de su hermana menor desde que su padre tiene que trabajar mucho"

"¿Que pasa con su madre?" pregunto la pelirroja.

En un tono suave, Hikari la dijo, "Murió hace un par de años"

Sintiéndose culpable, Asuka dijo, "Wow, no lo sabía…"

Fue interrumpida cuando Kensuke corrió hacia ellas. Estaba respirando muy fuerte y las miraba desesperado.

"Horaki, Sohryu," las llamo mientras se acercaba, "¿Habéis visto a Shinji pasar por aquí?"

"¿¡Qué!?"

Agarrandole de la parte delantera de la camisa, Asuka le meneaba mientras le exigía, "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Con una voz tensa, Kensuke les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que las chicas se fueron. En el momento en el que termino, Asuka fue en la dirección que Kensuke le dijo que Shinji había ido.

"Aida," pregunto Hikari, "¿Donde esta Touji, esta bien?"

"Sí, está bien," dijo el cuatro ojos, "El también está buscando a Shinji. Yo también quiero saber que es lo que le ha pasado a Shinji"

"¿No te lo dijo Shinji?" pregunto con incredulidad.

Mientras tanto, Asuka había subido a la cima de la colina más alta del parque y estaba escudriñando la zona. Vio una silueta corriendo por el parque y chocándose con toda la gente. Corriendo hacia ese punto, Asuka alcanzo a Shinji y le agarro mientras el corría hacia ella

Aunque le hablo en un tono enfadado, Asuka estaba aliviada por haberle encontrado, "Du täuschst, was geschahst?" (Idiota, ¿qué te ocurre?)

Se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio que las lágrimas estaban cayendo por su cara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shinji había puesto su cara en su hombro y empezó a llorar en el.

"Shinji…"

Poniendo sus brazos alrededor del chico, Asuka le dio una palmadita en la espalda y espero a que se calmara. Llevo al chico fuera del bullicio y el ajetreo de la muchedumbre y encontró un banco alejado del área del festival. Sentándose, con el chico apoyándose sobre ella, Asuka espero hasta que Shinji se calmo.

"Esta bien," empezó la pelirroja, cuando el chico dejo de llorar, "Cuéntame que ocurrió"

Moviéndose un poco, se limpio las lágrimas mientras le contaba lo que paso. Cuando termino, estaba totalmente calmado y se había separado de Asuka.

Al haber terminado su relato, Shinji pregunto, "¿Esta Touji bien?"

"No le he visto," dijo la pelirroja con sinceridad, "Pero Kensuke me dijo que te estaba buscando"

Suspirando de alivio, dijo, "Eso es bueno, estaba preocupado de que le habría herido"

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

Con una mirada asustada en su cara, Shinji dijo, "Esto muy confundido. Sigo escuchando voces y viendo cosas raras"

Poniéndole una cara desafiante, Asuka dijo, "Bueno, eso puede significar que estas recordando cosas"

Negando con la cabeza, el chico respondió, "Pero estoy asustado. Lo que escucho y veo no tiene sentido, y me hacen sentir frió por dentro"

"Eh, ¿eres un hombre o un ratón?" le regaño la pelirroja

Agarrandose la sien, Shinji no miro hacia arriba. Suspirando, la pelirroja miro hacia otro lado mientras pensaba que era lo siguiente que debía hacer. No quería hacerle revivir todo lo que haba ocurrido, pero no sabia que decir.

"Sohryu-san"

Mirando hacia el, Asuka pregunto, "¿Qué?"

"¿De qué hablaste con Misato?"

"¿Huh?"

"Os oí hablando hace unas noches," reconoció Shinji, "No oí todo, pero escuche que decíais mi nombre"

Tragando saliva, la pelirroja intento mentirle, "Nosotras solo nos preguntábamos si tu…"

Paro cuando vio su cara. Después de lo que había ocurrido, ella no podía mentirle sobre cosas que le incumbían.

"Estábamos hablando sobre si deberíamos decirte lo que pensamos sobre la vida que viviste antes de que te encontráramos," respondió Asuka.

Mirando hacia el anochecido cielo, Shinji dijo, "Pensáis que mi pasado fue doloroso, y que intente fugarme pero fui herido en el proceso"

Sorprendida, Asuka no fue capaz de decir nada mientas el continuaba, "He tenido algunos flashes de ese pasado. Duelen mucho y tengo miedo de lo que puedan significar"

"Creo que me tenéis miedo"

Shinji se cayo hacia delante cuando Asuka le golpeo en la espalda. Alzo la vista para ver que le estaba mirando con una mirada de superioridad.

"Por favor, de ningún modo te tendríamos miedo," le dijo con arrogancia antes de seguir con un tono más suave, "Además, si escuchaste algo de nuestra conversación, entonces deberías saber que nos preocupamos por ti"

"¿Tú también?"

Poniéndose sonrojada, Asuka dijo, "Bueno, sí…eres como mi familia"

Incorporándose erguido, Shinji pregunto, "¿Familia?"

"Sí," le dijo la chica alemana, "y los familiares se preocupan unos de otros, así que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, estaremos ahí"

"¿De verdad?"

Suspirando de nuevo, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y le dijo, "De verdad"

"Entonces, ¿no os importa si tenéis que ocuparos de mi y de mis problemas?"

Agarrandole la cabeza con una llave, la pelirroja dijo, "¿No me escuchaste? No nos importan tus problemas"

Asfixiado, Shinji luchaba por liberarse mientras intentaba respirar, "¡Ah, gomenasai!"

"¡Y deja de disculparte por cualquier cosa!"

"¡Gomen!"

Shinji estaba a punto de volver a llorar encima de ella cuando vio que estaba sonriendo. Dándose cuenta de que estaba bromeando, el la sonrió mientras le soltaba de la llave del cuello.

"Arigato Sohryu-san"

Sonriendo, Asuka dijo, "No hay de que, solo recuerda, hay personas en las que puedes confiar para hablar con ellas"

Justo entonces, un rayo de luz surco el aire. Cuando miraron hacia arriba, fueron recompensados con el primer fuego artificial de la noche. Los dos miraron con admiración como docenas de fuegos artificiales eran lanzados al aire y hacían hermosas flores de luz. Por todo el anochecido cielo, los fuegos artificiales volaban y explotaban, tiñendo la oscuridad de colores brillantes.

Colina abajo, Hikari y los chicos se habían reagrupado con intención de buscar a Shinji y Asuka. Estaban empezando a ponerse nerviosos cuando les vieron a los dos sentados juntos en el banco mientras miraban los fuegos artificiales.

"Bueno, parece que Asuka ha sido capaz de encontrar a Shinji," Kensuke dijo mientras intentaba ir a donde estaban.

Hikari y Touji intercambiaron miradas antes de agarrar al cuatro ojos. Mientras Kensuke subía con dificultad, los dos le agarraron.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Démosles a esos dos algo de intimidad," dijo Hikari, "Estoy segura de que ellos nos dirán lo que paso después del festival"

* * *

¡Eso fue encantador! R&R y intentare volver lo más pronto posible.

¡Adiós!

* * *

Traducido al español el 13 de Abril del 2008

Notas del autor:

Capítulo siete terminado. Respondo a los reviews:

**EDI:** Pues ya estoy recuperado del bloqueo, una semana de descanso ayuda mucho

**Cervant-Ikari: **Pues aquí tienes el capítulo 7, me alegra que te guste mi traducción.

**Satrapa: **Ya sabes que soy puro digas lo que digas XD, y si tienes razón quizás tenia que haber puesto voluptuosa, pero lo dejare como lo traduje la primera vez.

**slayer0x0: **Al fin conseguí hacer un capitulo con español neutro, aunque la verdad no me doy cuenta cuando pongo alguna palabra demasiado española .

**megashadow13: **Al fin me dejaste review Mega, cuando te lo dejo yo, ya se que soy el último pero te lo dejo en todos los capítulos ¬.¬'. Y es verdad que a Ninetri9 le salio una historia muy buena por eso la elegí para traducir. Y lo de que no me dejaras review por capítulo… tampoco te pido que me alabes a mí, con que comentes que te pareció el capítulo me conformo.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

¡Lo siento mucho! Me ha llevado una eternidad terminarle. Entre los exámenes, finales y el conocido bloqueo del escritor, he estado con este capítulo demasiado tiempo. Espero que me perdonéis y que disfrutéis con este capítulo.

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío, es de Gainax

Preleído por YouarenotasrandomasI

¡Ahora, vamos al show!

* * *

El día después del festival, Asuka y Misato convencieron a Kaji para que llevara a Shinji de viaje por la región. Las dos chicas tenían algo que discutir que no querían que Shinji escuchara. Estaban sentadas ante la mesa de la cocina donde Asuka la estaba contando lo que paso la pasada noche.

"Nunca me habría esperado nada como eso," murmuro Misato para si misma después de que la pelirroja termino su relato.

"No creo que ninguna nos lo esperáramos," corrigió Asuka, "Creo que necesitamos hablar con Shinji sobre esto en profundidad"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Misato se levanto y fue hacia el frigorífico. Sacando una lata de cerveza, tomo un pequeño meditado sorbo mientras pensaba.

"Me gustaría hablar con Ritsuko de esto," dijo después de pensarselo bebiéndose media lata, "Por lo menos, ella podría ser capaz de ayudarnos a entenderle"

Tocándose el mentón, Asuka reflexiono en voz alta, "Deberíamos tener algún tipo de plan antes de que Shinji vuelva"

"¿Le quieres primero, o estas dispuesta a compartirle?" bromeo Misato.

Balbuceando, la sonrojada pelirroja grito, "Verdammt Misato, Du perverted alte Hexe (Joder Misato, eres una vieja pervertida)"

Riéndose por lo bajo, la voluptuosa mujer de cabello púrpura replico, "Vamos Asuka, solo porque estés avergonzada no significa que puedas insultarme"

Sonrojándose más, la chica alemana dijo, "Deja de intentar ser una casamentera, el es un amigo, eso es todo"

"Un amigo, ¿uh?"

"El es más amable que otras personas y puede hablar alemán," dijo Asuka, calmándose un poco a si misma, "Y desde que nos hiciste vivir juntos, he conseguido conocerle un poco mejor"

Sonriendo, Misato decidió dejar de burlarse de Asuka por un rato, "Ya veo, entonces es por eso que estas tan preocupada"

Asintiendo, la pelirroja dijo, "Siento que todavía no sabemos mucho sobre el y que tenemos que ayudarle a superarlo"

"Entiendo," dijo la mujer de cabello púrpura, "Bueno, mejor llamo a Ritsuko para que venga aquí y así podamos empezar"

* * *

Shinji y Kaji estaban yendo por una carretera en la que a ambos lados había bosque. El hombre más mayor miraba al chico que estaba sentado a su lado. El chico estaba mirando por la ventana, pareciendo un niño entusiasmado. Mientras miraba a todos los lados, Kaji reconoció el paisaje donde Misato le dijo que encontro a Shinji.

"Hey, Shinji-kun," dijo el, "¿Este lugar te resulta familiar?"

"Nop," respondió el chico, "No creo que haya estado aquí antes"

"¿Oh? Pero esto esta cerca de donde Misato te encontró"

Mirándole, Shinji pregunto, "¿De verdad?"

"Sip," respondió Kaji, "¿Quieres que echemos un vistazo?"

Acordándose de lo que paso la ultima vez que el recordó algo, se dio cuenta de que esa era una buena razón por la que Shinji estaba un poco aprensivo.

"De acuerdo"

Reduciendo la velocidad del coche, Kaji aparco a un lado de la carretera. Mientras los dos salían del vehículo, el hombre pudo ver que la vista era asombrosa. Cuando se giro hacia Shinji, Kaji vio que el chico estaba mirando hacia todos los lados.

"¿Alguna cosa?"

Negando con la cabeza, Shinji respondió, "Gomen"

Riéndose entre dientes, Kaji le dijo, "No pasa nada, realmente nunca espere que recordaras algo"

Sonriéndole, Shinji fue hacia el bosque. Mientras tenia un ojo puesto en el, Kaji se dio cuenta de que había algo en el suelo que estaba brillando con la luz del sol. Arrodillándose para verlo, vio que era un trozo de metal. Recogiéndolo, se tapo un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

"Hey Shinji, ¿tienes hambre?" le dijo Kaji, metiéndose en el bolso el trozo de metal.

Saliendo de detrás de los árboles, el chico respondió, "Sí"

Sin mostrar su preocupación, Kaji fue hacia el coche, "¿Entonces, qué quieres comer?"

* * *

Una hora después de que la llamaran, Ritsuko había llegado al apartamento, "Konnichiwa"

"Hey Rits-chan," la saludo Misato desde la cocina, "dame un minuto, la comida ya esta casi terminada"

Tragando saliva nerviosamente, la doctora de cabello rubio dijo, "No pasa nada, ahora no tengo mucha hambre"

Riéndose por lo bajo, la mujer más vieja dijo, "Estaba bromeando, hemos ordenado algo"

Suspirando de alivio, Ritsuko dijo, "No es agradable bromear con cosas como esa, estaba segura de que habría estado enferma el resto del mes"

Resoplando, Misato replico, "Algunas personas no entienden lo que es buena cocina"

"Si eso es buena cocina, tengo temor de que lo que pienses que sea mala cocina," replico la doctora sarcásticamente.

Asuka y Misato llevaron platos de plástico con la comida que habían pedido. Los primeros minutos hablaron de cosas triviales: moda, películas y otras cosas.

"Esta bien," dijo Misato, terminando la conversación, "vayamos al trabajo"

Dejando sus palillos, Ritsuko hablo con total seriedad, "Ya veo, ¿entonces qué me querías decir sobre Shinji?"

Poniendo sus manos debajo del mentón, la mujer de cabello púrpura le dijo a la doctora, "Queremos saber que piensas de el"

Tocándose el mentón, la doctora dijo, "Es bastante normal, a pesar de su pasado y algunos comportamientos extraños. Estoy bastante segura de que no será demasiado duro para el si no le presionamos, pero debemos tratarle con cuidado"

A pesar de esas garantías, Asuka pregunto, "¿Pero que hay de lo que paso la noche anterior?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ritsuko le dijo a la chica, "Soy una doctora, no alguien que hace milagros. Es imposible predecir las próximas acciones de cualquier persona"

Justo entonces, el teléfono sonó. Levantándose, Misato fue a responder.

"Entonces," pregunto Ritsuko, "¿por qué estas tan preocupada por tu amigo?"

La pelirroja resoplo antes de contestar, "Estoy más preocupada por si podría volver a hacer algo parecido a lo de la noche anterior"

Sonriendo un poco, la doctora la dijo, "Sabes, cuanto más niega una persona algo, ese algo parece que es más verdad"

"No estoy negando nada," respondió Asuka enérgicamente.

"No directamente, pero creo que te preocupas por Shinji más de lo que piensas"

Frunciendo el ceño, la chica no respondió y se giro hacia otro lado. Riéndose un poco, Ritsuko vio que Misato volvía a entrar en la habitación llevando consigo una lata de cerveza.

"Era Kaji," les dijo la mujer de cabello púrpura, "Dijo que tenia algo que quería enseñarnos"

Perpleja, la doctora pregunto, "¿Oh?. ¿Qué?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Misato la respondió mientras abría la lata de cerveza, "No lo se, no me lo explico, solo dijo que volvería pronto"

Curiosa, Asuka se pregunto en voz alta, "¿Qué podrá ser?"

* * *

Después de la comida, Kaji y Shinji estaban volviendo al coche cuando el chico pasó por un colorido póster. Era una promoción de una de las compañías más grandes de la ciudad, tenía un poco de truco publicitario.

En el póster se leía:

_¡DSS Evento Especial!_

_¡Ven a probar tu suerte, consigue la bola dorada y gana un premio!_

Intrigado, Shinji fue hacia el hombre que estaba tras la mesa. En el centro de la mesa había una especie de bombo, similar a los que se usan en algunas competiciones de bingo. El hombre detrás de la caseta era bastante grande y de aspecto jovial.

"Hey chico," le dijo en un tono alto, "¿quieres probar suerte?"

Yendo hacia el, Shinji pregunto, "¿Cómo se juega?"

Sonriendo, el hombre le dijo, "Giras la manivela, y si sale la bola dorada, ganas un magnifico premio. Solo son 500 yen el intento"

Sacando su cartera, el chico cogió el dinero que necesitaba y dijo, "Lo intentare"

"Hey Shinji," le llamo Kaji, "¿qué estas haciendo?"

"Solo será un minuto," le respondió.

Dando el dinero, Shinji agarro la manivela y la giro. Hizo tres vueltas completas con la manivela antes de parar. Para su deleite, salio la bola dorada.

"Bueno, parece que has ganado," dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, "Aquí tienes tu premio"

El hombre dio un sobre a Shinji, "Has ganado un viaje a Okinawa para ti y para cinco personas más"

"Hey Shinji, ¿por qué estas tardando tanto?" Kaji se había acercado para ver en que se estaba entreteniendo tanto tiempo el chico.

"Este afortunado chico ha ganado un viaje gratis a Okinawa," alardeo el hombre.

Sorprendido, el hombre de cara áspera abrió el sobre y contó seis billetes de avión auténticos para Okinawa. Era un viaje de ida y vuelta de cinco días y cuatro noches. Arrascandose la cabeza, Kaji negó con ella en asombro.

"Esto es sorprendente," le dijo a Shinji, "Vayamos a decírselo a Misato"

"Vale"

* * *

Apartamento de Misato

El timbre sonó, rápidamente Misato fue a abrir la puerta. En frente suyo estaban con unas grandes sonrisas Kaji y Shinji.

"Esta bien," pregunto la mujer, mirando a los dos, "Vamos, ¿qué pasa?"

Mostrando un sobre, Kaji dijo en un tono bromista, "Adivinas que hay aquí"

No consiguiendo cogerle, Misato dijo, "Dímelo"

Escondiendo el sobre para que no le cogiera, el hombre la dijo, "Primero tienes que adivinarlo"

Decidiendo tomar una táctica diferente, la mujer de cabello púrpura se giro hacia Shinji y le pregunto, "¿Qué hay en ese sobre?"

Shinji solo miro a Kaji y la dijo, "Adivínalo"

Detrás de Misato, Ritsuko les dijo, "Decírselo antes de que su cabeza explote. Ya sabéis que no es muy buena con estas cosas"

"¡Hey!"

Riéndose entre dientes, Kaji abrió el sobre y saco los seis billetes, "Shinji gano un concurso y consiguió un viaje a Okinawa para seis personas con todos los gastos pagados"

Todas las mujeres se acercaron para ver los billetes que Kaji tenia.

"¡Es increíble!" exclamo Asuka, "¡Tienes que ser el chico con más suerte de la ciudad!"

Arrascándose la nuca en señal de modestia, Shinji respondió, "Supongo que si"

"Entonces," dijo la pelirroja en un tono inocente, "¿A quién llevaras contigo?"

Poniendo un dedo en su mentón, el chico dijo, "Bueno, estaba pensando que Misato podría querer ir de vacaciones. A Kensuke y Touji también les gustaría ir. Quizás debería preguntar a Hikari si quiere ir"

Faltando solo un billete por adjudicar, Asuka se quedo sin habla cuando Shinji dijo, "A Kaji también le gustaría ir, y creo que así estamos todos"

No creyendo lo que oía, la pelirroja frunció el ceño enfadada y agarro a Shinji de la camisa, "¿¡Qué pasa conmigo!?"

Vio que Shinji se estaba riendo mientras intentaba escapar de su agarre. Al ver que Kaji también se reía se dio cuenta de que se estaban burlando de ella. Con la cara totalmente roja, Asuka dio una siniestra sonrisa a Shinji mientras le soltaba.

"Venga, si vamos a ir a Okinawa, necesitamos comprar ropa nueva"

Agarrandole, Asuka saco al chico fuera del apartamento, lo cual hizo mucha gracia a los adultos. Ellos sabían que la pelirroja iba a comprar todo lo que podría y que el pobre Shinji tendría que llevar todo hasta casa. Yendo donde la mujer, Kaji suspiro mientras se relajaba.

"Entonces," dijo Misato, "Vamos, ¿qué era lo que querías decirnos?"

Ella sabía por el tono de voz que tuvo en el teléfono que no eran las vacaciones lo que tenía en mente. Serenándose, el hombre de cara áspera metió la mano en su bolso para sacar algo que hizo un sonido de tintineo en la mesa. Las dos mujeres se inclinaron para ver más de cerca lo que Kaji había dejado en la mesa.

Era un pequeño rectángulo de metal, algo más pequeño que una tarjeta de crédito, hecho de aluminio. La chapa de metal parecía antigua, sus bordes estaban curvados para prevenir que alguien se cortara con ellos. Había una serie de números, toscamente hendidos en la superficie de metal. En la parte de abajo del metal había una imagen de una cabeza triangular con ojos.

"Un lobo," dijo Ritsuko débilmente cuando se dio cuenta del animal que se suponía que era.

Asintiendo, Kaji señalo un detalle más importante, "Mirad aquí y decidme que pensáis"

Había señalado cerca de los números, y las dos mujeres miraron. Estaba escrito toscamente en ingles el nombre de Shinji. Ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas mientras se giraban hacia Kaji.

"¿Donde encontraste esto?" pregunto Misato.

"Lo encontré cerca de donde encontrasteis a Shinji," explico el hombre, "todavía no se lo he enseñado a Shinji por si te lo estas preguntando"

Cogiéndolo, la doctora examino de cerca el objeto de metal. Después de un rato, ella hizo una observación alarmante.

"Hay sangre en esta cosa"

Asintiendo, Kaji la dijo, "Lo se, y considerando el estado de Shinji en ese momento, es probable que el lo perdiera cuando tropezó en la carretera"

"Entonces, ¿esto realmente es de él?" pregunto Misato.

Suspirando, el hombre cogió su mano cuando Ritsuko les hablo, "Es muy probable que esto sea suyo y posiblemente recuperaría sus recuerdos si se lo damos. Mostrar una pertenencia personal a alguien que sufre amnesia tiene altas probabilidades de hacerle recuperar sus recuerdos"

"Sí," interrumpió Misato, "¿pero que pasaría si fueran malos recuerdos?"

"El esta bajo tu cuidado," dijo Ritsuko después de unos momentos de silencio, "Es tu decisión enseñárselo o no"

Dándole la placa de metal, la doctora se levanto, "Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo algunos citas que atender"

"Esta bien," dijo Misato, levantándose también, "Domo Rits-chan"

Estrechándola la mano, la doctora se fue. Suspirando, la mujer se sentó y miro al trozo de metal que estaba en la mesa. Descansando su cabeza en sus manos, Misato se sintió un poco más calmada cuando Kaji la estrecho con sus brazos.

"Me siento dividida," explico la mujer mientras se apoyaba contra el pecho del hombre de cara áspera, "Quiero ayudar a Shinji, pero esto podría ser peor para el"

Acariciándola el pelo, Kaji respondió, "Yo también pienso eso, pero para bien o para mal, Shinji deberá mostrarse algún día como realmente es. Si lo descubre después de que recupere sus recuerdos, aunque tu intención fuera buena, el se sentirá engañado y herido por ti"

Suspirando, Misato dejo al hombre cogerla mientras pensaba detenidamente sobre esto. Mirando al trozo de metal, se dio cuenta de que era muy curioso que un insignificante trozo de basura pudiera tenerla en semejante confusión interna. Después de un largo rato de silencio, Misato salio de los brazos de Kaji.

"Voy a enseñar esto a Shinji," declaro ella, "pero después de nuestras vacaciones"

Kaji también se levanto y dijo tranquilizadoramente "Se que el apreciara tu preocupación"

Suspirando, Misato murmuro, "Ya veremos"

Abrazándola por detrás, el hombre de cara áspera dijo, "El hecho de que te preocupes tanto por el significa que tu serás una buen madre algún día"

* * *

Oh yupi, al fin lo hice. De todo modos, R&R y intentare hacerlo más rápido esta vez. Con un poco de suerte.

Adios

* * *

Traducido al español el 22 de Abril del 2008

Notas del autor:

Aquí tenéis el capítulo 8, la verdad es que le termine el martes pero por la universidad y que me entro vagancia en preleerle no le puse hasta hoy. Sí, lo se soy un poco vago por haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo xx. Además también estoy bastante entretenido viendo un anime que al contrario de lo que esperaba es bastante bueno, me refiero a Eureka Seven, el recomiendo para ver, a mi me esta gustando mucho.

Ahora paso a responder a los reviews:

**EZ Ikari Saotome:** Gracias, espero que me siga saliendo una buena traducción y que no suene literal.

**Cervant-Ikari: **En los capítulos siguientes en Okinawa ocurrirá eso que dices.

**slayer0x0: **No me extraña que digas que te gusto esa parte, seguro que querías que le disparara XD, sobre lo de la neutralidad, lo siento, no lo hago queriendo.

**megashadow13: **Sí, los capítulos en el hotel de Okinawa son muy buenos sobre todo por cierta cosa de la que no haré spoiler. Y lo del neutro, intento no soltar españoladas pero que le vamos hacer, soy español después de todo y puede que las ponga y no me de cuenta. Recordarte que sigo esperando eso que me dijiste.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Saludos a todos mis lectores, y gracias por vuestra paciencia. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo para que disfrutéis leyéndole.

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío, es de Gainax

Preleído por YouarenotasrandomasI

¡Ahora, vamos al show!

* * *

"¡Esto es genial!"

Era el principio de las vacaciones de primavera y todo el mundo estaba divirtiéndose. Shinji y Asuka habían invitado a sus amigos, y ahora estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando a que el avión saliera. Todos estaban muy emocionados por ir de viaje de vacaciones a las playas de Okinawa, y lo estaban mostrando.

"_Vuelo 204 a Okinawa esta en la puerta de embarque 4G"_

"Ese es el nuestro," dijo Misato, "Vamos, vayamos antes de que perdamos el avión"

Todos corrieron hasta la puerta de embarque, aunque sabían que tenían tiempo suficiente, y que eran los primeros embarcar. Mientras guardaban todos sus efectos personales y tomaban sus asientos, ellos hablaban sobre lo que harían una vez que llegaran a Okinawa.

Shinji miro por la ventana al personal de tierra, sintiéndose muy nervioso y emocionado. Viéndole, Touji le pregunto si recordaba haber estado antes en un avión.

"No," respondió el chico desde su sitio al lado de la ventana, "todo lo que puedo decirte, es que esta es mi primera vez, nunca había estado en uno"

Cuando el avión finalmente despego, Shinji miro como dejaban tierra con tanta emoción como la de un niño en su primer viaje en avión. Misato y los otros miraban con diversión como miraba a todos los lados con temor.

"Es como un niño," Hikari le dijo a Asuka, "Que mono"

Girando sus ojos, la pelirroja respondió, "Sí, cuando el no esta intentado matarte"

"Él no sabia lo que estaba haciendo," dijo Touji desde el asiento de atrás, "Era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente, no puedes echarle la culpa por eso"

Kensuke también en defensa de Shinji, "Sí, y además, nadie salio herido, ¿verdad?"

Asuka no pudo encontrar fallos en sus lógicas, así que lo dejo. El vuelo no duro más que una hora y media, y pronto el grupo estaba saliendo del avión hacia Okinawa.

"Tío," dijo el deportista, protegiendo del sol sus ojos, "Realmente hace calor"

"No te preocupes," le dijo Misato, "El hotel esta a unas pocas manzanas de aquí, y la playa también esta cerca"

Y como ella dijo, el hotel estaba bastante cerca. Vieron que tenia una calificación de cinco estrellas, era más lujoso que lo que cualquiera habría soñado. Hubo otra ronda de agradecimientos a Shinji, quien se sonrojaba mientras los recibía. Dentro, el grupo encontró que era mucho más moderno y lujoso que lo que vieron fuera.

"Konnichiwa," dijo el recepcionista, "¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?"

Yendo a la recepción para contestar, Misato le dijo, "Querríamos dos habitaciones comunicadas para seis personas"

"Esta bien, déme un momento," respondió el recepcionista.

Unos momentos más tarde el recepcionista había terminado sus inscripciones, "Aquí tiene; la habitación 415 y la habitación comunicada 416 son suyas"

Cogiendo las llaves, Misato se giro hacia los chicos y dijo, "De acuerdo, después de que saquemos todas nuestras cosas, ¿Qué es lo que queréis hacer primero?"

Touji miro por la ventana y dijo, "¡Yo voto que todos vayamos a la playa!"

Levantando sus manos, Hikari y Asuka también gritaron, "¡A la playa!"

Cuando todos dejaron sus cosas, el grupo se fue a la playa. El tamaño de la playa y el número de personas era impresionante.

"Tío, esto es genial," exclamo Touji.

"Esta bien chicos," dijo Misato, poniéndose en modo adulto responsable, "no olvidéis poneros algo de bronceador"

"Aw no te preocupes," dijo Asuka, "Estaremos bien"

Todos se pusieron rápidamente sus trajes de baño. Touji llevaba un bañador negro y blanco a rayas, mientras Kensuke llegaba uno verde oscuro. Shinji tenía un bañador azul y morado que se había comprado hace poco para este viaje.

Llevando un dos piezas de color rojo brillante, Asuka hacia resaltar su hermosa figura, para el disfrute de la población masculina. Siendo más conservadora, Hikari opto por un bañador de una pieza con un tímido color azul con una raya blanca a cada lado.

Cuando Shinji se quito la camisa, todos se giraron para ver las diversas cicatrices que tenia en su cuerpo. Cuando lo hicieron, el chico empezó a sentirse un poco avergonzado y se iba a volver a poner la camisa. Antes de que lo hiciera, Asuka le paro.

"Hey, baka, hace demasiado calor como para que lleves una camisa," le dijo, "¿Es que quieres fundirte?"

Dándose cuenta del calor que hacia, Shinji pensó un poco antes de responder, "Tienes razón sobre eso"

Echándose para atrás el pelo, la pelirroja respondió, "Siempre la tengo"

Asuka se reía entre dientes mientras Shinji dejaba su camisa en la mochila, el chico la dijo, "¿Qué hay de esa vez que pensaste que un callejón era un atajo?"

Sonrojándose, Asuka respondió, "Era una buena idea, esa pared se suponía que no debía de estar ahí"

Misato sonreía mientras veía que los dos usaban el alemán para su discusión. Girándose hacia los demás, quienes les estaban mirando con algo de diversión, y les hablaban.

"Ya se lo que parece," dijo la mujer, "pero por favor, no les molestéis demasiado, ¿vale?"

Los tres asintieron, y los chicos se fueron a la playa. Hikari se quedo atrás para hablar con Misato.

"Entonces, Katsuragi-san," dijo la chica de cabello moreno, "¿Cómo va todo?"

Estirándose, la mujer dijo, "Va muy bien, especialmente desde que conseguimos estas estupendas vacaciones"

Llegando a la orilla, los chicos se metieron al agua para empezar a nadar. Incapaz de resistirse, Asuka les reto a una carrera en el mar.

"El primero que llegue a la boya y vuelva será el indiscutible campeón del mar," proclamo la pelirroja.

La señal en el agua estaba a unos buenos 500 pies. Tragando saliva nerviosamente, Kensuke pasó del reto y dijo que sería el juez.

Estirando sus músculos, Touji dijo, "Esto será coser y cantar"

Sonriendo, Asuka se mofo de el, "Entonces apostemos, los perdedores compraran aperitivos al ganador"

"De acuerdo"

Los corredores estaban en la orilla y esperaban a que Kensuke diera la señal para empezar.

"En sus marcas, listos, ¡YA!"

Los tres jóvenes entraron en el agua intentando adelantar a los otros. En cabeza, y claramente visible, estaba la chica pelirroja. Segura de su ventaja, Asuka se tomo su tiempo para rodear la boya. Apareciendo de ninguna parte, Shinji se acerco al lado de ella y la paso fácilmente. En los cien últimos pies, estaban empatados, pero justo al final, Shinji la adelanto lo suficiente para declararse ganador.

"¡Y el ganador es, Shinji!"

Kensuke levanto el brazo del cansado chico mientras anunciaba el ganador. Estrujándose el pelo, Asuka se aparto mientras Touji llegaba para felicitar a Shinji.

"Mierda, eres demasiado rápido," le dijo el deportista en un tono cansado, "No pude mantener vuestro ritmo"

Sonriendo mientras todos le felicitaban; Shinji miro a Asuka y la dijo, "Ano, no tienes por-"

Moviendo su mano, la pelirroja le interrumpió, "Esta bien, y una apuesta es una apuesta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Más tarde, Asuka y Touji estaban haciendo cola en el bar de aperitivos. Shinji se sentía mal por hacerles comprar todas las cosas, así que les acompaño, a pesar de que Asuka le dijo que no tenía que venir.

"Ya te lo dije," dijo la alemana furiosamente, "Estoy bien"

"Pero…"

"¡Mein Gott, vete de una vez!"

Encogiéndose ante su mirada, Shinji hizo lo que le dijo y volvió donde estaban los demás. Suspirando, Asuka miro a Touji, el cual estaba silbando en un tono despreocupado.

"¿Qué?"

Encogiendo los hombros, el deportista dijo, "Nada"

Mientras tanto, Shinji volvió con los demás, quienes veían como se acercaba. Misato estaba tumbada tripa arriba con su revelador dos piezas, bronceándose.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Hikari.

Hikari dijo, "No te preocupes por eso. Creo que Asuka solo esta un poco enfadada, y pronto se le pasara"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Probablemente," interrumpió Kensuke, "Las chicas siempre saben más sobre el lado 'emocional'"

Levantándose para evitar las miradas que las chicas le estaban dando, el cuatro ojos dijo, "Ahora, si me disculpáis"

Kensuke se fue hacia donde había un grupo de chicas reunidas.

"Hentai," murmuro Hikari, "Shinji, hagas lo que hagas, no sigas su ejemplo"

Asintiendo, Shinji puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba al océano. Queriendo sacarle de su estado de desanimo, Misato le pregunto, "Hey Shinji, ¿por qué no te vas y buscas alguna cosa que hacer?"

Sonriendo un poco, el chico se levanto y se fue, buscando algo que hacer. Su guardiana le observaba con una mirada triste mientras el chico se acercaba a la orilla.

"Pobre Shinji-kun," dijo Misato en voz alta, "Probablemente aun no se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siente por Asuka"

Mirando a la mujer, Hikari dijo, "Quizás, pero él es un poco ingenuo, lo más seguro es que no sepa ni lo que es el amor"

Riéndose, Misato respondió, "Tienes mucha razón Hikari-chan, quizás debería darles la charla sobre 'las flores y las abejas'"

Sonrojándose, la chica de cabello moreno miro hacia otro lado esperando que Misato no se diera cuenta. Desafortunadamente, Misato vio la avergonzada mirada de Hikari. Sonriendo, la mujer se burlo un poco de ella.

"¿Qué es esto, no quieres tener la charla?"

Poniéndose más roja aun, Hikari negó tímidamente con la cabeza. Sonriendo, la mujer la tomo un poco el pelo contándola como debía ser la novia 'perfecta'. Misato podría haber seguido más tiempo, sino llega a ser porque Asuka y Touji llegaron con los aperitivos.

"Esta bien," pregunto la pelirroja, "¿Donde esta Shinji?"

Señalando hacia la costa, Misato la dijo, "Se marcho a jugar a otra parte"

Suspirando, la pelirroja se sentó en la toalla de Misato y empezó a comer distraídamente un pretzel, "Geez, por la forma en que me esta molestando, me hace pensar que el que perdió fue el"

Riéndose entre dientes, Misato le dijo a la chica, "El esta preocupado porque piensa que estas enfadada con el porque te gano"

Girando sus ojos, Asuka suspiro fuertemente mientras decía, "Dummkopf, estoy enfadada conmigo misma por haberme confiado demasiado"

"Entonces sería mejor que se lo dijeras," Hikari le dijo a la alemana, "Él parecía estar bastante deprimido después de la última vez que hablo contigo"

Frustrada, Asuka se levanto y fue hacia el agua, "Será mejor que ese dummkopf aprecie lo que estoy haciendo"

Misato se reía mientras Asuka se iba, "Oh ser joven otra vez"

Kensuke había estado intentando ligar con alguna chica, solo obteniendo resultados negativos. Él las hablaba, y era rechazado por cada una de las chicas con las que se encontraba. Justo cuando iba a dejarlo, el cuatro ojos vio a una chica con la que todavía no había intentando hablar. Poniéndose derecho, Kensuke fue hacia ella.

La chica tenia catorce años, la misma edad que él. Su piel ligeramente bronceada se complementaba con su encantador bikini azul claro. Era difícil decir de que color era su pelo debido al sombrero para el sol que llevaba. Estaba tumbada en una toalla azul, leyendo un libro de bolsillo mientras Kensuke se la acercaba.

"Hola señorita," Kensuke le dijo a la chica.

Mirando hacia él, Kensuke se dio cuenta de que llevaba gafas de sol, "Konnichiwa"

"Estaba paseando hasta que te vi, mi pequeño ángel," continuo el chico con un tono adulador.

Riéndose tontamente, la chica le dio una sonrisa mientras le respondía, "Que lindo"

Envalentonado, Kensuke continuo, "Por qué gracias a ti mi ángel, estoy aquí para complacerte"

Sonriendo tontamente otra vez, la chica dejo su libro y pregunto, "¿Estas intentando cortejarme?"

"Ah, has descubierto mi plan," bromeo el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado, "Supongo que tendré que pasar al plan B"

¿"El plan B te involucraría a ti, a mi y a un restaurante?" bromeo también ella.

"Claro que sí," Kensuke dijo sorprendido, "¿te gustaría acompañarme?"

La chica se dio golpecitos en el mentón unos momentos mientras pensaba, "Hm, salir en una cita con alguien al que acabas de conocer"

Mirando hacia él, la chica dijo, "Gomen, pero ya tengo novio"

Conmocionado por ser engañado por esta chica, Kensuke se levanto, "Oh, ya veo"

Sonriendo otra vez, la chica le dijo adiós con la mano, "Sayonara"

Con los hombros alicaídos, el chico se fue. No había andado mucho cuando se encontró con Shinji.

"Hey," le dijo el chico, "¿Qué te pasa?"

Shinji se había dado cuenta de que Kensuke parecía estar deprimido y quería saber que le pasaba.

"Hey Shinji, no me pasa nada"

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la chica los estaba mirando fijamente.

Asuka había andado por la playa mientras buscaba a Shinji. Frustrada de que nadie vería al chico con cicatrices en el cuerpo, iba a volver adonde estaba Misato. Pero finalmente vio al chico sentado con los demás en las toallas de la playa.

"Aquí estas," dijo la pelirroja en un tono enfadado, "¿Entonces dónde has estado todo el rato?"

Vio que el chico con el que ella estaba hablando parecía estar avergonzado mientras contestaba, "He estado por ahí"

Girando sus ojos, Asuka se sentó y le dio bruscamente los aperitivos a Shinji. Con los hombros decaídos, los cogió y se puso en otro sitio para no estar sentado justo a su lado.

"Shinji"

Con recelo la miro, preguntándola, "Hai, Sohryu-san?"

"No estoy enfadada contigo porque me ganaras esa carrera," le dijo la pelirroja, "Solo estoy enfada conmigo misma por haberme confiado demasiado"

Mirándola menos apenado Shinji pregunto, "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, así que deja ya de poner esa mirada de perro apaleado"

Sonriendo, Shinji le ofreció sus aperitivos, "¿Quieres?"

"Claro"

Mirándolos con una sonrisa, Misato se dio la vuelta y les susurro a los demás, "¿Veis como hacen una bonita pareja?"

Tapándose su sonrisa, Hikari respondió, "Es tan lindo, parece algo sacado de una obra de teatro"

Girando sus ojos, Kensuke dijo, "La próxima cosa que se supone que tendría que pasar es que algún antiguo amor de su olvidado pasado volviera para reclamarle"

Ahora riéndose, la chica de cabello moreno le dijo, "Vamos, eso no es muy poco realista"

Mirándoles, Asuka pregunto, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Haciéndola señas con su mano, Misato la dijo, "Oh sólo estamos hablando, no te preocupes"

Sin saberlo el grupo, ellos estaban siendo observados de cerca por una chica. Su mirada parecía quemar a través de las gafas que llevaba mientras observaba todas sus acciones. El foco principal de su mirada era Shinji, de quien se estaban burlando los chicos diciéndole que parecía un recién casado.

"¿Por qué todavía estas vivo?" pregunto ella con una voz triste y solitaria.

Cogiendo su mochila, la chica se puso sus vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas, tapando su bikini azul claro. Su mano se quedo parada en la mochila antes de sacar una pequeña foto. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente mientras la miraba.

"¿Vamos a tener que…?"

La chica dejo de hablar mientras depositaba la foto dentro de su mochila y se empezaba a ir.

* * *

Ohh, una chica misteriosa que conoce a Shinji, muy interesante. De todas maneras, R&R y volveré lo más pronto posible, y intentare regresar tan rápido como pueda con el siguiente capítulo.

Adiós

* * *

Traducido al español el 9 de Mayo del 2008

Notas del autor:

Pues aquí tenéis el capítulo 9 un poco más tarde de lo esperado, debido a que cuando me pongo a editar algo en photoshop no traduzco. Como dice Ninteri9, ¿quién será la chica misteriosa que conoce a Shinji?, eso se desvelara casi en el ultimo capítulo, por ahora solo recordad no intentar ligar como lo hace Kensuke. Con este capítulo ya solo me quedan tres y alcanzo la versión inglesa. Por lo demás termine de ver Gundam 00 con la que all fin Sunrise quito a los fans el mal sabor de boca que dejo la basura de Gundam Seed Destiny, también empecé a ver Code Geass R2 (esperemos que este tan bien como la primera temporada) y mi primera serie de Macross, Macross Frontier, es increíble que no habría visto ninguna antes. Ahora paso a responder a los reviews:

**Kaname Langley****: **Pues sí, apenas sólo me quedan tres capítulos y ya estaré al día con la versión en ingles. Que dura eres con Mega y Slayer, ten en cuenta que ellos tienen que inventarse la historia, yo solo traduzco que es mucho más fácil.

**Cervant-Ikari:** Gracias Cervant, pues has de saber que todos los capítulos de Okinawa son muy interesantes.

**el santo pegaso:** Pues obviamente si que pasara algo entre Shinji y Asuka, de hecho los capítulos de las vacaciones en Okinawa son los más interesantes y en los que daran más pasos en su relación. Respecto a Eureka Seven, pues yo ya la termine de ver, y me encanto la serie, de largo la mejor que ha hecho el estudio Bones, y de las parejas, me gusta la relación RentonxEureka pero me gustan mucho más DominicxAnemone y su mascota Gulliver.

También agradecer a Satrapa la ayuda que me dio en algunas partes de la traducción.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Fecha: 6/24/07

¡¡ARGH!! Algo va mal en mi conexión de internet. He sido incapaz de conectarme con mi beta, así que todo lo que veis ha sido preleído por mí. En este caso, puesto que mi nivel de gramática no es muy bueno, espero que me podáis permitir algunos errores. En cualquier caso, estaré fuera este verano, así que no actualizare hasta que terminen las vacaciones de verano. Además, tenéis dos capítulos nuevos, una consolación por mi ausencia este verano.

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío, es de Gainax.

Ahora, ¡sigamos con el show!

* * *

Algunas veces durante la noche pasaban tifones cerca de la costa de Okinawa. Debido a las condiciones climatológicas, una fuerte tormenta estaba azotando la zona, haciendo que todo el mundo se cobijara hasta que pasara. No solo eso, también produjo algunos daños en la energía eléctrica, así que muy pocos estaban yendo a sus casas. Mirando a fuera desde la ventana con una expresión aburrida, Asuka suspiro muy alto.

"Estoy tan aburrida"

Todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de los chicos, preguntándose que iban a hacer en este lúgubre día. Shinji estaba mirando como la lluvia salpicaba la ventana, las gotas bailaban contra el cristal causando que a Shinji siempre le vinieran recuerdos de alguna cosa.

"¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Kensuke, interrumpiendo los intentos de Shinji, "El informe meteorológico dice que seguirá así hasta la media noche"

Suspirando de nuevo, Asuka no contesto. Sintiéndose también aburrida, Misato se tumbo de espaldas en una de las camas y pensó, y fue inspirada con una idea.

"Juguemos a un juego," dijo la mujer, sentándose, "¿Qué decís?"

"Me da igual," dijo Touji, "Me voy a volver loco si no hacemos algo"

"¿Qué os parece 'Verdad o Reto'?"

Ya que todos estaban aburridos, aceptaron rápidamente la idea. Shinji, que no había jugado nunca al juego, pregunto cuales eran las reglas.

"Son bastante sencillas," explico Hikari, "Una persona pregunta a otra persona Verdad o Reto. Luego la persona elegida tiene dos opciones. La primera persona entonces hará una pregunta que la otra persona debe contestar con sinceridad, o hacer alguna cosa que le diga"

"Parece sencillo," dijo Shinji.

"Entonces yo empezare la primera," anuncio Misato, "Suzuhara, ¿Verdad o Reto?"

"Reto," dijo Touji valientemente.

"Te reto a," dijo Misato, estirándose, "hacer el baile de la gallina a la pata coja"

Todos disfrutaron viendo bailar al deportista ese ridículo baile a la pata coja. Incluso Touji se estaba riendo cuando se sentó para tomar su turno.

"Vale, vale," dijo mientras todo el mundo se calmaba, "Tu turno Kensuke, ¿Verdad o reto?"

"Reto"

Touji se arrasco el mentón antes de decir, "Te reto a que salgas a la terraza y grites que eres un psicótico tres veces"

El cuatro ojos salio y lo hizo, para diversión de todos los demás, pero exigió una toalla cuando entro. Después de ponerse ropa seca, Kensuke continuo con el juego.

"De acuerdo, Misato-san, ¿Verdad o Reto?"

"Verdad"

"¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?"

Sonrojándose, Hikari reprendió al chico, "¡Hentai, eso no es algo que debas preguntar a una dama!"

Riéndose, la mujer más mayor tranquilizó a la chica de cabello moreno, "Esta bien, no me importa compartirlo. Mi primera vez fue en mi segundo año en la universidad, y fue una gran primera vez"

Levantando la mano, Shinji pregunto, "Ano, ¿de qué estáis hablando?"

Todos se cayeron de espaldas cuando hizo la pregunta. Pasaron diez minutos en los que todos le dijeron una cosa u otra, causándole que estuviera aun más confundido.

"¿Lo entiendes?" pregunto Misato una vez que todos se calmaron.

Inclinando la cabeza a un lado, Shinji respondió, "En cierto modo si, pero todavía no entiendo que quieres decir con un pepinillo y un envoltorio"

Todos se sonrojaron mientras Asuka le decía, "Olvídalo, puedes preguntar más preguntas cuando el juego haya terminado"

"Hai"

Tapándose la boca un poco al toser, Misato se recupero y continúo el juego, "Vale Asuka, ¿Verdad o Reto?"

En un tono desafiante, Asuka respondió, "Reto"

Con una mirada traviesa en su cara, la mujer la reto, "Te reto a…sentarte en las rodillas de Shinji por lo que resta de juego"

"¡Qué!"

Haciéndola señas con su dedo, Misato la dijo, "Puedes aceptar el reto, o puedes no aceptarlo, pero si no lo haces, perderás"

No queriendo perder, Asuka fue hacia la cama donde estaba sentado Shinji y le dijo muy claramente, "Recuerda, si tus manos van a algún sitio al que no deberían, estaré cerca"

Tragando saliva, el chico asintió mientras la pelirroja se sentaba encima de él. Kensuke estaba grabando en su cámara las incomodas miradas de las caras de la pareja mientras Touji estaba intentando controlar su risa.

"Aw," Misato arrullo, "Estáis tan lindos juntos"

Asuka estaba sonrojada mientras replicaba, "Sigamos"

Las siguientes rondas fueron más tranquilas ya que ninguno podía pensar con claridad con Asuka sentada en las rodillas de Shinji. El chico tuvo problemas ya que la chica alemana no podía mantener el equilibrio. Los demás encontraron bastante divertido ver que Asuka le decía a Shinji donde agarrarla para que no se cayera.

"Esta bien," finalmente dijo la pelirroja, "Mantén tus manos ahí, y recuerda que pasara si no lo haces"

"H-Hai"

Justo entonces era el turno de Touji, y el tenia una idea malvada. Girándose hacia Shinji, le pregunto Verdad o Reto.

"Verdad," respondió el chico.

Con una malvada sonrisa en su cara, Touji pregunto, "¿Te gusta Sohryu?"

Ruborizándose, Asuka intento darse la vuelta pero no fue capaz de evitar que Shinji contestara, "Sí"

Todos se rieron un poco a costa de Asuka. La pelirroja sabia que no podría hacer nada sobre eso. Shinji no entendía el concepto de mentira, y siempre decía lo que el pensaba que era verdad. Ignorando las risitas, Asuka espero su turno, así podría ajustarle las cuentas al deportista.

El juego continuo, y entonces llego el turno de Misato. Sintiéndose un poco más traviesa, decidió intentar otra cosa con Asuka y Shinji.

"Shinji, ¿Verdad o Reto?"

"Reto"

_Esto no podría haber ido mejor_, Misato pensó mientras decía, "Te reto a que le des un beso a Asuka en la mejilla"

Sonrojándose, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, iba a decirle que no lo hiciera cuando sus labios se presionaron contra los de él. Shinji estaba en el proceso de besarla su mejilla cuando Asuka se daba la vuelta, poniendo sus labios en contacto con los de ella. Los segundos se tornaron en horas mientras los dos se besaban. Cuando se separaron unos poco segundos después, los dos estaban tan sonrojados que podrían ser vistos desde el espacio.

Kensuke, el cual estaba grabando todo, riéndose por lo bajo decía, "Espera a que enseñe esto a toda la escuela"

Levantándose de las rodillas de Shinji, Asuka se fue en silencio a la habitación contigua. Preocupada por la falta de una reacción en voz alta, Misato y Hikari siguieron rápidamente a la chica alemana a la habitación de al lado.

En la habitación de al lado, la pelirroja se había sentado en su cama y tenia su mano en sus labios. Hikari y Misato se sentaron una a cada lado de ella.

"Ano," la chica de cabello moreno, "Asuka-chan, ¿estas bien?"

Asintiendo, la chica respondió con una voz ligeramente chillona, "Estoy bien"

Estrechándola un brazo a la chica de cabello pelirrojo, Misato le dijo de manera tranquilizadora, "Si quieres contárnoslo, estamos aquí para ti"

"Os lo he dicho, estoy bien," la chica alemana dijo tercamente, aunque todavía con una voz chillona.

"Vamos, dinos la verdad"

Con un tono débil, Asuka respondió, "¡Estoy bien!"

En la otra habitación, Shinji también estaba callado. Ignorando a sus amigos cuando le intentaban hablar y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Había parecido suficientemente inocente, besar a Asuka en la mejilla, pero accidentalmente la beso en los labios cuando se dio la vuelta. Cuando intento recordar el beso, se lleno de emociones que no podía describir.

"No responde," dijo Kensuke finalmente cuando Shinji no reacciono a sus preguntas, "¿Crees que le pasa algo?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Touji le dijo, "Quédate aquí, voy a comprobarlo con las chicas"

Sentándose al lado de Shinji, el cuatro ojos murmuro, "Algunos tíos siempre tenéis suerte con las chicas"

Hikari se había encontrado Touji cuando este llamo a la puerta, "Suzuhara, ¿cómo esta Shinji?"

"Él no esta diciendo nada," respondió el chico, "Shinji no nos responde ni a nosotros. ¿Cómo esta Sohryu?"

"No nos dice nada," respondió la chica de cabello moreno.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Hikari dijo, "Mejor voy a ver como esta Asuka, y tu haz lo mismo con Shinji?"

Asintiendo, Touji la dijo, "Por supuesto, él es mi amigo"

Kensuke estaba viendo el video de cuando Asuka y Shinji se besaron justo en el momento en que el deportista volvió. Shinji estaba mirando fijamente las imágenes del video con una cara algo sonrojada.

"Esto es genial," el cuatro ojos se rió por lo bajo, "La mirada de tu cara es para morirse de risa"

Levantándose, Shinji se fue en silencio a su cama y se acostó. Poniéndose de espaldas a los demás, se quedo ahí en silencio. Negando con la cabeza, Touji dio golpecitos a Kensuke en el hombro para llamar su atención.

"Hey, baka," le dijo, "Deja en paz a Shinji, ¿vale?"

"¿Qué?"

Más tarde esa noche, dejo de llover un poco. Shinji y Asuka estaban en silencio y no-receptivos a nadie en todo el día. Misato estaba preocupada; podía entender el silencio de Asuka, pero Shinji debería haber intentado hablar con la pelirroja, para descubrir que estaba mal.

"Estoy preocupada por esos dos," Hikari la dijo a Misato en voz baja.

La chica alemana se estaba cepillando su cabello con una cara de estar ausente y con la mirada vacía. Suspirando silenciosamente, la mujer más mayor se sentó al lado de la chica y la dio suavemente una palmadita en la espalda.

"Intenta dormir algo," la sugirió la mujer, "Te sentirás mejor por la mañana"

"Te lo dije," dijo Asuka irritada, "No me pasa nada"

Suspirando, Misato la dejo sola y se preparo para irse a la cama. Cuando la pelirroja estuviera preparada para hablar, hablaría con ella. Hasta entonces, solo podrían esperar hasta que Asuka se sintiera lo suficientemente segura para hablar con ellos.

Medianoche

Shinji no podía dormir, no con sus emociones que le recorrían por su mente. Levantándole en silencio, salio de la cama y se fue a la terraza. Las nubes se habían dispersado y ya se podía ver el cielo anochecido.

Con la mirada perdida en la noche, Shinji se pregunto a si mismo, "¿Qué me pasa?"

Después de estar inquietamente dando vueltas en la cama, Asuka levanto la colcha y salio de la cama.

_Ya no puedo aguantarlo más_, pensó ella, _voy a volverme loca_

Decidió ir a tomar algo de aire fresco, para intentar despejarse. Saliendo a la terraza, Asuka pudo ver a Shinji apoyado en la barandilla. Una nube se movió y dejo ver la luna llena, bañando a los dos con una pálida luz. Viéndole en la noche, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Shinji se veía realmente guapo bajo la luz de la luna.

Girándose, el chico la vio y noto que Asuka le estaba mirando. Sonrojándose mientras recordaba los acontecimientos anteriores, Shinji se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Espera"

Se paro, pero no se dio la vuelta. Lentamente, Asuka fue hacia la barandilla, cerca de donde Shinji se había apoyado.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

El chico lentamente volvió a la barandilla, manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre los dos, "Hai"

Hubo silencio durante unos largos minutos. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado o dispuesto para hablar en ese momento. Respirando hondo, Asuka rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que paso antes, con el juego?"

Asintiendo silenciosamente, Shinji no la miro mientras respondía, "Hai"

Volvió el silencio, entonces el chico dijo, "Gomen, no quería decir eso, pero no puedo mirarte a la cara, ahora no"

Sonrojándose un poco, Asuka pregunto, "¿Por qué?"

"No lo se," respondió el, "Es solo que cuando te miro los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y me siento nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ti"

Sonriendo tímidamente, Asuka le pregunto de manera juguetona, "¿Por qué deberías sentirte nervioso cerca de alguien como yo?"

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Shinji se sonrojo mientras respondía, "Entonces, sobre lo de antes…"

"No te preocupes," le interrumpió la pelirroja, "además, me gusto mucho"

La última parte la dijo tan bajo que el chico no la pudo oír, así que la pregunto, "¿Qué?"

Sonrojándose, Asuka replicó, "Nada, nada"

"Oh"

La pelirroja podía notar que Shinji estaba empezando a relajarse un poco, así que se acerco un poco más a él. Al rozarle con su hombro, el la miro de reojo. Se dieron una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Crees que antes tenias novia?" pregunto Asuka.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el chico respondió, "Creo que no"

"¿Por qué?"

Sonriéndola un poco, Shinji la dijo, "Me gustas tu, ¿recuerdas?"

Poniéndose totalmente roja, Asuka le dio un puñetazo en la tripa, "Hey, pequeño…"

Dándose la vuelta, ella se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras. Ambos se sonrojaron, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

"Hey, Shinji"

"¿Hai?"

"¿Puedes abrazarme otra vez?. ¿Cómo antes?"

Asintiendo, la estrecho suavemente entre sus brazos mientras Asuka se apoyaba contra su pecho. Suspirando suavemente, la pelirroja se relajo entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que estaba disfrutando siendo abrazada por Shinji. Ella estaba…feliz. La última vez que recordó sentir esta felicidad fue antes de que su madre falleciera. ¿Esto podría ser…?

"No le digas esto a nadie," Asuka dijo después de un rato de silencio, "pero tu eres el primer chico al que he besado"

"Bueno, por lo que puedo recordar, tu eres la primera chica a la que he besado," Shinji la dijo en respuesta.

Ambos se rieron un poco de esto. Ellos se sentían ahora mucho más relajados estando más cerca el uno del otro. Asuka se dio cuenta de que Shinji la estaba acariciando su cabello, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para pararle.

"Hey, Shinji," le dijo la pelirroja después de un par de minutos, "No te atrevas a contarle a nadie lo que esta pasando aquí"

"Hai"

Apoyando su frente contra la de el, Asuka le dijo en voz baja, "Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mirándola a sus ojos azules, Shinji la respondió con un ligero sonrojo en su cara, "Vale"

"Venga," dijo la chica alemana, separándose de el, "Vamos a dormir un poco; tenemos que recuperarnos del día que perdimos ayer, y necesitaremos toda la energía que podamos obtener"

Asintiendo, el chico se inclino y la dio un pellizco en la mejilla, diciendo, "No había terminado mi reto"

Sonrojándose, Asuka puso su mano donde le beso. Esta era la segunda vez que había sido besada por un chico.

Aturdida, la chica dijo, "Guten Nact," antes de irse a la habitación de las chicas

Volviendo a su cama, la pelirroja no se dio cuenta de que Misato estaba acostada en su cama completamente despierta. Ella había escuchado parte de la conversación y les había visto a través del cristal de la puerta.

_Parece que Asuka esta enamorada de Shinji_, pensó la mujer mientras se recostaba en la cama, _Me pregunto, ¿a dónde les llevara esto?_

* * *

Gracias por leerlo. Review y mirad el otro capítulo.

¡Adiós!

* * *

Traducido al español el 15 de Mayo del 2008

Notas del autor:

Capítulo diez traducido, esta vez si que le hice bastante rápido. Ya me queda menos para llegar al último capítulo que hizo Ninetri9. En este capítulo vemos que al fin Shinji y Asuka aceptan sus sentimientos, parece que todo les ira bien a partir de ahora, ¿o habrá "algo" o "alguien" que les quite la felicidad?. Agradecer a Satrapa y a beamknight87 por las ayuditas que me dieron en la traducción, y sin nada más que decir paso a contestar los reviews:

**Satrapa: **Sí, justo por eso nombro a Gulliver. Y sobre la chica, pensé que ya sabrías quien es, en los últimos capítulos se descubrirá su identidad.

**Cervant-Ikari:** Gracias Cervant, a ver si aciertas quien es la chica porque en los siguientes capítulos se darán más pistas.

**el santo pegaso:** Pues si ocurrirá algo, pero justo en el capítulo doce, el último que hizo Ninetri9. Y sobre Gundam Seed, pues la verdad es una serie muy buena, además veras a uno de los gundams más bestiales que han salido, el Freedom. Sobre Gundam Seed Destiny, como dije en las anteriores notas es una basura, destruyo todo lo bueno que tenia Gundam Seed, incluso los fans la llaman Gundam Seed Mierdestiny.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Recuerdos solitarios**

**Capítulo 11**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

Hola, aquí tenéis el segundo, 'aguantad hasta que vuelva con más capítulos'. De nuevo, he sido incapaz de contactar con mi beta, así que perdonarme por algunos errores que puedo tener ya que mi nivel de gramática no es muy alto.

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío, es de Gainax.

Ahora, ¡sigamos con el show!

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Shinji se levanto tarde y encontró que todos se habían ido. Frotándose los ojos, el chico se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara. Cuando llego a la puerta, esta se abrió y salio un poco de vapor.

"Ohayo," dijo Asuka alegremente, "Nada como una ducha caliente para despertarse"

Ella se detuvo y dio una pequeña sonrisa a Shinji, "Los demás se han ido a por algo para desayunar. Cuando te hayas cambiado, iremos adonde están ellos"

Asintiendo, el chico se tapo un bostezo y respondió, "Ahora salgo"

Una vez que Shinji se limpio, los dos cogieron el ascensor para bajar al vestíbulo. En el ascensor, Asuka enlazo su mano con la de él. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada sobre la noche anterior, o sobre su conversación.

Cuando pulso el botón, Asuka le recordó a Shinji que no dijera nada sobre la noche anterior, "Todavía necesito un poco de tiempo"

Shinji estaba empezando a entender las emociones que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Asuka, y podía entender lo que ella necesitaba en algunos momentos. Asintiendo en comprensión, Shinji le dio a la mano de Asuka un reconfortante apretón antes de dejarla.

Saliendo del ascensor, la pareja se dirigió al vestíbulo, viendo a los demás. Mientras hacían eso, Shinji choco accidentalmente con alguien.

"Oh, gomen," dijo Shinji mientras ayudaba a la chica contra la que se había chocado a levantarse.

Por alguna extraña razón la chica llevaba gafas de sol dentro del edificio. Su cabello era moreno y corto, casi no le llegaba a los hombros.

"No pasa nada," respondió la chica, alisándose la falda.

Inclinando su cabeza, Shinji estaba intentando recordar en que lugar había escuchado antes esa voz, "Perdone, ¿nos conocemos de algo?"

"No lo creo," respondió la chica.

Impacientándose, Asuka le exigió, "Vamos, estoy hambrienta"

"Vamos," le respondió Shinji, "Me tengo que ir"

"Entonces adiós," le respondió la chica.

Parándose, el chico frunció el ceño, estaba seguro de que había escuchado exactamente las mismas palabras en otro sitio.

"¡Venga, vamos!"

Sacándole de sus pensamientos, Shinji corrió detrás de Asuka, gritando disculpas a la chica.

La chica de las gafas de sol vio a la pareja irse corriendo antes de que se diera la vuelta y se pusiera a andar en la dirección contraria. Pasando al lado de una esquina, se encontró con un chico de su misma edad. Como ella, él llevaba gafas de sol y su cabello era moreno.

"¿Bueno?" pregunto él.

Mirando hacia abajo, ella respondió, "Amnesia, él no me reconoció. Yo casi no le reconocí a él con su nueva personalidad"

Negando con la cabeza, él respondió, "¿Crees que puede ayudar?"

"Siempre ha sido el mejor," respondió ella, "El hecho de que haya sobrevivido debería ser suficiente"

"Aunque," persistió él, "Él no recuerda nada, y si lo hiciera, recordaría lo que le hicimos"

Ella permaneció callada, mirando impasible como pasaba la gente.

* * *

En el comedor, Shinji y Asuka vieron a sus amigos sentados en una mesa cerca del buffet. Parecían estar mirando alguna cosa ya que todos estaban juntos como si estuvieran viendo algo.

"Ohayo," Shinji saludo alegremente, "¿Qué estáis mirando?"

Asuka miro a hurtadillas y vio que estaban viendo algo que Kensuke había grabado. Para su sorpresa, el chico de anteojos había grabado de alguna manera todo lo que paso la noche anterior.

"Nunca me canso de esto," dijo Kensuke con una sonrisa, "¡Las miradas en vuestras caras son para morirse de risa!"

"Dame eso," le exigió la pelirroja, lanzándose a por la cámara de video.

Riéndose, se alejo de ella, manteniendo su cámara lo más lejos posible, "Oh vamos, ¿qué son una o dos risas?"

Esquivando otro ataque, Kensuke se dio cuenta de que le arrebataron la cámara de su mano. Mirando al ladrón, encontró que Shinji había sacado la tarjeta de memoria y se la había dado a Asuka.

"Arigato Shinji," dijo la pelirroja mientras cogía la tarjeta, "Se exactamente lo que hay que hacer con esto"

"Argh," Kensuke grito indignado, "¡Espera, toda mi colección esta en esa cosa!"

Lanzándole de vuelta su cámara, Shinji le respondió, "Entonces no deberías haberte burlado de Sohryu-san"

Hikari y Touji intercambiaron miradas. El día anterior los dos estuvieron completamente mudos, ¿y hoy habían vuelto a la normalidad? Algo tenía que haber pasado, y ellos tuvieron una idea de cómo averiguarlo.

"Hey Shinji," dijo el deportista, "Vayamos a comer algo"

Asintiendo, se fue donde estaba Touji y juntos se dirigieron a la cola del buffet, "Sí, me muero de hambre"

Una vez que se fueron, Hikari miro a Kensuke antes de que el también se fuera, murmurando algo sobre las chicas. Asuka se sentó en una silla mientras se guardaba la tarjeta de memoria en su bolsillo trasero.

"Veo que has vuelto a la normalidad," le comento la chica de cabello moreno.

Moviendo la mano de manera engreída, Asuka respondió, "Claro, ¿cuándo no he sido yo misma?"

"¿El Beso?"

Sonrojándose, la pelirroja se tropezó con sus palabras mientras mentía, "Eso no fue nada, un accidente que no significo nada"

Negando con la cabeza, Hikari declaro sin rodeos, "Vamos, ¿qué ocurrió?"

La mirada que le estaba dando a Asuka era una a la que no podías negarla nada. Mirando alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca que podría escucharles, la pelirroja se acerco para susurrar a Hikari.

"La noche anterior, no podía dormir," le dijo a la chica de cabello moreno, "Así que fui a la terraza a que me diera algo el aire"

Asintiendo, Hikari incito a Asuka a que continuara.

Respirando hondo, la pelirroja bajo su voz incluso más y susurro, "Shinji estaba también ahí fuera, y hablamos"

"¿Oh? ¿De qué hablasteis?"

Sonrojándose, Asuka echo un vistazo para ver si los chicos todavía estaban en la cola del buffet antes de continuar, "Él me dijo que sentía algo por mi, pero que no estaba seguro de que era"

Sonriendo un poco, Hikari declaro, "Le quieres más que sólo como un amigo"

Poniéndose de un rojo intenso, Asuka la dijo, "Puede"

"Oh Asuka, lo admites," la chica de cabello moreno continuo, "¡estas enamorada de él!"

Apartando la mirada, la pelirroja mascullo alguna tontería mientras Hikari solo negaba con la cabeza.

"De todas formas, vamos a ir en un paseo en barco," dijo la chica de cabello moreno como una forma de ayudarla a cambiar de tema, "Después iremos a la ciudad para hacer algunas compras"

Contenta por el cambio de tema, Asuka dijo, "Eso suena genial"

* * *

Mientras tanto, Touji lo estaba teniendo bastante difícil para conseguir que Shinji le contara algo, "Vamos, soy tu amigo. Puedes contarme algo"

Negando con la cabeza, Shinji respondió, "Gomen, no hay nada que te tenga que contar"

En un tono persuasivo, el deportista intento y consiguió que Shinji le hablara. El tono persuasivo del chico ponía a Shinji de los nervios.

Suspirando, el chico respondió con cansancio, "No puedo contártelo, se lo prometí a Sohryu-san"

"¿Se lo prometiste a Asuka?" pregunto Touji.

"Sí, así que deja de preguntarme"

El deportista lo hizo, y el tema fue olvidado. Reuniéndose con las chicas en la mesa, desayunaron y planearon que harían por la tarde después del paseo en barco.

"Yo voy a ir a conseguir una tarjeta de memoria nueva," dijo Kensuke mientras le daba una enfadada mirada a Asuka, "Ya que he perdido la mía"

Sonriendo inocentemente, la pelirroja no dijo nada y siguió desayunando.

"Yo iré a comprar algunos souvenirs para mi hermana," dijo Touji, mientras masticaba la comida.

"Suzuhara, eso es asqueroso," dijo Hikari en un tomo disgustado.

Mientras Touji tragaba su comida, Misato llegaba con los billetes para el paseo en barco.

"Esta bien, vamos," anuncio la mujer, "Los barcos van a partir en media hora"

Una vez que estaban en el barco, todos tomaron sus asientos alrededor del suelo de cristal. Shinji miraba por él con sobrecogimiento mientras el guía les explicaba cosas sobre la vida marina.

"Es como si habría otro mundo hay abajo," dijo el chico con emoción

Sonriendo por su emoción, Misato dijo, "Es sorprendente, ¿verdad?"

Sentada al lado de Shinji, Asuka señalo a uno de los lugares más exóticos. Su guardiana la vio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba como sus pupilos se llevaban mejor el uno con el otro. Misato se dio cuenta de que parecían más tímidos cuando hablaban entre ellos, algunas veces no se miraban, o rápidamente se apartaban el uno del otro.

Aun así, ella tenia que reconocer que habían mejorado muchísimo respecto a su no-hablar del día anterior. Ella no les perdió de vista en todo el viaje en barco, preguntándose que seria lo siguiente que podría ocurrir.

Cuando el barco termino el viaje, el grupo se fue a comer y ha discutir que seria lo siguiente que harían. Decidieron separarse, y reunirse en el hotel más tarde. Hikari y Asuka fueron en una dirección, y Touji y Kensuke fueron a buscar algún sitio de recreativos. Misato se dirigió a sitios desconocidos, mientras Shinji se fue por su cuenta. Él tenía un teléfono móvil con el que había prometido llamar si se perdía.

"Esta bien," Shinji dijo mirando hacia todos los lados, "¿Donde voy primero?"

Dio una larga caminata por toda la ciudad. Aunque quería ver todo, tuvo cuidado de fijarse a donde iba, lección enseñada por Asuka. Parándose en frente de una librería, Shinji decidió entrar a echar un vistazo.

Mirando a todos los lados, el chico echo un vistazo a las estanterías, buscando algo que le gustase. Parándose ante los últimos bestsellers, a Shinji le llamo la atención un libro amarillo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hikari finalmente había conseguido que Asuka le contara todo lo que paso la noche anterior.

"Entonces el me beso en la mejilla," la pelirroja termino, su cara estaba teñida de rojo.

"¡Eso es tan kawaii!" dijo Hikari, "¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?"

"¿No vas a decírselo?"

Apartando la mirada, Asuka le dijo a su amiga, "No puedo"

En un tono despectivo, la chica de cabello moreno pregunto, "¿Por qué no?"

Marcando con sus dedos, la pelirroja hizo una lista, "Uno, no estoy del todo segura que me guste de ese modo. Dos, probablemente no entienda lo que quiero decirle. Tres, podría no gustarle de la misma manera"

La última fue dicha en un tono bajo, con una mirada ligeramente preocupada en su cara.

"Oh Asuka," Hikari dijo en un momento de entendimiento, "Tú crees que él tiene una novia, y que cuando recupere la memoria él no podrá corresponder tu amor"

Asuka miro fijamente a su amiga impresionada y sorprendida. La chica de cabello moreno había dado en el clavo del problema al que estaba enfrentándose. Ella asintió mientras Hikari negaba con la cabeza en regocijo.

"Eso tiene sentido, pero no deberías dejar que eso te detenga"

Con Asuka escuchando, la chica de cabello moreno la dijo, "Si realmente le amas, entonces díselo. Si realmente te ama, Shinji corresponderá tu amor, incluso después de que él recupere sus recuerdos"

Sus hombros se relajaron, Asuka le dio un abrazo a su amiga, "Domo Hikari-chan, ahora me siento un poco mejor"

"Pero," la pelirroja continuo, "Sin embargo voy a tener un problema para decirle mis sentimientos"

Exasperada, Hikari pregunto, "Bueno, ¿y eso por qué?"

"Creo que lo dijiste una vez," Asuka respondió, "Él es demasiado ingenuo. No sabría lo que es el amor a menos que se golpeara en la cabeza"

* * *

Shinji estaba inmerso en un libro. De cuando en cuando se ruborizaba ante lo que estaba leyendo. El título del libro era Como Decir a Alguien que le Amas. El primer capítulo del libro se dedicaba a enseñar a una persona como saber si estaba realmente enamorada de alguien. El resto del libro contaba como decírselo a una persona, donde decírselo, y cuando decírselo.

Shinji fue capaz de tener un mejor entendimiento del romance, y por eso él finalmente entendió los sentimientos que tenía cuando estaba con Asuka. Se preguntaba si esto era lo que ella quería decir la noche anterior cuando le dijo que sabía lo que el sentía.

Cerrando el libro, Shinji se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde y que debía darse prisa en volver. Guardando la guía de ayuda, se dirigió de vuelta al hotel.

En su camino de vuelta, pensaba sobre lo que debería hacer con Asuka. No le parecía correcto acercarse a ella y preguntarla directamente que sentía ella por él. Y no estaba seguro de la forma correcta de decírselo.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Shinji decidió que preguntaría a Misato y la hablaría sobre ello. Si no era demasiado dura enseñando, quizás podría darle algún consejo valioso.

Cuando doblo la esquina, se choco contra unas chicas que llevaban bolsas de la compra, que también estaban en su camino de vuelta al hotel. Shinji y Asuka intercambiaron una mirada antes de mirar tímidamente hacia otro lado. Sonriendo, Hikari les dijo que ella se adelantaba.

"Ah, espera," dijo la pelirroja inútilmente mientras la chica de cabello moreno corría.

Nerviosos, Asuka y Shinji se quedaron ahí. Antes eran capaces de controlar sus emociones, pero la presión que les hacia contenerse estaba a punto de perderse otra vez. Aclarándose la garganta, la pelirroja le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

"Entonces," empezó ella, "¿Te has divertido?"

Shinji respondió, "En cierto modo si, encontré algunos sitios interesantes"

"Eso es bueno"

Paseando lentamente, pasaron un parque donde unos niños estaban jugando. Decidieron tomar un pequeño desvío, Asuka llevo a Shinji a uno de los bancos.

"Ah," suspiro ella en alivio mientras se sentaba, "Mis piernas están tan cansadas"

"Bueno, podemos descansar un poco aquí," sugirió el chico, "Estoy seguro de que a Misato no la importara si nos quedamos un poco antes de volver"

Sonriendo tímidamente, Asuka le dijo, "Claro, y ella no debería estar preocupada porque tú estés aquí conmigo"

Ella vio que Shinji la estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Sintiéndose incomoda, la pelirroja se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado. De repente, sintió que el ponía sus manos encima de las suyas.

"Sohryu-san," pregunto él, "¿Estas bien?"

Cuando ella no respondió, él pregunto de nuevo en un tono más suave, "¿Estas bien…Asuka-san?"

Ella se sobresalto, y le miro. Esta era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Sorprendida, Asuka dijo honradamente, "La verdad es que no"

Viendo su cara de preocupación, la pelirroja le explico, "Estoy teniendo algunos problemas, eso es todo"

"Quizás yo pueda ayudarte," sugirió Shinji.

Apartando su mano, Asuka le dijo, "No creo que puedas"

"¿Por qué no?"

Negando con la cabeza, la pelirroja dijo, "Porque no"

"Eso no me convence," dijo él, sorprendiéndola de nuevo, "Gomen, pero tienes un problema, y quiero ayudarte"

Sorprendida por su repentina testarudez, Asuka vio un lado diferente de Shinji. Este no era el chico ingenuo que era amable y simpático con todos. Ella estaba viendo a un chico serio que era fuerte y compasivo. ¿Era este el verdadero Shinji?

"Por favor," suplico Shinji, "Déjame ayudarte"

Sonriendo, Asuka se apoyo en él, "Te diré cual es el problema, y luego tu decidirás si puedes ayudarme o no"

Escuchando atentamente, el chico se quedo atónito cuando ella le dijo, "El problema eres tú"

* * *

Gracias por leerlo. Ahora recordad, no actualizare en todo el verano porque estoy de vacaciones, así que tendréis que esperar hasta que las vacaciones acaben. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, y por favor enviad reviews.

¡Muchos-Adioses!

* * *

Traducido al español el 23 de Mayo del 2008

Notas del autor:

Aquí tenéis el capítulo 11, ya solo me queda uno y termino, pero no será el "último" capítulo ya que la historia no termina, lo que pasa es que Ninetri9 no hizo ninguno más. Y el final de último capítulo os dejara con cara de 00. Respecto a este ya se nota que Shinji y Asuka cada vez se abren el uno más al otro y entienden sus sentimientos y que la chica misteriosa conoce bastante bien a Shinji. Y también decir algo que no comente en el otro, se nota que a Ninetri9 le faltaba un prelector, la repetición de verbos y algunas incoherencias se notan muchísimo. Comento los reviews:

**el santo pegaso: **pues ya veras el último capítulo, hay es donde se complicara todo.

**Satrapa: **Lo siento Satrapa me equivoque al traducir eso, de todos modos ya lo corregí. Y como dices, pues sí, también me pareció un capítulo muy kawaii.

**Cervant-Ikari: **Sí, fue un capítulo muy hermoso, sobre todo en su parte final, y sobre la chica misteriosa, como le dije al santo pegaso, espera al último capítulo y veras.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Recuerdos solitarios**

**Capítulo 12**

Escrito por: Ninetri9

Traducido por: klasnic

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

¡Y aquí esta el capítulo 12!

Grillos cantando

Se que estáis ahí...Bien, no respondáis, dejadme pudrirme en el infierno de lloros del autor. Solo bromeaba, se que a todos os encanta leer esta cosa. Un aviso, debido a que uso el Google para traducir mi alemán, que puede ser tosco y algunas veces se equivoca. Si veis alguna equivocación avisadnos a mi y a mi añorado beta, hacédnoslo saber, y no nos digáis gilipolleces como 'lo hacéis mal' o 'vuestro alemán apesta', solo decidnos si hay un error. Gracias

Renuncia de responsabilidades: NGE no es mío, es de Gainax. De ellos son propiedad todos los personajes originales, y si tienen algún parecido con personas reales o personajes ficticios de otras historias es una mera coincidencia.

Preleído por YouarenotasrandomasI

Ahora, ¡sigamos con el show!

* * *

Misato alzo la vista mientras Hikari entraba en la habitación que todas las chicas compartían, "Hey Hikari, ¿Cómo van las cosas con nuestros tortolitos?"

Viendo una confundida mirada en su cara, la mujer más mayor señalo a la ventana. Siguiendo su dedo, la chica de cabello moreno descubrió que ellas podían ver fácilmente a Shinji y Asuka sentados en el banco del parque donde les había dejado la ultima vez.

"Oh," dijo Hikari, "Yo les deje ahí, 'me imaginaba que podían necesitar estar solos por un rato para confesarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro"

Soltando una risita, Misato la dijo, "Tienes una pequeña mente retorcida Hikari. Me gusta este plan"

Mirando alrededor, la chica de cabello moreno escucho discusiones que venían de la habitación de los chicos en la puerta de al lado. Fue entonces que ella ideo otro brillante plan.

"Misato-san," dijo ella, "Creo que te podría gustar el siguiente plan"

"¿Oh?"

La mujer más mayor se inclino para escuchar lo que Hikari había planeado. Ella sonrió y soltó risitas tontas al escuchar algunos puntos del plan que la chica le estaba susurrando. Cuando la chica de cabello moreno termino, Misato puso de su parte y le hizo algunas buenas sugerencias.

Después de unas cuantas risas, Hikari miro por la ventana y vio que Shinji y Asuka volvían al hotel. Iban cogidos de la mano y él la ayudaba a llevar sus cosas.

"Esto podría ser más fácil de lo que planeamos," Misato dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Antes

"¿Es por algo que he hecho?" pregunto Shinji en respuesta a la declaración de que el era el problema de Asuka.

Negando con la cabeza, la pelirroja puso una mano en su brazo y le dijo, "No, no es eso"

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"Creo que me gustas más que sólo como un amigo," respondió ella en un tono bajo y nervioso, "Eres diferente de cualquier otro chico que haya conocido"

Shinji se quedo cayado y escuchando mientras Asuka seguía hablando, "Los demás sólo se fijan en mi apariencia externa, desean el físico. Yo nunca te he visto mirarme de esa manera"

"Algunas personas han intentado conocerme mejor, tú eres una de esas pocas personas que son mi amigos"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Shinji la animo a seguir. Respirando hondo, Asuka continúo en un tono más seguro.

"Y ahora que ambos sentimos algo más el uno por el otro, estoy preocupada porque podría romper nuestra amistad si lo echo a perder," dijo ella, mirando un poco hacia otro lado, "No tengo tantos amigos y tu eres uno de los mejores"

Sonriendo, Shinji respondió, "Bueno, tu también eres mi mejor amiga. Si prefieres que estemos así, por mi esta bien"

"Esa es la cuestión," interpuso ella, "Yo quiero que seamos más que amigos"

Perdiendo la sonrisa, algo que Asuka hizo inmediatamente, aunque ella no lo admitiría, Shinji pregunto, "¿Cuál es el verdadero problema entonces?"

Suspirando, Asuka se tomo un momento para serenar sus pensamientos y entonces le dijo sin rodeos, "Si hubiera otra chica, una novia, tendría miedo de que me dejaras. Como mis padres"

Escuchando eso, Shinji recordó que este era un tema del que Asuka no le gustaba hablar. El recordó como vehementemente ella le dijo que no volviera hablarla nunca sobre eso. Esta vez, el chico sintió que debía sacar de ella algo de información, pero debía tener cuidado de no presionarla demasiado.

"¿Qué les paso a tus padres?" le pregunto Shinji suavemente.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Asuka no contesto inmediatamente. Estrechando sus manos con las de él, el chico espero pacientemente hasta que la chica estuviera tranquila para hablar.

"Mi madre," dijo con voz entrecortada, "ella era una mujer buena y amable. Me llevaba a pasear por el parque y me subía a los columpios"

Tragando saliva, dijo, "Ocurrió cuando tenia cuatro años. De repente cayo enferma, y tuvo que ser hospitalizada. Los doctores no sabían que la pasaba, y ella se puso peor día tras día"

Algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos mientras recordaba ese día. Sintió que alguien la limpio las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas y le miro. Shinji le estaba limpiando cuidadosamente las lágrimas que la caían, con una mirada de compasión en su cara. Sonriéndole un poco, ella negó con la cabeza y continuo contando su historia tan rápido como pudo.

"De todas maneras, mi madre falleció," dijo ella, cubriéndose sus lagrimas, "Y mi padre me abandono dejándome con mis tíos y tías"

"Nunca me di cuenta de que se pasara tan mal," dijo él, "Debe haber sido muy duro, perder a tus padres"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Shinji se levantara. Mirándole sorprendida, Asuka vio como le extendía la mano. Él tenía una sonrisa y un destello de compasión en sus ojos.

"Te haré una promesa," declaro él, "Te juro que nunca me iré de tu lado, no importa que pase, estaré contigo aunque sea como amigo o como algo más"

Con el corazón palpitándola, Asuka estaba impresionada por escuchar a Shinji hacer tan drástica promesa. Al mismo tiempo, sintió un calor dentro de ella mientras el le hacia esa promesa.

"¿Tienes idea de las implicaciones que tiene esa promesa?" Asuka le pregunto, con un tono suave de burla en su voz.

Notando su tono de burla, él respondió, "¿A parte del matrimonio? No"

Sorprendida de su mordaz percepción, la chica pregunto, "¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan mordaz?"

Tímidamente, Shinji se arrasco la nuca mientras la decía que el había escuchado eso leyendo un libro. Después de oír tan absurda declaración, la chica alemana no pudo contenerse la risa. La tensión se rompió por completo, y los dos empezaron a andar de vuelta al hotel, ninguno se dio cuenta de que había agarrado la mano del otro.

Al otro lado del parque, escondidos bajo las sombras de los árboles, un par de figuras se levantaron mientras veían marcharse a la pareja. Suspirando, una figura masculina negó con la cabeza y se quito sus gafas de sol para frotarse los ojos

"Eso fue realmente encantador de su parte," dijo él, volviéndose a poner las gafas de sol.

Con una sonrisa en su cara, la figura femenina se burlo, "¿Estas llorando? Se que no puedes resistirte con esos tipos de semánticas"

Negando con la cabeza, el chico se marcho, seguido de cerca por la chica. Anduvieron un poco antes de encontrarse con otra figura. Al contrario que los otros dos, tenia cabello plateado. Era una cabeza más alto que los otros dos y tenia una parche en su ojo derecho. Llevaba gafas de sol al igual que los otros dos.

Pasándose una mano por su cabello, la nueva persona pregunto, "¿Cuánto tiempo más nos va a tomar esto? Tengo ganas de algo de acción"

El chico más pequeño respondió, "Capitán Un-Ojo, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, necesitamos ser pacientes"

"¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte yo a ti que dejes de llamarme así?" dijo irritado el chico de cabello plateado, "Odio esperar, y todo lo que estamos haciendo es ver un estúpido culebrón"

El primer chico y la chica suspiraron ante su impaciencia. A decir verdad, ellos también querían moverse, pero las circunstancias requerían cierto estilo sutil para el que el otro chico era demasiado temperamental.

"Relájate," dijo la chica, "Tan pronto como podamos hacer que él sea el mismo, podremos entrar en acción. Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de paciencia"

Gruñendo, el chico alto replico, "¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos? Sabemos que ellos están aquí sólo de vacaciones, no sabemos cuando se irán"

"No te preocupes," respondió el otro chico, "¿Cuando hemos fallado en una de nuestras misiones?"

Resoplando, el chico más alto dijo en un tono burlón, "Ahora que mencionas eso, esta esa misión. Y también le involucraba a él. No solo la fallamos, incluso perdí un ojo por eso"

"No es como si fueras tan guapo para empezar," dijo el más pequeño bromeando, "Y si se puede decir, estas mejor. Y hablando de belleza, ¿por qué no te has teñido el pelo como nosotros? Destacas demasiado como estas ahora"

"Cállale," dijo el chico alto enfadado, "Antes de que le calle por ti"

Antes de que la discusión se fuera de control, la chica les interrumpió, "Parad vuestra competición de testosterona y traed vuestras cabezas de vuelta al juego. Tenemos que terminar esto antes de que los de arriba se den cuenta"

Suspirando, el chico más pequeño dijo, "Ella tiene razón, y además solo nos quedan dos o tres días para irnos. Tenemos que darnos prisa, pero todavía tenemos mañana y el día siguiente"

Sonriendo, el chico de cabello plateado añadió, "Bien, entonces podremos movernos pronto"

* * *

En el hotel, el grupo estaba cenando mientras discutían que hacer el día siguiente.

"Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso," sugirió Misato, "Relajarnos en la playa otra vez"

"Suena bien," respondió Touji, pensando en Hikari con su traje de baño "Supongo que hemos hecho muchas cosas desde que estamos aquí"

"De que hablas," replico Asuka, "Hemos estado aquí tres días, y uno le hemos gastado dentro del hotel por una estúpida tormenta"

Riéndose, Hikari la dijo, "Gomen Asuka, pero todos nosotros no estamos tan llenos de energía como tú"

Frunciendo el ceño, la chica alemana dijo, "¿Estáis todos Dummköpfe solo por ir a tumbaros a la playa?"

Haciéndola señas con su mano, Misato intento calmar a la chica, "Relájate Asuka-chan, no tienes porque unirte a nosotros. Puedes salir y hacer lo que quieras mientras nosotros holgazaneamos en la playa"

"Pero es muy aburrido ir yo sola," dijo en un tono quejica.

"Yo iré contigo," sugirió Shinji.

Hikari y Misato compartieron sus sonrisas escondidas mientras su plan se llevaba a cabo.

"He oído que hay un par de sitios especiales para citas," bromeo Misato, "Tal vez deberíais visitar alguno de ellos"

Aunque pareciera mentira, la chica alemana no discutió, ella se sonrojo un poco mientras pensaba sobre ello. La mujer más mayor sonrió mientras veía a la chica pensárselo.

_Veo que tu pequeña charla con Shinji a cambiado algunas cosas_, pensó Misato; _¿me pregunto que harás ahora?_

En un esfuerzo por mantener su apariencia externa, Asuka dijo, "Hay muchas cosas que hacer fuera de aquí, así que podría no darme tiempo a hacer todo," aunque la mirada en su cara decía que estaba interesada.

"Lo que sea," dijo Kensuke en un tono aburrido, "Yo prefiero un día en la playa. Un bronceado podría hacer que las chicas se acercaran a mi"

Resoplando tan fuerte que casi se ahoga, Asuka jadeo mientras decía, "Nada podría hacerte atractivo para las chicas; solo vive con el hecho de que estarás solo toda tu vida"

Mientras Shinji la masajeaba la espalda para ayudarla a recuperar la respiración, Hikari la reprendió, "Vamos Asuka, se buena"

Kensuke solo refunfuño pensando en como podría demostrarla algún día que estaba equivocada. Misato soltó una risita mientras veía al grupo de amigos bromear los unos con los otros.

"Bien," dijo ella, sofocando todas las conversaciones, "Entonces supongo que el plan para mañana es que mientras Shinji y Asuka están en su cita, los demás estaremos en la playa"

Los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron mientras los demás se reían a su costa. Ellos se alegraron mucho cuando la conversación giro hacia otros temas.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Esa mañana los demás se habían ido pronto para pasar más tiempo en la playa, mientras que Shinji y Asuka se encontraban solos en sus respectivas habitaciones. A pesar de como se había comportado la noche anterior, la pelirroja estaba contenta por la oportunidad de estar a solas con Shinji todo el día. Hoy, ella descubriría lo que significaban los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Mirando su equipaje, Asuka encontró algo que la quedaría bien para la ocasión. Saco su vestido de verano amarillo, el mismo que llevaba el día que Shinji entro en sus vidas.

"Ano, Asuka," Shinji la llamo desde la otra habitación, "¿ya estas preparada?"

"En un momento," le respondió, quitándose su pijama y poniéndose su vestido de verano. Fue bastante rápida, porque no quería perder demasiado tiempo.

Justo cuando Shinji iba a llamar a la puerta otra vez, esta se abrió y Asuka salió. Él sonrió abiertamente cuando reconoció el vestido.

"Bueno, a que estamos esperando," dijo la pelirroja, cogiendo su mano, "Vámonos"

Después de desayunar rápidamente en el comedor del hotel, la pareja se fue y paseo de un lado a otro de la ciudad. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos.

El primer sitio donde fue la pareja fue a un hermoso parque en el que había un estanque medio lleno con peces koi a los que la gente podía dar de comer mientras cruzaban el puente. Shinji y Asuka pararon en medio del puente mientras miraban a los brillantes peces de colores.

"Aquí," Shinji saco una bolsa con sobras de tostadas que habían cogido cuando terminaron de desayunar en el hotel. Había sólo un trozo de tostada, pero también muchas migas que podrían dar a los peces.

Asuka cogió un pequeño puñado y lo lanzo al estanque. Los dos adolescentes sonrieron y se rieron un poco viendo a los peces pelearse por conseguir la comida antes que ningún otro pez podría. Detrás de ellos, pudieron escuchar el click de una cámara, y decidieron moverse para quienquiera que estuviera tomando la foto pudiera hacerlo con más espacio.

Fueron a otro lugar del parque, donde encontraron a un vendedor de helados. Shinji ordeno una bola de fresa para Asuka y una de chocolate para él. Mientras volvían a pasear, escucharon el grito consternado del vendedor. Dándose la vuelta, vieron que los frenos del carro habían fallado y se estaba yendo fuera de control colina abajo. No vieron lo siguiente que ocurrió, pero escucharon a alguien gritar cuando el carro le golpeo.

"Wow," dijo Asuka, "Eso es tener mala suerte"

Dejando al vendedor resolviendo sus problemas, la pareja se fue fuera del parque, disfrutando de sus delicias heladas.

"Hey mira," dijo la chica alemana, "unos recreativos, vamos"

Dentro del oscuro edificio, había una gran variedad de juegos para elegir. El primer juego al que fueron fue a un simulador de baile.

"Es una canción para dos," dijo Shinji, mientras Asuka se subía a una de las plataformas, "No estoy seguro de si sabré bailar bien"

"Vamos," dijo ella, tendiéndole su mano, "Es bastante simple, solo pisa en las flechas cuando estén iluminadas"

Después de ser subido, Shinji tuvo un momento para adaptarse antes de que el juego empezara. Después de hacerlo un poco torpemente al principio del juego, él fue capaz de seguir el ritmo de la canción del juego, consiguiendo una puntuación bastante buena.

"Ves," dijo Asuka arrogantemente, "Es bastante simple. Ahora vamos con una canción más difícil"

Bailaron por más de una hora, consiguiendo fácilmente las puntuaciones más altas. Podrían haber estado más tiempo, pero los dos lo dejaron por la misma razón, estaban empezando a sentirse hambrientos.

Después de un gran gruñido de su estómago, Asuka dijo en broma, "Vamos a coger alguna cosa para domar a esta bestia hambrienta"

"Parecen más de una bestia," Shinji bromeo mientras el estomago de la alemana empezaba a sonar más alto, "Espero que este todavía en su jaula"

Sonrojándose por la vergüenza, la ruborizada pelirroja persiguió al sonriente chico, accidentalmente se choco contra unas personas, causando un efecto domino, en el que las personas empezaron a caerse, chocando las unas contra las otras. Con un sonido de dibujos animados, todos se cayeron en un montón.

Sudando, Asuka agarro el brazo de Shinji, "Venga, vamos a coger algo de comer"

"¿Pero que pasa con esas personas?"

"Sólo vámonos," dijo la chica desesperadamente, llevándoselo al lado suyo.

Ellos corrieron una gran distancia antes de que Asuka finalmente fuera más despacio. Mientras los dos recobraban el aliento, ella se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba cogiendo la mano de Shinji. Avergonzada, la pelirroja la iba a soltar cuando sintió que la apretaban suavemente. Mirando hacia arriba, encontró la cara sonriente de Shinji.

"Vamos a por algo de comer," dijo él, "Toda esta carrera no ha ayudado precisamente"

Ambos estómagos gruñeron simultáneamente, causando que los dos se rieran el uno del otro. Entonces ellos continuaron andando, buscando algún sitio para comer. Todo el tiempo fueron cogidos de la mano hasta que finalmente encontraron un pequeño cafetería, y pararon para comer ahí.

"Hola," les dio la bienvenida el recepcionista, "¿Una mesa para nuestra linda pareja?"

Los dos se sonrojaron y asintieron. El recepcionista les dio una risita mientras les llevaba a una mesa cerca de la ventana. Después de darles los menús, les dijo que alguien estaría con ellos dentro de un momento. Después de haber hecho sus pedidos, Asuka le pregunto que deberían hacer después.

"Bueno," Shinji empezó, "siempre podríamos intentar ir a los acantilados de la playa. He oído que tienen unas vistas geniales, especialmente en días despejados como hoy"

"Eso suena bien," reconoció Asuka, "Bueno iremos a verlos después de comer"

Después de terminar de comer, los dos se levantaron. Cuando hicieron eso, Asuka se chocó sin querer con una camarera que llevaba una bandeja de refrescos. La mujer se callo junto con la bandeja, derramando las bebidas por todos partes. El encargado acepto las disculpas de los dos adolescentes después de que ellos y la camarera le explicaran la situación.

"De acuerdo," el encargado dijo con una sonrisa irónica, "fue un accidente, así que no hace falta gritaros por derramar m-, er, soda"

Después de inclinarse furiosamente y agradecerle por no hacerlos pagar las bebidas derramadas, la pareja se fue. Sintiendo un gran alivio por no estar en problemas, los dos pasearon un poco más antes de dirigirse a los acantilados que Shinji menciono.

Respirando hondo, Asuka dijo con una sonrisa, "Hoy esta siendo un día genial, ¿no crees Shinji?"

Devolviéndola la sonrisa, respondió, "Claro que sí, sobre todo desde que estoy contigo"

Sonrojándose por su declaración, ella respondió, "Bueno me figuro que hoy no habría sido tan bueno si hubiera estado sola"

Sonriendo, Shinji cogió su mano. Ellos compartieron otra sonrisa mientras seguían saliendo de la ciudad. Una vez que llegaron a la playa, siguieron por la costa, hablando en alemán ya que así podían tener algo de intimidad.

"Ich dachte, heute für uns recht glücklich war," (Estaba pensando que hoy hemos tenido mucha suerte) dijo Asuka.

"Wirklich? Warum?" (¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?) respondió Shinji.

Indicando con sus dedos, la pelirroja hizo una lista, "Es gab das Ereignis mit der Eiscremekarre, der Fall des Arcade und das Getränkereignis," (Esta el incidente con el carro de los helados, el incidente en los recreativos, y el incidente de las bebidas)

Shinji pensó sobre eso y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, "Du bist rechte und alle jene Ereignisse, die wir nie in der Mühe für erhielten" (Tienes razón, y en todos esos incidentes no hemos tenido ningún problema)

Encogiéndose de hombros, Asuka dijo, "Gut solange es nicht uns geschieht, schätze ich, daß es nicht ein Problem sein sollte" (Bueno, mientras no nos pasen a nosotros, supongo que no deberían de ser un problema)

Ellos pararon para mirar al horizonte, la vista era espectacular. Las conversaciones variaron mientras caminaban por el sendero de los acantilados, parándose de vez en cuando para observar algún sitio en concreto. Cuando llegaron al final del acantilado, ya había pasado bastante tiempo. El sol estaba escondiéndose, creando un asombroso cielo de colores rojos, naranjas y amarillos que se reflejaban en el bramar del océano.

Respirando el frío aire marino, Asuka dijo, "Esto es hermoso. Desearía poder quedarme para ver salir al sol, pero si lo hacemos volveríamos al hotel realmente tarde"

Asintiendo, Shinji dijo, "Podemos quedarnos un poco, si tenemos algún problema di que fui por mi culpa, ya que fui yo el que sugirió que viniéramos aquí"

Sonriendo, Asuka respondió, "Eso es muy dulce de tu parte"

Estrechando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella se apoyo contra él mientras miraban la puesta del sol. Aunque él estaba sorprendido, en un momento tuvo su propio brazo alrededor de ella, deleitándose del calor que ambos compartían.

Asuka miro a Shinji por el rabillo del ojo. Él estaba mirando la puesta de sol con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Con su corazón palpitando, la pelirroja decidió tomar la iniciativa. Tirando suavemente de su manga, ella llamo su atención.

"Shinji," dijo en voz baja, con su cara un poco sonrojada, "Hay algo que quiero decirte, aunque tú ya lo sabes"

Shinji sabía lo que estaba a pasando, pero permaneció callado mientras ella seguía, "A pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar, siento que puedo decirte esto sin ningún arrepentimiento. Shinji, te amo"

Su cara estaba con un rojo brillante mientras miraba para otro lado avergonzada. Una mano en su mentón hizo que mirara hacia los ojos de Shinji mientras este la sonreía.

"Siento que yo también puedo decir esto," dijo él, "Te amo Asuka"

Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, la chica alemana estrecho sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándole más de cerca. Ella suspiro mientras sentía los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, abrazándole su espalda. Abrazándole, ella sintió la misma calma y felicidad que la última vez que la abrazo.

Después de algo de tiempo, ella pregunto, "¿Quieres besarme?"

Tragando saliva, Shinji la aparto un poco para mirarla a su cara, que le miraba tímidamente. Dándola su mejor sonrisa, se inclino y la beso suavemente en los labios.

La sensación de sus labios contra los suyos era divina. El primer beso accidental se había sentido bien, pero esta vez ellos estaban compartiendo los sentimientos del uno por el otro a través de este beso.

_Este gana a mi primer beso por mucho,_ pensó ella, profundizando el beso.

Cuando los dos se separaron para coger aire, Asuka le miro a los ojos y vio que parecían diferentes. El amor estaba todavía ahí, pero tenia una mirada extraña.

"Shinji-kun, ¿estas bien?"

"Claro que lo estoy," respondió Shinji en un tono ligeramente engreído, "¿Por qué lo preguntas Mana?"

* * *

¡¡FINAL ABIERTO!! Tenemos un tercer desconocido, y Mana hizo un cameo. ¿Quien sabe lo siguiente que pasara? Oh espera, yo lo se. También será una historia bastante tranquila, veréis a Shinji... Esperad, no voy a decíroslo. Por lo menos, no todavía. Los reviews son bienvenidos, así que por favor enviadme algo y yo volveré lo más pronto posible con el próximo capítulo. Hasta entonces:

¡Adios!

* * *

Traducido al español el 3 de Junio del 2008

Notas del autor:

Aquí tenéis el último capítulo de este fanfic, o por lo menos el último que ha hecho Ninetri9. Quejas sobre este FINAL ABIERTO o CLIFFHANGER mandárselas a Ninetri9, la verdad después de dejarnos con este final tan 00 hace que no saca nada nuevo desde el 30-9 -2007. Quizás hasta yo le mande un MP. Ahora comentare sobre el capítulo, que realmente fue muy bueno y en el que se revelaron bastantes cosas y como ya no es spoiler pues las comentare un poco :

Sobre la chica misteriosa al final resulto la que yo pensaba, y no es otra que Mana Kirishima, la chica del vide-juego de Evangelion Girlfriend of Steel, chica que especialmente no me cae nada bien. Al ver este capítulo también se da a entender que Shinji trabajaba para una especie de agencia militar secreta que por alguna razón le intento matar. Sobre los otros dos chicos quizás uno sea Musashi (también del juego Girlfriend of Steel) y el capitán un-ojo, por su cabello plateado podría ser Kaworu aunque viendo el carácter que tiene no lo parece. Veremos como desarrolla lo que queda de historia Ninetri9 porque creo que da para mucho, sobre todo ahora que Asuka y Shinji se habían dicho que se amaban, y que Shinji después del beso la confunde con Mana cosa que romperá el corazón de Asuka.

Espero que os haya gustado mi traducción de este fanfic y que me dejes reviews en este último capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
